A Dragon's Lustful Sin
by LanceSennin
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is the dream boy of most of the girls in Kuoh. Combine that with the fact that he is a pervert underneath his kind exterior. Not just any pervert. More like an alpha male with a thirst to dominate and control. What happens next after he somehow gets introduced to the world of lovemaking? Issei x Harem, accepting girls from other series. Pure smut fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: BDSM, bondage, role-play, MILF**_

_**To everyone wondering, lemme speak for a bit. Storm Master 567 is my all-time favorite writer on this site and I have been greatly inspired by his fanfics to come up with this, and he has given me his blessing to be allowed to let this work be similar to his. This is a PURE SMUT fanfic, featuring your favorite DxD girls as well as girls from other series and they all take place in an AU world with no supernatural realm or whatever. Point is, we'll be having plenty of fun in this fanfic XD. NOW LET'S GET STARTED! (Harem list is at the end of this chapter, review if you want a girl to be added) **_

_**P. S. To those readers who have read my Dragon's Charm fanfic, I'm sorry for discontinuing it but I have something to make it up to you! This fanfic is not only dedicated to those horny teenagers out there, but also dedicated to those readers who have enjoyed my smut-writing there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters…**_

* * *

**Grayfia**

**(Hyoudou Residence) **

Standing in the shower was one Issei Hyoudou, letting the water cool down his warm body. He had a look of displeasure on his face, before he lathered the shampoo all over his brown locks and started grooming his hair. Another day of school had passed for him, and dare he say, he didn't appreciate the events that just transpired a few hours ago.

"Why do I have to save their asses every time they do something stupid?" Issei groaned to himself as he made sure every part of his scalp would be full of bubbles. His two perverted friends, Matsuda and Motohama, were off peeping during their lunch break earlier and it didn't end well for the both of them, at least for the time being.

They had begged for their pal Issei to save them from the wrath of the kendo club members and luckily for them, he agreed to do his best in appealing for mercy from the girls that his friends had peeped on, but didn't guarantee their full safety. However, that decision would soon bite him on the ass when he found out that a member of the student council had reported what happened and he would be the one answering for his friends' malicious acts in the principal's office tomorrow.

"Ah, fuck it… best be prepared for what's to come tomorrow at Grayfia-kocho's office…" he sighed, rinsing his hair through the running water before applying soap to his body next. "_Wow, in all the times I've answered for what those two idiots have done, this has gotta be the first time that I'm going straight to the principal's office… hah, I wonder why…"_ _**(A/N: Kocho - Principal)**_

Issei Hyoudou was a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy, who was considered a "chick magnet" by most of the boys' population due to his unwavering kindness, and heart of gold that won him the hearts of many women, students and teachers alike. He was also described as "every girl's wet dream". Not to mention the fact that he was also quite handsome and cute at the same time, which only added to his rapidly-growing reputation. He was also fairly consistent with his grades, maintaining everything above average and passing his exams smoothly. And yet, he didn't seem to pay any attention at all to what was around him, acting all oblivious to what women felt for him.

However, this did not mean that he was truly innocent.

"W-Wait a second…" Issei said to himself as pictured the principal of Kuoh Academy, Grayfia Lucifuge, in his mind. She stood at 5'8 and had an hourglass figure with all the right curves that were perfect with whatever she wore. Grayfia had back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids that nearly touched her shapely womanly hips that held her plump ass that further showed off her curvy MILF body. Her chest, just thinking of her huge D-cup rack almost made him wish to get motorboated and get buried between them.

Yes, Issei was also a pervert. A very _big _pervert at that fact.

But, knowing his own personal limits, he preferred to keep his own fetishes and desires to himself because he wanted to have a stern and upholding image in the eyes of many, not wanting to be like his perverted friends who were looked down upon by the school. Apparently, Issei had a thing for being the dominant/sadistic one in sexual acts and found out that it was great turn on for him. While remaining oblivious to what other girls felt for him, he had countless sexual fantasies with some of the females in his school that he had hung around with the most, and some that he had some kind of crush on.

One of them being the sexy principal of the school itself, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"I-I can't think like this, I have homework to do." he shook his head, desperately trying to get the silver-haired principal out of his head. "She's the school principal, she's the school principal." Issei reminded himself.

"_Yeah, the principal without a husband…" _a darker part of him reminded that Grayfia's husband, Sirzechs Gremory, had died a few years ago which prompted the woman to go back to her maiden surname, Lucifuge.

"Screw this, I have homework to do!" Rinsing himself under the water one more time, Issei grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, before walking out of the bathroom.

**(The Next Day; Kuoh Academy)**

Issei Hyoudou was sitting in class with a slightly scrunched face. Not only was he going to be faced with trouble with the principal later on, but he was having _some _problems _down there_. Issei was struggling to contain his lower half right now as he sat in his last class while staring at the gorgeous teacher, Rossweisse Andersen, or Rose for short. She was the youngest teacher in Kuoh at 19 years old, with enormous tits that rivalled even Grayfia's, and some could say that the two had a somewhat similar look to each other. The white t-shirt that she was wearing underneath her dark blue sweater strained against her bountiful bosom with her black skirt stretched because of her plump bottom that begged to be spanked and fucked.

Like the principal, Rossweisse had been involved in many of his naughty fantasies. Just recently, he's been daydreaming of having hot, steamy sex with her and Grayfia at the same time and remembering the images of those in his mind made his pants strain even more.

Blame his current situation for it.

_Their sweaty bodies writhing in ecstacy while he made Grayfia eat out Rose's cum gushing pussy while he drove himself in and out of the MILF's tight cunt, slapping her red booty multiple times…_

He could still hear the womanly screams of pleasure. Crossing his legs, he focused back on the lecture that was coming to a close. "_Goddammit, I need to focus! There's only a few minutes left!"_ he yelled to himself, desperate to calm down the growing tent inside his pants.

What he didn't know was that the bodacious silver-haired teacher was sneaking little glances at the young man sitting in the front row. "_So cute~!"_ Rossweisse thought to herself, while talking about something about the lesson that she wasn't really paying attention to. Rose had a little crush on her student, as she had seen how Issei was very different compared to other boys in the academy and she was glad at the fact that he was attractive in his own right.

Rose, even though she was at the dating age, had never had a boyfriend before, so she had no real experience when it came to things about love and romance. However, watching how Issei had developed so greatly just after a year of being his teacher made her quiver in desire whenever she thought of him. Issei had even been the subject of her masturbation sessions whenever she had time to herself. "_If only I had more courage and time to tell him what I feel!"_ she thought to herself as she stared into his brown orbs. "_Maybe I could hold a private tutoring with him, ufufufu~"_ the horny teacher told herself, imagining how a simple activity like that would somehow escalate into something more between her and Issei.

Rossweisse would have continued her subtly ogling if the school bell had not rung just a few seconds later. Letting out a quiet sigh, she looked at the whole class with a smile. "Alright class, remember that there will be a test tomorrow, so nobody should be late. Otherwise, I'll close the door on you and you won't be able to get in. I'll see you tomorrow." she announced, slightly amused when she heard the groans of protest from her students of having to study for an upcoming test before leaving the room.

"Oi, Ise." a familiar voice called out to the brunette who was about to sprint towards the principal's office. Sighing lightly, he turned to his friend, Matsuda, with a smile.

"What's up, Matsuda?" he greeted his friend in a somewhat monotone voice, reminding himself that it was because of his friends' antics that got him into trouble.

"Nothing much." Matsuda shrugged carelessly, rubbing the back of his head. "Just wanted to ask if you got anything planned for today. Me and Motohama are planning to go out for some coffee, you want to come? We won't be doing any peeping today, I promise." he asked his friend.

Issei's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Did you forget that I'm heading straight to Grayfia-kocho's office because of what you and Motohama did? Or do I have to remind you?" he said, raising his hand as he was about to smack Matsuda on the head.

"Alright, alright, alright we're sorry, okay?!" Matsuda pleaded with a nervous grin, raising his arms up with defeat. "We had no idea that this uhh… problem, would get to the principal, but… good luck with her. We're just here in case you get… expelled or something…" With a wave, Matsuda quickly left after seeing Motohama rush out of the room out of fear that Issei would beat them up.

"_Good, they're gone… now to get going…"_ Taking a deep breath, Issei then left the bedroom and made his way to the principal's office, preparing himself for what the silver-haired principal of Kuoh Academy had in store for him.

**(A Few Minutes Later; Grayfia's Office)**

In her office, Grayfia was waiting patiently for the young man that was due to come knocking on her door after classes, because he had to take responsibility for what his two degenerate friends have done the day before. However, unbeknownst to Issei Hyoudou, she had a surprise for him as well.

With a blush on her face, Grayfia was sitting on her desk, crossing her legs sexily that showed off her already soaked panties and garter-belt. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, letting a good amount of cleavage to be shown, hoping to arouse Issei and get him to easily give in to her advances. She put her hair in a bun to make it more easier for her to move around, knowing that it gave her an even more beautiful sight.

"_This is so naughty but so exciting~!"_ Grayfia thought to herself with a perverted grin and giggled like a schoolgirl in love. She couldn't wait for Issei to arrive so that she can seduce him into fucking her brains out inside her own office. As crazy it might seem, the very principal of Kuoh Academy had developed an attraction towards Issei Hyoudou for the past year; the same attraction that she felt for her late husband except that this was much stronger than her feelings before. Like with Rose, she watched how Issei had grown into the fine man that he was today in just the span of twelve months and it made her feel like she was another one of his fangirls, which she honestly wouldn't mind being a part of. He had his flaws here and there, but he was still at the adolescent stage and had plenty of room for change and improvement.

The sole reason that she had called Issei to her office today was so that she could have him to herself and finally fulfill her lustful desires, and she couldn't care less about giving him punishment for what his friends have done. Actually, him taking responsibility for his friends' actions made Grayfia like him even more, as it proved just how far he was willing to go for his friends and the ones he cared about. She couldn't take it anymore and being the single woman that she was, she wasn't able to fully satisfy her sexual desires and she needed Issei to fill the gap that her husband had left.

Wait that wouldn't be a bad idea, would it? _Punishing _him by tying him up and forcing him to fuck her into oblivion… that doesn't sound bad…

The naughty woman's mind was already excited at the thought of having Issei pound into her relentlessly against her desk, and she even had something that will make her shake in ecstasy planned in her desk drawer; something that she had never tried with Sirzechs but had the most chances of doing it with Issei. Shaking her head to keep her growing arousal calm, she looked up to see the door slowly opening, signifying that her guest had arrived. Regaining her breath, she prepared herself to play her role for a bit before proceeding to her original plan.

Issei Hyoudou was not prepared to see the principal of the school to be dressed like this. While he knew that Grayfia Lucifuge had been a subject of almost every boy's fantasy in the academy, he had never expected her to look so amazingly sexy at the moment while giving off a "fuck me senseless" vibe. His eyes widened as soon as he realized how beautiful and sexy she was right now; the school principal who was supposed to look strict and proper was looking like some whore, but the glare in her eyes made him stop thinking of anything indecent almost immediately.

"_What the hell is going on? Why is she dressed like this?_" Issei thought with wide eyes as he took a step back. He had to gulp and think of other things in order to suppress his growing arousal, because the freakin' _principal_ was in front of him, who had the power to suspend or even expel him from school if she had the reason to.

"Hyoudou-kun of Year 2-B. Do you know why you are here?" Grayfia asked sternly, writing something on the pad in front of her that seemed like a letter of offense before she grabbeda ruler and started to play with it using her hands.

"Hai, kocho-sensei." Issei replied in a stern voice, not wanting to act scared in front of the principal; it was, after all, not his fault that he was brought here right now. He was just taking responsibility for what the two idiots, who were his friends, have done against the school regulations. "I'm answering for what my two classmates have done yesterday, as they have committed another act of indecency on the members of the kendo club."

"That's right." she announced, snapping the ruler in half. "And this is what, the fifth time this week that those friends of yours have broken school regulations? I've had it with sending verbal warnings to them… a week of suspension seems enough for an appropriate punishment for them." Seeing the look of slight shock on Issei's face, she raised her hand and sighed. "Don't look so down, because you are not at fault. I understand that you are only here to take your friends' places, and I only need you to relay this message to them."

"Sensei, is there any other way to lessen the punishment on them?" Issei asked, leaning forward a bit. Although he didn't like how Matsuda and Motohama handle their perverted thoughts and urges, they were still his friends and he didn't like the idea of them having to go through such severe consequences for what they've done. At the very least, Issei would want to lessen the burden on them if he can't fully prevent it from happening.

Grayfia hid a smirk from him in order to keep her intentions secret. He reacted just the way that she wanted to and she knew that she had him in her grasp. "What would you be willing to do for your friends, Hyoudou-kun? If you're going to act like some saint to them, at least make some sense in what you are trying to say."

Issei scratched his head as he thought about it deeply. "Uhm, I could… do something for the school, I guess? I don't know, just… if there's a way for me to lessen their punishment, let me do it. They might be perverts, but they're still my friends." he shrugged, looking to the side to hide a disappointed expression on his face.

It was the time to act.

Grayfia flashed a sultry smile and spoke with a voice that held her excitement before she leaned forward, letting him have a view of her enormous breasts. "Well then, Hyoudou-kun… how about you tend to this body of mine?" she whispered huskily.

Issei was sure that he had cotton in his ears as he had turned his head to the side in order to hear what she just said. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked in slight shock, only to be greeted by the sight of the sexy principal's bouncing jigs that was sure to be a view to remember in his head.

Giving the male student a saucy smirk, she slowly ran her hands up her body and unbuttoned a few more buttons on her shirt that made Issei blush deeper. "I've been feeling so lonely ever since my husband died, Ise-kun~ I need a big strong man to help me get over this pain in my heart." she said, flashing him a seductive look.

"Uh, Sensei…?" he replied, leaning back slowly as he felt a bit uncomfortable with Grayfia's new attitude towards him. He knew her as a strict and upholding principal who would not hesitate to give punishment to those who deserve it, but the woman in front of him was acting otherwise. However, his primal urges were beginning to get the better of him as the bulge on his pants begun to grow. "I-Is something wrong?"

Grayfia let out a throaty moan as she unbuttoned her shirt completely, exposing her breasts to the open air. She wore no bra underneath, letting Issei see her full cleavage as well as her hardened nubs that got aroused just by the thought of him pouncing on her like a wild animal. "Can you help me, Ise-kun~? I know that you have always rejected your female colleagues, but I need you. I've liked you ever since you stepped foot in this school."

Issei would have responded immediately to her had it not been for his shock getting the better of him that he couldn't resist asking questions. "Sensei, what the hell are you —"

The silver-haired woman had cut him off when she leaned forward a bit more in order to close the gap between them as she engulfed his lips with her own in a deep kiss, closing her eyes in order to savor the sensation she was feeling. Issei's brown orbs had widened as soon as he felt her lips on his, and it took him a while for him to fully give in and enjoy the moment by returning the kiss with just as much force and passion. His mind had no idea what was right or wrong at the moment, and thus he could only rely on his instincts right now, which were telling him to let loose and take advantage of this moment.

After all, it wasn't everyday that one of the girls in his fantasies would walk up to him and kiss him like this.

Grayfia could tell that Issei was slowly giving in to her action and she couldn't be any more happier that the boy was returning the kiss, signalling her to go for the next part of her plan. She took his hands and planted them on her bouncing jugs, letting him feel her hard nipples in his palms. Issei opened his eyes as soon as Grayfia separated from his lips, and he didn't even care that his hands were now on her breasts, as his lust was about to take over.

"Ise-kun, since you want to know how to lessen the punishment on your friends, I want you to fuck me~" she whispered huskily into his ear, giving it a slow lick that caused Issei to shiver. "Pound into this slutty principal and make her yours… I've been so indecent myself, so you need to teach me what's right."

A few seconds passed, and all Issei could think about was the last few words that she whispered to his ear, as the young man's innocent and prim exterior was broken down by his fast-growing arousal, judging by the size of his erection inside his pants.

The MILF moaned loudly when she suddenly felt Issei's hands squeeze her boobs roughly. "How can I say no to such a beautiful principal?" Issei whispered in a low tone of his own, showing that he had gave in to his lust quite easily, being overwhelmed just by the sight of the silver-haired woman's body. Turning his attention to her breasts, he would have continued to ravage them if only Grayfia hadn't used another ruler to gently bonk him in the head.

Looking back up, she wagged her slender finger at him as she faked a frown. "Nuh uh, Ise-kun. Let me do this properly, since you are inexperienced in this." Grayfia said in a lecture-like tone that a teacher would use on her students.

Happy with the reaction that she got from him, Grayfia stepped back and let her hands fall towards the hem of her shirt, as she slid it off her slender shoulders, giving way to her upper body on display for Issei. The young brunette subconsciously licked his lips in hunger as he realized that one of his hidden fantasies was about to come true, making him think for a second if he was actually dreaming or not. This seems to be too good to be true, but Grayfia wouldn't dare to strip in front of him if she wasn't serious about this, so he took it as the go-ahead sign for him to make his move.

About to lean in and satisfy his desires, she once again gently stopped him by holding him by the sides of his face, looking straight into his eyes. "Gently, you got it? You have to do it gently since you're still a virgin." she advised with a little smirk on her face.

Too lost in his own cloud of lust to even apprehend what she wanted to happen, he quickly made his way to her and ran his tongue all over Grayfia's left boob, making sure that it would be something to remember for the both of them. The sudden lick made her moan a little bit before it grew louder with each action that his tongue had inflicted on her delicate. While she did like the rough stuff, Grayfia wanted to start this session at a slow pace before really getting into the good part since Issei was indeed a virgin and needed to learn more about how to please her properly.

Little did she know about Issei's hidden fetish and how he had always wanted to do it on a woman he's had fantasies about.

"Y-Yes, just like that!" Grayfia nodded her head with a large smile on her face, fully enjoying the attention that Issei was giving her tits.

Regaining some of his conscious mind, Issei slowly slid his unused hand down her creamy flesh, caressing her skin and sending goosebumps to her very core. Grayfia gave light moans of appreciation to his light touch before letting out a louder one when she felt Issei's fingers brush against her panty-clad womanhood. "You're so wet, Grayfia-sensei." His low voice had sent a pleasing vibration across the woman's flesh, making her even wetter that she was starting to crave for more.

Issei could only smirk as he now focused his tongue around Grayfia's hard nipple, realizing now that this was no dream and that this was real. Kuoh Academy's own principal was here before him, and was practically begging for him to fuck her brains out. He then noticed that his fingers were already drenched with Grayfia's dripping juices, which meant that she was really turned on by this and he loved it! "_This is getting too much for my pants to even handle."_ he thought to himself as he began to suck on her nub.

Getting tired of the slow teasing, the woman decided that it was time for him to take it even further. She could still feel his fingers sending shivers all along her body, but she managed to focus her gaze at Issei. "Take them off. I want your fingers directly!" she demanded in a harsh tone, referring to her blue skirt that stretched all the way to her lower legs.

Chuckling slightly, Issei didn't listen to her and pushed her towards the wall behind her quite hard that it caused Grayfia to yelp all of a sudden. Recovering from the impact, she didn't even have time to say a response when she felt him pin her arms above her head and plant short but sweet kisses all over her neck and collarbone, making her let out gasps of pleasure that filled the entire office. Issei leaned forward even more and licked her earlobe, before he started to speak in the same low voice that he had used on her earlier.

"It looks like kocho-sensei needs to be punished for such indecent acts in front of a student," he breathed out as he bit her earlobe slightly. Grayfia's juices were dripping all over the floor with how wet she had become and she couldn't even tell how much she wanted to have his big juicy cock to pound into her right now, but she couldn't do anything to force him to do so in any way.

"Yes, punish this principal for being so naughty! I deserve it for acting like a pervert in front of a student ~!" she moaned out with her tongue hanging by the side of her mouth as she felt Issei go down further back to her bountiful tits, mashing and squeezing them with his hands. Although "N-Not just my breasts~! Punish my pussy as well! Teach me a lesson that I would never forget~~!"

Deciding to agree with her, Issei cheekily pinched her nipples, eliciting a loud yelp from her before he slid down until he was directly in front of her crotch, which was still covered by her skirt. He immediately solved the problem by tearing off her skirt that caused Grayfia to yelp once more at how quick his movements were, as her wet pussy was now on full display before him.

"I-Ise-kun~!" she yelped, crossing her legs to cover her exposed womanhood out of instinct, and the blush on her face growing deeper.

"No panties, huh? I expected better from the woman I look up to in this school the most. I never thought she was a whore begging to be fucked into oblivion…" he smirked as he threw the ripped skirt over his shoulder, before staring directly at the sight that most men would kill for in front of him. The scent emanating from the MILF's twitching hole made him want to eat her out right then and there, but he wanted to make sure that he would be fully satisfied when this is over, because he had no idea if this was just a one-time thing between them or something more. He leaned his head closer and sniffed out her scent, which fueled his arousal even more than the bulge on his pants had gotten so obvious by now.

He let his hands trail up her womanly legs, sending goosebumps throughout her body, while gently massaging the doughy flesh along the way. "You're so fucking sexy." Issei whispered hotly, as the heat coming off Grayfia's dripping sex made him want to get this over with and proceed to fucking her senseless. Fighting down his lust, he finally got to her throbbing cunt that was begging for his cock to plunge into it, but he once again refused to give in just yet. Extending his tongue, he licked his way from the bottom of her slit to the top, enjoying the taste of her juices and finding it to be quite intoxicating.

Grayfia's mind was in distress when Issei was taking his sweet time to eat her out, and his tongue was giving her little teases of the pleasure to come and was driving her slowly insane against the wall in lust. She was about to yell at him to stop teasing her, only to moan out loudly and slam her fist against the wall when his tongue finally drove into her honey-pot. "Iya! S-So good!" Grayfia squirmed as Issei's tongue lapped up all the juices she had squirted over her clit and inner legs. The lewd sounds that Issei made as he slurped up her juices got the woman to thrust her hips into his face, as if she was personally inviting him to tongue-fuck her. "No~! I-I-I want your tongue directly, Ise-kun! That's not how you do it!" Grayfia moaned out heavily, her body flushed in arousal for direct contact from the boy that she was starting to fall hard for.

Looking up, he sent her a quick wink before he used both of his thumbs to open up her wet hole; she was not fully prepared for his tongue to dive right into her cunt walls, causing her toes to curl at the sensation and making her slightly tremble in response. "F-Fuck! Lick me more! Lap up all your principal's dirty cum while licking her tight cunt!" Grayfia's hot and sexy voice made his lower head twitch, forcing him to unbutton his pants to let his member free, yet he didn't show it to the horny principal, wanting to keep it as a surprise until the time was right.

Fucking the horny MILF with his tongue, he was in absolute love with the secreting fluids that washed over his taste-buds. Issei's left hand soon came up and pressed against her clit, rubbing it slowly in order to get the maximum stimulation from her. The stiffening and trembling of her legs around his head let him know that he had hit a good spot. "YES!" Grayfia shouted as Issei pushed her over the edge, her climax about to arrive. "I-I'm going to cum! Make sure to drink all this dirty whore's cum~!" Her demand was then followed by an orgasm that tore through her whole body, her eyes rolling back in the intense pleasure. Her head flew back against the wall and let out a silent yell, her tongue letting out some of her spit, while her face was set in a pleased grin as she breathed heavily.

Issei was doing his best to drink up all the sweet nectar that was flowing from Grayfia's throbbing pussy, not wanting to let it be put to waste because he aimed to be fully satisfied with this as well. And he wasn't going to be satisfied if he had let even a single droplet be wasted. Some of it had managed to splash on his face, but it didn't hinder his slurping up her juices as he found it highly arousing and erotic that Grayfia was such a squirter.

Her mind blown because of the intense orgasm that she just had, the silver-haired woman's expression flashed the perfect look of a bitch being pleased, as Grayfia moved away from him and slumped her head on her desk after covering her young lover in her tasty spunk. "That was amazing, Ise-kun~ You're so good at this for a first timer!" Grayfia complimented him with a large blush on her face. Sweat now rolled down her lovely body, staining the floor with it combined with her female fluids. "_He made me cum harder than Sirzechs ever did!"_ she thought enthusiastically, licking her lips in satisfaction.

Licking up the last of the sexy MILF's leftover juices on his fingers, he stood up and turned towards Grayfia with a hungry look in his eyes, as he wasn't done yet. His brown orbs only darkened in lust when he saw her plump ass sticking out for him to see, and there were still traces of her vaginal fluids dripping down her legs and he had a perfect view of her puckering butthole. Unable to help himself, he gave the woman a hard spank to her butt.

"Iya!" she yelped out in shock as her tongue hung out, before she turned her head back to look at Issei, still breathing heavily as she turned her body to the side as well as soon as she realized what he did. "Oh, did you like my ass that much, Ise-kun~? You can play more with it if you —" she was cut off when Issei was suddenly on top of her, pinning her shoulders to the wooden desk below her with his strong, delicate hands.

"You taste so amazing Fia-chan. I want to have a taste of you everyday if it's possible." Issei said with a wide grin, now more excited than ever. The feeling of spanking a woman's ass had fulfilled another one of his sexual fantasies, and after seeing the red handprint he had left on her skin, it left his blood pumping and made him want more. The prim and proper exterior that he always showed to others was already gone, and only his hungry, lustful self had remained intact.

Grayfia's blush grew at the little nickname he gave her as well as the prospect of getting the same amazing oral pleasure everyday from Issei himself. She definitely wouldn't mind having mind-blowing sex with him everyday, and knowing that he has always been consistent with his grades, there wouldn't be any problem whatsoever. It was such a highly arousing thought that she let her stern persona go and pulled him, using her long legs, closer to her groin. Grayfia let her hands cling on to his broad shoulders before she brought him down to her lips in a deep kiss.

Issei made sure to give his slutty principal a taste of her own cum in between the battle of their tongues as he easily invaded her mouth with his aggressive demeanor that he had shown ever since earlier. He was not acting like a total first-timer, as it seemed like he knew exactly what to do to pleasure them both. Grayfia didn't mind her taste on his lips, as she actually found her own taste to be quite good. Locking lips and making out for a full minute, she leaned back and gave him a sultry smirk that sent his brain into gear after such a hot kiss.

"I don't mind being fucked by you whenever you like, Ise-kun… but now~" she tugged on his pants with one hand and used her strict voice to speak afterwards, as if she was giving him some sort of task to fulfill. "Take off your pants!" Without hesitation, Issei pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift move. His ragging prick sprung into the air and brushed up against Grayfia's twat as a result.

Her eyes widened at seeing Issei's incredible size when he was fully erect, no less than 9 inches and drool could be seen down the side of her mouth out of excitement at the thought of his massive cock fucking her good. "A-Amazing… s-so Ise-kun is _this _big… w-will that thing even fit inside me?" she mused to herself, a smile beginning to appear on her face as her slender fingers wrapped themselves around his meat rod before gently stroking him.

"Fia-chan." Issei growled out, making her blush at hearing his low tone once again as she turned her full attention to him. His hands reached for her shoulders again, preparing to jam her his rod into her waiting cunt, only to be angry when Grayfia had moved away just before he could touch her. "W-What?!" his lust-clouded eyes darkened with anger, thinking that he was getting rejected in the middle of their private time together.

Upon moving away, she could hear his growls and could only smirk teasingly. Looking over her shoulder, she stuck out her bare bottom to his direction and spoke in a more seductive tone than earlier. "Don't worry, Ise-kun~~ you'll get this pussy, just wait for a bit, fufufu~" she shook her ass as she leaned forward and opened her drawer. "I just thought of something that could make this even better, something that we could use when you fuck me again~"

Her silver eyes darkened in sinful lust as she revealed what she took from her drawer; Issei stared in slight shock at the ropes that the busty MILF was holding in her hands. "Tie me up and fuck me like there's no tomorrow~!" Grayfia exclaimed happily, walking back towards him with a lewd smile on her face.

"Don't mind if I do!" Issei said in a happy voice, a large grin erupting on his features. Stepping back, he let Grayfia lie down on her desk in a very erotic position, before he swooped in to make his move. The teen had bound her legs to her wrists, showing her gushing cunt lips, before tying her two hands altogether with her legs above her head. Her long silver hair was set free with a few rogue strands sticking to her face due to her drool, which only increased the arousing sight.

Licking her dry lips, Grayfia looked at the young man in horror. "No~! How can such a good student like you do something like this~? I thought you were better than this, Hyoudou-kun~!" Feeling up to have some fun, Grayfia played the role of a shocked principle who was about to be raped by a student. Issei gave her a deep chuckle before leaning closer to her face with a lustful smirk on his face.

Resting his hand on her soft cheek, Issei gently brushed a stray silver hair that stuck to her lips. "How could I do this, kocho-sensei?" Issei repeated the question before leaning down to her ear, pressing his angrily twitching member to her equally twitching womanhood, being careful not to thrust inside her just yet. "It's because you've been such a naughty principal that I'm like this. I'm going to show you the consequences of dressing _and_ acting like a whore." The dark whisper sent pleasing shivers up and down Grayfia's flushed skin.

"N-No! I-I-I'm not a whore~! Stop this at once, Hyoudou-kun~!" she denied weakly while trying to move away, but she couldn't as Issei had placed his hand firmly on her hips, which kept her in place. "N-No!" she yelled out in fake horror as his lower head entered her pussy. "D-D-Don't stick it in there~~!" Grayfia's plea only fell on deaf ears as he continued to thrust forward.

"Too bad, you fucking whore!" Grunting in exertion, Issei fully buried himself deep within the sexy principal. His eyes slowly widened when the tip of his cock hit the entrance to her womb immediately on the first thrust, surprised with how easily he managed to slide inside her. And yet, he felt that there was also a sense of tightness inside her wet cunt. Had she always been like this? Or was this referring to what she said earlier about needing his help?

The result was instantaneous as Grayfia's head rolled back with her silvers eyes seeing nothing but white. The brunette had slapped his unused hand over her mouth as the muffled moans and gargled shouts of ecstasy coming from Grayfia didn't stop Issei from ramming his cock in and out of her with the same force and intensity as his first one. The sounds of their combined sex slapping against each other just spurred him on and encouraged him, wanting to effectively drive the busty bombshell into an orgasm-induced coma.

It was one of his fantasies, after all.

"Fuck! You look so hot, Grayfia-sensei! I'm starting to get addicted to your slutty body!" Spanking her butt, Issei was still playing his role by removing his hand on her mouth and harshly tweaking Grayfia's nipples. Her pleased squeals urged him to continue his rough treatment while deep dicking, hitting the back of her womb with each pump he delivered.

Grayfia had tears running down her flawless face as she tried to speak, in an attempt to tell how amazing he was making her feel, but she couldn't due to the overwhelming sensation she was feeling. "_So… hot… so fucking hot~ I want to keep getting fucked by his cock forever~~! I've never felt anything like this before… I'm a whore for Ise-kun's giant cock~~~!"_ she thought to herself deliriously, a very erotic expression appearing on her face. The shameful MILF could only stick her tongue out happily while using her experience to squeeze her inner walls around her partner's rod with all the power she could produce.

"Ah, fuck yeah!" Issei roared out happily while grunting rougher than before. The new, tighter hold that Grayfia's wet pussy had on his tool was so amazing he buried his face in her bouncing jugs and sucked on them greedily like a child. Her sweat-covered breasts were delicious and now he focused on sucking on her already-abused left nipple, and a shit-eating grin broke out on his face when he felt liquid spurting out.

"I-Iyau!" Grayfia was finally able to let out a somewhat manageable word when she felt her baby-milk being extracted from her body. She thought she had lost all sense of reality but this was a pleasing surprise that she went with. "Y-Y-You're… you're fucking them, m-my boobs~ so fucking good~~! Right there~!" the MILF shouted out as she felt him sucking even harder on her nipples to comply with her plea. Wanting to hold her son tighter, she showed off her flexibility by moving her hands (tied with her legs) in a weird way and wrapped them around his sweat matted hair that their bodies were in pure physical contact with each other, sending waves of pleasure all throughout their nerves. "Drink me up! I want you to own this slutty principal's body~! Rape me with that big cock of yours even harder~!" Grayfia begged Issei while rutting her bountiful body into his, setting his blood on fire and getting him more determined to fully make Grayfia submit and have her like putty in his hands.

Her back arched almost painfully when Issei started switching his movements from deep to shallow thrusts that hit her entrance glands, a particular spot that she was sensitive in. "Y-Y-Yes! Fuck me right there~~! God, this feels way too good~!" she all but begged the horny man atop her.

Issei was too deep in his arousal and lust for the silver-haired principal to even respond to her pleas. All he could focus on was the amazing feeling of the woman he was connected to at the moment, and how he could possibly make this feel even better for the both of them. He had never had sex before, and experiencing it right now with one who had already lost her virginity made it feel like something he could get addicted to. And he was already becoming addicted to it, feeling nothing but the need to please and make Grayfia his own. Her tight walls were constantly expanding to fit his massive prick, before sucking it right back in. The enormous tits that he was sucking on had a delicious taste and arousing smell that made him go crazy for more, all while Grayfia's dirty words of encouragement and pleas only made him try and fuck her harder just to hear more of her whorish mouth.

As they grinded against each other, everything on the outside world was lost to them by now. All they could hear was the lewdly pleasing slapping sounds of flesh that filled the room. Sweaty flesh clashed against one another in a dance of carnal hunger before Issei picked Kuoh's slutty principal up and continued to bang into her in a standing position.

Grayfia could only hang off her the young brunette's shoulders for dear life with her hands and legs while moaning and screeching like a common street whore. She had gotten even louder than before when Issei started to slap her ass over and over with a brutal amount of force. His heavy hips and the hot spanking that he delivered repeatedly were giving her never-ending climaxes. Grayfis lost count on how many times she came but she knew he hadn't cum once yet. When she would finish one orgasm, Issei would send her into another and another, intense climax after intense climax that made her mind mush.

**(Outside of the Principal's Office) **

Rossweisse Andersen was walking through the empty halls to the principal's office. She was one of the remaining teachers that remained in school even though classes have ended about an hour ago, as Rose was busy checking a bunch of progress report cards. Now, she was on her way to drop off said report cards in the principal's office so that it would be signed by Grayfia Lucifuge herself before it would all be given out to the designated student owner of each progress report card.

As the woman entered the office she noticed that nobody was present, not even Penemue Sallos, the principal's secretary who could be always seen handling calls and drinking coffee behind her desk that was just outside Grayfia's office.

"Is Grayfia-kocho even here?" she asked aloud before walking towards Grayfia's office. Getting closer to the door, she could hear familiar grunts and moans that were getting louder by the second. Being the horny teenager that she was sometimes, a large blush soon formed on Rose's pale skin, recognizing such sounds even though they were a bit faint due to the door being in the way. "_Someone's having sex in there!"_ Rossweisse thought with her face turning tomato-red in color.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Rossweisse followed the sounds quietly to avoid announcing her presence. With each step, she could hear the moans become louder as well as some dirty talk along the way. She then heard the familiar voice of Grayfia, and the woman was saying such dirty things that it was starting to make the young teacher wet underneath her black skirt. "_Holy fuck! I could have sworn that was Grayfia's voice… but who is she hooking up with?"_ she asked herself. As far as she knew, the silver-haired principal had been sexually inactive ever since Sirzechs passed away.

"_I wonder who the mystery guy is… she hasn't been into guys ever since Sirzechs died a few years back, so this guy must be someone she's totally digging for!" _With a sly smirk, she decided to take a peek on who was fucking her friend in her office. Although their relationship was clearly not shown in school, Grayfia is quite sociable and enjoys quality time being spent with her teachers and co-workers, so they were actually friends behind the scenes.

Gently opening the door but being careful enough not to make any sound, what she saw in front of her shocked her to the core. In the room was Grayfia Lucifuge, with her legs spread wide and tied to her hands while she was moaning like a real slut asking to be fucked over and over. However, what truly shocked her was the mystery guy who was currently pounding into her.

It was Issei!

_It was Issei. Fuckin'. Hyoudou!_

"_W-Wh-What the hell?! What is this?!"_ Rossweisse yelled in her head, her eyes as wide as saucers as steam began to be emitted from her ears.

"Yes! Yes~! Punish this naughty principal's dirty cunt! Ravage me even more! Punish this sloppy cunt for enjoying her student's cock~!" Grayfia's dirty words made Rossweisse feel a familiar liquid starting to run down the side of her legs. Unable to keep her curiosity in check, she focused her gaze into the room some more, causing her blush to deepen when she finally took note of how large Issei was. His hips constantly uncovered itself from Grayfia's pussy lips before getting buried back into her with such force that it rocked the desk. With each thrust he made, it looked like he would reach a new depth inside the MILF due to how fast and rough he was banging her.

"S-So hot!" Rossweisse couldn't help but moan out in a whisper at seeing such a sexy scene before her. She was horny as fuck ever since fantasizing about Issei earlier and she couldn't hold in her arousal for the young man any longer. Trailing her hand down her body, she stuck two fingers inside her skirt and panties, then into her twitching lips. "This is so sexy~" she said with a haggard voice, her breathing starting to become erratic.

"Of course!" Issei's gruff and dominating voice made shivers course up through Rose's body. "This slutty cunt is mine to fuck forever! It's already shaped for me and me alone!" he grunted out heavily as the constant tightening of his the woman's pussy was pushing him closer into releasing his orgasm. Sweat dripped down their bodies, and their combined scent drove their heads into a lusty haze.

Grayfia could only nod in response to her young lover, wanting nothing more than to be with, and love a man like Issei forever. She was sure that nothing could ever go wrong when she was around him and now, she couldn't help but worship his cock inside her tight hole. The sexy principal made sure to use her remaining strength on her vaginal walls to wrap around Issei's member in a vice grip. The way that his rod was hitting all her spots made her squeak and thrash around in pleasure. She couldn't even feel her arms and legs anymore and were just hanging lifelessly around his neck, and Issei grinned stupidly at succeeding in making Grayfia feel like putty as he relentlessly pounded into her twat. "Cum inside me, Ise-kun~! I want this wonderful student's dick milk deep inside this naughty principal's pussy~~!" the silver-haired whore begged Issei, who now looked into her eyes with such intensity and lust.

Sliding one arm underneath her, he supported her up by her back and captured her lips with his own, easily dominating over her weak state with his powerful and hot tongue. Kissing wildly, Issei's hands roamed around Grayfia's body from her tits and to her clit, as she was still tied up to respond to any of his actions. Spanking her butt hard, it caused her skin to ripple and finally pushed them to their final stage.

Grayfia was the first to cum; she had climaxed for more than ten times now, and yet her female juices immediately coated his ramming dick in her arousal, and even some of her fluids ran down his legs. This appeared to be her strongest orgasm as Grayfia squealed louder when Issei's prick entered her womb. "YES~!" she yelled out like a whore. His cock-tip repeatedly bashed against her womb and cervix, causing the MILF to have a "fucked stupid" expression on her beautiful face. "CUM RIGHT HERE! CLAIM THIS PRINCIPAL'S PUSSY AS YOUR OWN~! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR MILK NOW!" she half-begged and half-commanded, and she was instantly rewarded with Issei's mushroom head twitching as it exploded his large load deep within her waiting womb.

"S-S-SENSEI!" Issei roared out, his body falling on top of Grayfia as he climaxed inside her dirty pussy. Her cunt walls had milked him for all he was worth and he could only spasm erratically while holding onto her sweaty body. "Wow! Y-Your womb is holding me so tight! It's like… it doesn't want to let go of me…" Issei groaned out weakly, his voice now hoarse as he continued thrusting his hips every few seconds, making sure to fill her up completely with his hot seed.

"Oh yes~" Grayfia cooed out, petting his head with the utmost love and affection. "Keep cumming inside. Keep filling me up with your milk. I love it. I love being your whore. I'm yours forever, Ise-kun~" Grayfia's lovely voice eased his hot body. If possible, the young man would stay inside this place forever and keep on going.

With a whisper, he gently licked the principal's neck before smiling. "I've always looked up to you and admired you from a distance, and I actually can't believe you'd be interested in someone like me. I may not be Sirzechs Gremory, but I know that I can love you as much as he did, I promise. Or maybe even more than that…" he then planted a sweet kiss towards her cheek. "I love that this body is mine alone, Fia-chan. You're mine to fuck for the rest of our lives." Issei's possessive tone gave Grayfia a sense of happiness as she began to tear up. He knew about Sirzechs being her former husband and hearing him make that promise to her sent her heart fluttering like butterflies.

Her hands and legs now untied by Issei, Grayfia pulled her lover down and kissed him gently as her legs were left hanging on the edge of the desk. The both of them were conveying all the love that they had for each other in that one kiss.

Their attention being focused into the gentle kiss, they didn't even hear the door softly close. Outside, Rose was licking her fingers that were coated in her arousal. Moaning against her fingers, she was flush with lust at what she had just came to three times. Her shirt and bra were discarded, leaving her large breasts exposed as she leaned on the doorway. "Wh-What a bunch of perverts… I-I never expected Ise-kun to be so… dominating in sex… is he even the same student that everyone knows?" Rossweisse whispered out heavily, the large blush still evident on her face. "Those two… fucking like animals like that. I'm actually jealous." the young teacher admitted to herself with a pout.

Being a single woman with no experience in having a real boyfriend, Rose wanted what her friend Grayfia had. She realized just now that she wanted the pleasure that she was sure only Issei could give. Not only that, she wanted to experience love as well, but not just with any man. She already had the perfect man for her in mind, yet she lacked the drive to go for it and make it happen.

Having licked her fingers clean of her juices, she put her shirt and bra back on, covering her saliva-covered jugs, before making her way out of the office and school all the way towards her silver Nissan. As she drove towards her apartment home inside her cheap car, Rossweisse still couldn't get act of indecency between her friend and the boy of her dreams out of her mind.

* * *

_**Next chapter, everyone's favorite Valkyrie gets the fucking of a lifetime, with some of the future harem members getting introduced.**_

_**Harem so far (No particular order): Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Murayama, Katase, Kiryuu, Sona, Serafall, Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Kiyome Abe, Yasaka, Gabriel, Penemue, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Le Fay, Kuisha, Coriana, Venelana, Shuri, Yubelluna, Xuelan, Karlamine, Jeanne, Sakuya, Mio, Yuki, Chisato, Leone, Chelsea, Mirajane, Ultear, Sayla, Himari, Kurumi**_

_**Want to suggest someone? Leave a review.**_

_**Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Leave a review.**_

_**To those who want to join our Discord server:**_

[discord . gg / ntHtU2E]

_**To those who want to join our Akame ga Kill server:**_

[discord. gg /VX6sVkq]

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING: BDSM, bondage, dirty talk**_

_**WOW! Over 200 follows and favorites already? Did you like the first chapter that much? XD. Well not to worry, because we have another chapter of pure smut waiting for all you guys. I have nothing to say except that I put up a little poll in my profile regarding this story. I know I said that this would be AU, but some dude suggested that I give supernatural powers to Issei to make him more dominant, and I need your help to decide. Should he have them or not? Go vote in the poll!**_

_**Harem list is updated. Added a few girls, but definitely not the final list. Check it out at the end!**_

_**Unblunted: Pretty sure he will.**_

_**MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs: Andersen is a Norse surname. Look it up, dude.**_

_**37: I have skill in writing lemons, that's all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters…**_

* * *

**Rossweisse**

**(Two Days Later; Streets of Kuoh)**

Issei, riding on his bike, was on his way to his silver-haired teacher's apartment on a clear Saturday afternoon, about to attend a little tutoring session with Rossweisse for the day. This wouldn't be happening right now if it wasn't for his own lust getting the better of him for the past days, because the young man was already getting addicted to sex.

"Pfft, it's not everyday that a smokin' hot principal would come up directly to you and ask you to fuck her brains out…" he wheezed to himself, recounting the reason why this was all happening in the first place. He had a point though, because after having hot and steamy sex he had with Kuoh Academy's own principal a few days ago, he felt the need and desire for more, leading to him planning to come to her office after class so he could be able to feel the sensation of her tight twat around his cock once again, and so that he could see again how beautiful the woman looked when she was getting fucked like an animal.

Unfortunately, things weren't going to go his way this time.

After nonchalantly answering through the test that Rossweisse-sensei gave the whole class during her subject period, Issei felt like he could take on the world the moment he heard the school bell ring. He didn't even care about passing the exam he just took, because he wanted to do something that was far more important than taking a test…

… at least in his own words.

He immediately bolted straight for the principal's office, and he wasn't too pleased when Penemue, Grayfia's secretary, had prevented him from going straight into her work area and explained that the headmaster herself was busy at the moment and did not have time for an appointment with a student.

At that point, Issei didn't know what to do and was left hanging in his place, looking conflicted on what he should be doing right now. He didn't know whether to follow Penemue's words or continue on and meet with his silver-haired lover, but fortunately for him, at the exact same moment, the door to her office opened and Grayfia stepped out with a curious look on her face.

After Penemue had told her of what happened just a while ago, the busty principal simply giggled and personally apologized for Issei's "weird" behavior before inviting the young man into her office. A stupid grin then appeared on his face after that, excited at the thought of fucking the sexy MILF inside her office again.

"Urgh, how long is this trip of hers gonna take? I mean, I might be overreacting, but her damn body is too irresistible! I blame her for being too hot!" Issei thought, reaching the little street where Rossweisse's two-story apartment building is located.

Releasing a deep sigh, Issei contemplated the fact that Grayfia was not in Kuoh at the moment, and was actually out of town because of a seminar between school principals across the region. It was the reason why the two lovers weren't able to feel the satisfying pleasure of sex for the past two days, starting when she explained to Issei the seminar she was supposed to attend to. Although both wanted to get a feel of the other's body again, Grayfia had to be focused for the event and that wouldn't happen if sex was in her mindset the entire time. However, she did promise him that he could bang her for as long as he wanted when she returns, something that Issei was comfortable with accepting as she sent him out of her office with a hot kiss on the lips as her farewell.

However, at the moment, Issei groaned as he finally found his teacher's apartment building. He was so distracted by the prospect of having another mind-blowing fuck session with his sexy MILF, that for the first time ever, Issei Hyoudou has failed an exam.

Perhaps caused by his lust taking over his mind, he wasn't able to focus on the test he took and as a result, he couldn't answer properly and thus led him to fail his exam when he found out about his score yesterday.

Although he was a bit taken aback with the result, Issei didn't let it bother him that much since he knew that his mind wasn't truly in the proper place that time, stolen by lustful thoughts involving Grayfia Lucifuge. Plus, it was just one test and he was sure that he could easily recover his grades if he puts in more effort in reciting and answering tests.

Rossweisse however, was a different situation.

The silver-haired teacher was worried that there might be something wrong with Issei since he failed the exam, and if there was something that her family had taught her, it's that a person should be focused on his goal and be undistracted all the time. It led to Rose asking for him to join her for a tutorial session during the coming weekend and Issei, feeling guilty for letting his desires get the better of him, agreed to her proposal and promised to show up to her house on Saturday.

And that was how it led to this.

Making his way up the staircase near the building's side, he looked left and right for his teacher's apartment unit, which was "202" according to the text message he received from Rose herself regarding her address. He continued walking down the hallway, passing by various apartment units until he finally came across unit 202 located near the end.

"Okay, this must be it. Time to go for it." he said, knocking on the door. He waited for a few seconds before the sound of footsteps started to draw closer, and before he knew it, the door was opened.

"Who is it?" Rose peeked out of her home with a curious look, before her eyes were focused on the brown-haired student out at the hallway. Almost immediately, her face flushed bright red like a tomato before she slammed the door shut. "I-ISE-KUN! PLEASE WAIT FOR ME, I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" she exclaimed loud enough for the young man to hear outside, as a naked Rossweisse ran back into her bedroom to change into a fresh batch of clothes.

"Wonder what's going on with her…" Issei thought to himself in confusion, before shrugging it off and proceeded to wait for the young woman to finish with whatever she was doing.

**(Three Hours Later)**

The silver-haired beauty with a body that rivalled her friend's, Grayfia Lucifuge, stood in front of the stove while waiting for the dish she was preparing to be cooked thoroughly. Several hours have passed since her tutoring session with Issei had come to pass, and the young man would have went home straight away had she not invited him to stay for dinner. She did well with helping Issei catch up and fully get his mind back on track by recalling the test that she made the whole class take a few days ago. She was sure that Issei won't fail another test in the future now that his mind was focused on studies once again.

However, in contrast to what she was supposed to be showing, Rose was not really concentrating at the moment. Right now, her mind was busy recounting the memory of her friend, Grayfia and her secret crush fucking inside the former's office.

A few days had passed and Rose still couldn't get over the fact of Issei's incredible size going in and out of Grayfia in such a brutal manner that only he could do. Having no experience in romance, she never knew a man could fuck as hard as Issei and if Grayfia's expressions that time could be treated as signs, he was an excellent lover and he could prove it easily.

The young teacher had masturbated all day after witnessing that steamy scene, imagining herself in Grayfia's position. It continued until today on her own couch before Issei had arrived earlier, which was why she didn't let him inside her apartment immediately since she had to clean herself up quick to avoid embarrassing herself in front of the brunette.

Oh, how she wished that young stud would fuck her as well with such passion. Grayfia was a lucky woman for managing to get through his skin with her charm. "Ise-kun…" Rossweisse thought while slowly rubbing her thighs together, trying to ignore the burning lust she felt inside.

Issei was already at the dinner table with a smile on his face, enjoying a private chat with his secret lover. Grayfia asked him what he was doing at the moment and he told her about Rossweisse and the tutorial session they had. Grayfia couldn't resist teasing him about how he had failed his test because of him being excited at having sex with her, and Issei only rolled his eyes in amusement at her remark. She then told him that she would be returning to school by Monday, something that Issei became delighted upon knowing as he told her that he couldn't wait to see her again.

"Dinner's served!" Rossweisse's sweet voice reached his ears as he quickly said goodbye to his slutty MILF; the young woman, who was wearing a pink apron, approached the table holding a steaming hot pot of nikujaga.

Setting the food down, she then noticed the heavy but cute blush that formed on Issei's face. "Well, what's with the blush, Ise-kun? See anything you like?" she asked with a teasing smirk before leaning towards him, giving him a slight view of her massive cleavage hidden beneath her blue t-shirt.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Issei exclaimed with a nervous grin as he quickly hid his phone from Rose behind him. The blush on his face was evident, and it was caused by Grayfia sending him a nude photo of her touching herself as a farewell message, which was why he had to quickly turn off his phone and hide it. "A-Anyway, sensei… let's eat up. I don't want this to be gone cold. It smells… so good…" he said, leaning a bit closer to the dish Rossweisse prepared for them both.

"Why thank you, Ise-kun. That's really sweet of you. I made sure to make it really good for you." Rose smiled sweetly as she hung up the apron she used near the stove. "You look so cute when you blush as well~" she added, causing Issei to drop his spoon while looking at her with a surprised expression. Giggling at his reaction, she sat down at the opposite end of the table, in front of Issei.

The young teacher preferred a cheap lifestyle, which was why she was living in a small apartment like this. One bedroom, one bathroom, while the living room was occupying most of the space of the place. Even the small dining table was conjoined with the kitchen since she didn't really like to invite people over or expect company. Rose was also a bit of a clean freak, making sure to clean her home regularly. She also wears socks and slippers whenever she was at home.

Rossweisse could only stare at the eating teen in front of her while trying her best to keep her composure and continue eating. "Ah! Such a manly way of eating!" she thought in lust, watching the man before her chew the food she made. A few more moments later, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she needed to catch his attention. "I don't know if this is right or not… but I need him right now!" With a sneaky smile, hidden by her eating, Rossweisse took off her slipper and slowly crawled her foot towards his pants.

Issei jumped a little in his seat when he felt something extremely soft hit his jeans. Setting his chopsticks down, he felt something trying to move against his crotch, which already caused him to start getting aroused. Raising his head up after feeling that something stroking against his hardening member, and that was when he saw Rossweisse giving him a small smirk. Realizing that his teacher's foot was pressing against him, his eyes widened in total shock.

"W-W-What the hell is she doing!? We're in front of the dining table while eating and I already have Fia-chan!" Issei thought to himself in shock at the young woman's boldness, as he always presumed that she was a shy person outside of the school.

Gritting his teeth, he started to focus solely on his food before him, trying to keep his attention away from Rose's daring actions. His hand twitched every once in a while, which caused him to eat rather awkwardly as a result. The feeling of her foot on his member through his clothes was slowly making him want more.

The silver-haired girl hid her smirk as she continued to stare at the boy in front of her while eating through her food at the same time. While she was embarrassed at her actions that were totally unlike her, she was enjoying the fact that boy he was trying his best to keep himself distracted. When she noticed that he was looking at her direction, she sent him a teasing wink and a kissing motions with her lips. "I never thought I'd be doing this… but I'm so hot! I can't stop even if I wanted to!" Rossweisse couldn't hold in her endless fantasies of the man before her to be inside her, destroying and reshaping her cunt with the massive rod that she felt between her toes.

Blushing furiously because of her growing arousal, Rossweisse could feel her lower lips starting to moisten from the contact. Subtly, she lowered her left hand to her throbbing pussy. When she saw Issei look at her with widened eyes, she sent him a sweet smile and bit back her moan, telling him that she was about to masturbate to him.

Issei had to bite the end of his chopstick to hold in the moan he was about to let out. His teacher, who had surprisingly gotten bolder and somehow perverted, was driving him up the wall in lust. His brown eyes widened even further when Rossweisse showed him her amazing dexterity. Aside from being a Civics teacher in the academy, she was also a capable P.E. instructor at certain occasions. Taking off her sock, she grabbed his zipper with her foot and slowly took Issei's pulsing member out.

Shivers ran up and down her spine at the direct contact of his hot dick on her creamy skin as the blush on her face became stronger. The experience was at least a hundred times better than just watching. Rossweisse became filled with excitement when she saw the pleased look on Issei's face. "He's loving it! I need to keep this up, this is getting me so hot and bothered!" she thought excitedly, her fingers now coated in her juices inside her wet panties. She continued to pleasure her tight walls while gently stroking off his massive prick with her foot.

"Mhmm…" Issei finally let out a soft moan, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Hm? Did you say something, Ise-kun?" Rossweisse asked teasingly, her smirk becoming wider than ever.

"N-N-Nothing… just… just… the food is great, is all. I really love it, sensei…" Issei grinned nervously as he secretly sent her a hidden glare. He tried taking a big bite out of the pork that he had on his chopsticks, only for it to fall back on his plate since his hands were shaking.

"Why thank you, Issei-kun." the silver-haired teacher thanked him with the sly smirk still visible on her face. "I was hoping you would be satisfied with my cooking. I'm happy that you're enjoying it so much." While she was talking with him, she didn't let up on with the foot-job that she was giving him. Raising her other foot, both of her slender feet were now rubbing all over his prick, causing Issei's eyes to widen in both shock and the added sensation he was feeling. Rose moaned inwardly, trying to resist climaxing on her slender fingers, not until he was going to cum together with her.

Issei sent her another silent glare that was less than intimidating because of his blushing face. "So that's how you want this to go down, sensei?" the blonde thought to himself, looking down at her feet on his full-grown erection.

Rossweisse gave him a little smirk when she saw him looking down on the floor. It must have meant he was getting close to his climax, which caused her to speak in a slightly seductive tone afterwards. "You can let it all out, Ise-kun… don't be shy, I can take —!" she cut herself off from her own words when she felt Issei suddenly grab her legs, stopping her from her actions. "I-Ise-kun?" she asked curiously, wondering what made him act like this.

Instead of answering however, he got off from his chair and went under the table, before he started to place soft butterfly kisses all over her lower legs, trailing them up until he reached her creamy thighs. Although she had a pair of grey leggings on, she could still feel the pleasurable sensation of Issei's lips on hers. The young woman had stopped pleasuring herself with her fingers, focusing on Issei instead when she started to moan louder when she felt him kissing her skin.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you made me go through." he grinned, using his hands to massage and pleasure her toes and feet, going up to her legs before going on to squeeze her thighs, making the girl bite her knuckle and moan into it before closing her eyes. That wasn't the end when Issei went up further, kissing up her thighs until his breath reached her crotch.

Rossweisse moaned in disappointment when she no longer felt Issei continuing with his actions, causing her to open his eyes as she saw him coming out from under the table with a serious look on his face. The young man pushed her chair away from the table as he stood up, before he grabbed on to her shoulders and stared into her aqua-colored orbs.

"Do you have any idea how hard you've made me? I could've gone crazy back there, sensei… I never thought that you could be this bold, I always thought you were a shy one." Issei smirked, taking satisfaction at the blush of embarrassment that formed on Rose's face, before he massaged her shoulders slightly.

"Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure." she replied easily, sending Issei a sexy wink, keeping strong with her desire to make the boy fuck her like there's no tomorrow. The brunette's member twitched and became harder at this sexy woman's teasing, causing Issei to move back for a moment, surprised that she was really taking this seriously.

Figuring that he might not be able to hold himself too long, he decided to get straight to the point and stop his horny teacher before they end up doing something they regret. Issei turned his attention back to Rose and gave her a sad look. "S-Sensei, I can't do this. I can't be with you. I'm… I'm with Grayfia-sensei… we're… we're sort of dating right now…" he muttered, but Rossweisse wasn't having any of it.

It was far too late for any hesitation. One of the things she had learned from her family was to always move forward, and she was determined to get what she wanted.

"Hm…" Rose mumbled as she crossed her arms together, pushing her massive bust up for him to see. "Well you're quite the risk-taker, Ise-kun… going out with somebody like the school's principal and…" She leaned closer to his ear and began to speak again, her breath sending a chill up his spine. "Even going as far as fucking that slut of a woman inside her office."

Issei's mouth instantly fell open as his face became white as a sheet at his teacher's words. "W-W-W-Wh-Wh-What?" Issei stuttered, shaking in fear of being caught doing such things with Grayfia.

The silver-haired bombshell giggled at his response, playfully smacking him on the arm. "Oh, don't worry. I won't let your dirty little secret out, you dirty boy."

Issei sighed in relief afterwards.

"But, seeing you and Grayfia-san in such a daring position got me all hot that time." As he looked back towards Rose in shock, the young teacher slid her hands inside his shirt and let her delicate fingers run down his well-toned body. "To be honest, I've had my eyes on you since you showed up at the academy a year ago. I've had a crush on you ever since, and I was so jealous when I saw you fucking Grayfia-san on her desk, actually." She then smiled as she trailed her fingers along Issei's abs underneath his shirt, before she smirked once again. "But judging on how you keep getting embarrassed quickly ever since earlier, I bet you've dreamed of fucking me before, haven't you?"

Gulping heavily, Issei could only nod his head in agreement as he fell to one knee. He had dreamed of fucking his sexy silver-haired teacher many times in the past and even recently, apparently. The only difference was that he was fucking both Grayfia and Rose at the same time. "Y-Yeah… I have." he whispered out in a slightly dazed voice as he could feel his pants becoming strained under his member.

"Wow… you're quite the player for dealing with two girls then, Iss-kun." she whispered in a hot tone, with one of her hands going down to touch his covered erection. "Well, do you think you can handle me?" she asked cockily, noticing that he had remained frozen ever since he admitted to having secret fantasies about her.

Her last sentence appeared to have snapped Issei out of his little trance, bringing him back to reality. With a feral growl, Issei launched himself at the teasing woman, grabbing her off the chair by her hips before throwing her towards the floor.

Consequences be damned!

He was going to fuck this woman and bury her teasing into the ground!

Keeping that in mind, the young man roughly pulled off her leggings and panties from her hips, leaving her nether regions exposed before lining his crotch up to her twitching hole. Before doing anything else, he looked to towards Rossweisse, who was both breathing and blushing heavily at how fast he was able to move even though he was embarrassed like hell a while earlier.

Deciding to help her calm down, Issei leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, causing Rose's eyes to widen for a brief moment due to intense happiness that was built up inside her. "I'm actually kissing Ise-kun~! His lips taste so good! I'm so happy!" she thought to herself, about to tear up in happiness before she returned the kiss with all of her love and passion, wrapping her arms around his strong neck to pull her further down towards her and make it deeper. Issei then slid his arm under her and grabbed the hem of her shirt, before pulling it up toward her head that he had to separate from her lips in order to take it off, leaving Rossweisse in just a white bra that could barely contain her cleavage.

"Are you… going to have… your wicked way with me?" she asked with a cute blush, before Issei pinned her arms above her head and ripped her bra off, causing the teacher to yelp slightly as her bare breasts were on display for him to see.

Issei's eyes slightly widened with the size of Rose's tits. She was easily a D-cup, about the size as Grayfia and it honestly got him to drool for a few moments. Looking down, he saw the minx giving him a saucy smirk as she returned the favor by propping up on one elbow before tearing his pants down, boxers and all.

Since Issei wasn't even paying attention, the silver-haired woman was immediately met with the sight of his twitching rod just a few inches from her lower lips. Rossweisse's eyes widened almost instantly as she was pushed back down by Issei, who was smirking at her in return. "H-H-H-He's so fucking huge! W-Will it even fit in me?!" She had only seen a glimpse of the meat stick when it was driving in and out of her friend and it didn't prepare her, even the foot-job that she did, for Issei's massive prick.

Shaking in lust, Rossweisse watched the tip of his member press up against her pussy lips. Just the head touching her womanhood had sent her into a mini-orgasm that lubed up his cock, showing how horny she was at the moment. "Do it." she nodded, unable to wait anymore. "Fuck my pussy hard, Ise-kun! I can't take it anymore, make me scream like you did with Grayfia-san~!"

And that he did.

Teasing her womanhood by pressing his lower head in and out of her outer folds, Issei then breached the woman with a harsh grunt, slamming inside her all the way home. Rossweisse howled out in pain as she could feel Issei's tool moving deeper into her inner walls. The small amount of pain that she received to such a large member was instantly forgotten by the overwhelming pleasure it was giving afterwards. "I-I-I've ne-never felt this full before~~!" Rose squealed in her mind, one of her dreams becoming reality at this moment. Her sexy body shook under the strong form that was now hovering over her.

Issei grunted in pleasure at the tight hold this cunt had over his dick. It was like his first time with Grayfia, and he had to keep still before he'd make any other move for now. Issei knew that he was larger than most males so Rossweisse needed time to get used to his size, which she would be getting from now on. His brown eyes widened in happiness when he felt the familiar heat of female cum wash over his pulsing prick, signalling him to continue on.

With the cock-head now tightly pressed up against her cervix, her toes curled and her eyes rolled to the back of their sockets as the young man started to move in and out of her. Powerful legs wrapped around Issei's hips as Rossweisse continued to shake and silently shrill over the euphoria-filling male.

Looking back at the man that now ruined her for others, Rose let out one simple demand. "Fuck me~! Fuck me harder, you stud~~!" With that, another cry of lust escaped her juicy lips. "Ah-Mph!" Rose's yell would have likely been heard throughout the apartment if Issei hadn't pressed his lips to hers. The brunette's tongue easily dominated hers in a hot kiss while he bashed his hips against the beautiful teacher.

"Sh-She's so hot inside! H-Hotter than Fia-chan!" Issei thought, continuing to drive his rod in and out of the tight hold that her pussy had over him. Wildly kissing the woman, he ran his left hand up to her left tit and gave it a squeeze while his right hand went to her other breast and pinched her nipple, causing Rose to scream in pleasure into his mouth. Grunting a little, he put in more power into his thrusts because the new hold that her pussy had didn't want him to retreat.

Rose's bountiful bosom bounced in Issei's grasp with every punishing thrust that he gave her body. The woman's leg muscles were starting to cramp from the tight hold she had on his cock while her speech had long since passed from being coherent. All Rossweisse could do was try and kiss him back and thrust her womanly hips against his rutting member. Shakily, the hot teacher separated from his lips and leaned her head to the side, allowing her to place gentle kisses to his neck.

Issei did the same, leaving his marks on the silver-haired beauty's skin for only him to see in such a manner. It was a dizzying thought that he was making this horny teacher his own just like he did with Grayfia. His balls slapped loudly against the plump flesh that was Rose's ass, encouraging him to give her creamy skin a resounding slap, making it ripple and further fuel his arousal. "So good~!" Turning to the left a little, he could see the young woman's lust-filled eyes staring at him. "Y-You're fucking me so good, Ise-kun! How are you this good~~?" she moaned out in between heavy breaths. Sweat coated their bodies now, making a disturbingly loud slapping sound with every thrust he gave that made the boy growl in a feral manner.

"You already know, don't you?" Issei said between haggard breaths and his powerful movements, speaking for the first time in minutes. "You saw me fucking Grayfia-sensei into oblivion… that means that you're a slut too, sensei!" His breath hitched a little, feeling her pussy walls clamped tighter into him. It appears that Rose gets more aroused when he would use dirty talk on her. "Getting off on watching your principal friend getting fucked by a student!"

"Y-Yes!" Rossweisse moaned out, feeling hotter than before at being called a slut by her lover. "I'm such a slutty teacher for wanting this young cock inside me~!" she squealed out in surprise when she found herself in a lotus position this time. Issei's hands were on her back and her shapely hips, gripping her tightly as she bounced up and down his prick in a rapid pace. Thrusting herself up, she grabbed his head and squashed her boobs into his face. "F-Fuck! Suck my tits, Ise-kun~! Your teacher wants it~~!" she pleaded with a lewd expression.

"So fucking hot!" Issei groaned out between sucking and licking each of the woman's wonderfully delicious breasts. Rossweisse could feel all of him through her body as she felt him slap her ass and massage her skin afterwards, before repeating this process over and over until her plump bottom had turned bright red as a result. Screaming, she grabbed his back tighter that before as she felt her belly knot around his member, while Issei had a similar feeling in his loins. The brunette could feel his cock twitch erratically with each pump he delivered. His teacher's slutty body was milking his balls for his hot cum.

"Oh, oh fuck~!" she screeched out, her own drool dripping down into her breasts, which only made Issei hornier than before as he bit each of her nipples slightly. "I-I-I-I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from Ise-kun's cock so deep inside me~~~!" Rossweisse yelled out. Her bouncing body thrashed against his own, driving him closer to his own climax.

"S-Shit!" Issei yelled out, leaving his suckling and raised his head up to look the at Rossweisse's lovely red face. "You're gonna make me blow, sensei! I'm going to fill this slutty pussy with cum! Get ready!" With a slight grunt, he stood up and carried her with his hands on her butt, making the woman hold on tighter, before bouncing harder on and off his thumping hips and prick.

"YES!" the horny bitch roared out in ecstasy. Her face set in the sexiest look he never thought his own teacher could possibly make. "Don't waste a single drop! Pour it all inside me, Ise-kun~~!" Making sure he doesn't pull out, when he thrusted back into her pussy, she used her long legs to hold him there and squeezed her cunt around his tool.

This new hold and her dirty voice was all that Issei could possibly handle. With a loud roar, he slammed his lips against Rossweisse as the teen spilled all of his spunk inside his sexy hanging teacher. Shaking heavily, Issei quickly sat down on the nearby couch as he continued his climax that now reached her cervix.

Rose's mind was filled with white, her vision became blurred, and her eyes flew to the back of her skull. Her climax was triggered by his own, as both of their lower bodies got coated in their combined love juice. Trembling slightly, Rossweisse kissed Issei with wild passion and lust that made them both lose track of time of how long they climaxed.

"F-Fuck!" More of his seed blasted out of his twitching rod as he wrapped his fist around Rose's long silver locks. Piercing through her womb, his cock-head reached the back of her and exploded all of its contents into her. Rossweisse swore she could pass out any moment when his seed hit the back of her womb, before a silent shrill escaped her lips as she had the greatest orgasm of her life.

No other man could possibly compare to Issei.

Cumming for so long, their combined fluids rushed out of Rose's well-fucked whore-hole. Shuttering, the woman leaned her entire body against Issei, making them fall on the couch in a hot mess. The blonde instinctively wrapped his arms around her slightly taller frame while his rod kept pumping all of his hot sperm into her tight womanhood.

"H-Holy fuck!" the teacher whispered out in a dry and tired voice. She couldn't believe that the young man she had known only for a year could be this good a fuck. "You fucked me so good, Ise-kun. I can't believe how amazing you are." she complemented her new lover, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Uhm… thanks. That was amazing, sensei." he said with a smile, squeezing her body a little tighter against his. "I… I still can't believe we did this, though." Issei let out a little chuckle. "Does this mean… that we're together? I have Fia-chan, and I don't know what she'll think —!" he was cut off as Rossweisse kissed him once more, this time on the lips. Unlike the kisses they shared when they were fucking like animals, this one showed her pure love for him.

Leaving the kiss, she sent him a warm smile. "I'll handle Grayfia-san, so leave it to me. I know her better than you do, after all." she reminded him with a little wink. Although he was a little hesitant, Issei eventually gave in to the logic behind her words.

"Thanks, s-sensei…" he thanked his second lover, a blush forming on his cheeks. "So, uh… what do we do now? I don't want to go home when my pants are all wet with your cum…" he said with a sheepish grin.

With a sweet smile, Rossweisse gave him another gentle kiss. "Don't worry. You can put all those dirty clothes in the washer and get them dry in the morning. I'll let you stay here for the night, Ise-kun."

"R-Really?" he sounded genuinely shocked, since he knew that his teacher preferred living alone. "Are you sure it's okay, though? Y-You don't have to do this, sensei…"

"I'm sure, okay? I'd rather let you stay here than roam the streets out at night. I can't let anything bad happen to my student-slash-boyfriend, you know." she teased, poking him on the nose slightly.

"Well then… I'm glad to be your guest, sensei." he grinned, sitting up so that he could remove his pants, boxers, and briefs all the way. "Thank you for accepting me inside your home."

"Yes, and I think it's time for you to pay for your stay…" Rossweisse said seductively, thrusting her hips against his cock slightly that got him to widen his eyes as a result. "We've got plenty of time tonight, Ise-kun… so why don't you show your slutty teacher how you truly dominate a woman~? Grayfia-san wouldn't want you backing down, now would she?" she teased, grinding her bountiful chest against his.

"Oh, I'll show you sensei… you'll be begging for me to stop when I'm through with you." he warned with a sinister grin as he stood up and carried her by her butt. He then picked up his clothes and walked by the washer near the bathroom, skillfully throwing it inside as he turned it on.

"Well, what are you waiting for Ise-kun? Dominate your teacher and teach her a lesson~~" she whispered into his ear before Issei walked into her bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot before truly starting off this particular night.

That night, Rossweisse wasn't sure if Issei was a complete sadist in bed or if he just liked to experiment in such weird ways that she could barely feel her own body by the time that they were finally done.

**(The Next Day; Rossweisse's Bedroom)**

The morning sun had just peeked through the clouds and through the window of Rossweisse Andersen's bedroom. On the bed laid Issei Hyoudou with his unbelievably sexy teacher on top of him, their hips connected together. Naked bodies were tangled together in their blissful sex-induced sleep.

However, for the young woman, her sleep was disturbed by the light shining in her closed eyes. Grumbling a little, she groggily opened her eyes to glare at the shades that did nothing to block out the sunlight. "Stupid sun…" Rose then let out a pleased sigh when she felt something poke inside her nether regions, but that did make her confused as she looked down, only to have her blue eyes shoot open.

"I-I-Ise-kun!" she almost shouted out in shock, using her arms to prop herself up on the mattress. Rose was on top of her student, both naked as the day they were born, with his giant man-meat still deep within her pleasantly filled fuck-hole. "I-I-I wasn't dreaming at all!" The busty teacher had thought that their lustful night was just caused by her imagination but it wasn't.

She was actually fucked by the boy of her dreams!

And she loved it!

"Morning, sensei!" The voice of her student made her look down to see his cheeky smirk and brown eyes looking up at her. She melted into the smile, smiling back at her the young woman. Issei had been already awake for a couple of hours and he barely managed to keep himself restrained from destroying his whorish teacher with his morning-wood. The hard tool inside her twitched constantly as her pussy walls were unconsciously squeezing him in her sleep. The moment she finally woke up, he was ecstatic because that could mean he would be able to fuck her again, as he wasn't sure if he could hold out any longer.

Now that he had Rossweisse claimed as his lover, his desire to confine her to a bed and take her over and over had turned into a reality that he would make sure to happen today. "G-G-Good morning, Ise-kun." Rossweisse stuttered her reply with a healthy blush on her beautiful face.

Smiling, he hugged her closer towards him as she laid her head on his chest. "Last night was amazing, sensei. It was one of the best nights of my life!" he exclaimed happily, and Rose couldn't help but agree with him as the night before had been the best fuck she had ever gotten, and will most likely get better when they spend more time together.

"I-I agree…" she spoke out, forgetting all about the shock that took over her earlier. "That was amazing, Ise-kun… but please… can you just call me 'Rose' since we're not at school? I feel like nothing has changed between us if you keep referring to me as your teacher… so just use what most people call me… okay? I-I love you." Rossweisse confessed, looking deep into her lover's eyes.

Brown eyes widened in shock before closing in happiness afterwards. Hugging the busty silver-haired girl closer, "Okay… I… I love you too… Rose. I've… I've had eyes on you for so long too!" Issei exclaimed with a large smile. Leaning up, the sexy teacher looked into her student's eyes before they shared a wet, passionate kiss. The kiss woke up their lustful desires and immediately fueled their arousal as a result. The twitching cock deep inside her pussy then made her body heat up.

"I'm glad." Rossweisse said, separating from his lips with their combined saliva connecting them together, before she flashed her lover a sexy smile, grinding her chest slowly against his in an attempt to seduce the brunette. "Now how about we continue this, Ise-kun?" she suggested, her lower mound tightening around Issei's pulsing meat stick.

"Urgh…" Issei groaned in pleasure at Rose's cum-filled pussy walls constricting itself around his hot dick.

It was so soft, hot, tight, and pleasing that it was almost unbelievable that he took her virginity last night. "I'm so lucky!" Issei thanked God above that he was given two amazing women for him to love and them loving him back. "What a naughty teacher you are, Rose… seducing your student like this…" he moaned out, his hands now roaming all over the woman's creamy body.

Rossweisse sent him a saucy smirk as she raised her hips up high, keeping only the tip of his cock inside her cunt, before she slammed herself down on his hips all the way. "OHHH, GOD!" she screamed out in lust at the massive prick that was so deep inside her womb early in the morning. "Fuck this dirty teacher, Ise-kun~! Fuck my slutty hole as hard as you can~~!" Rossweisse begged with newfound sweat dripping down her luscious silver locks.

Just the sight of his beloved teacher bouncing on his manhood, her sensual voice saying such dirty things he never imagined her blurting out, and her beautiful hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight peeking through the windows made him growl in deep arousal and desire. Issei growled as his hands held his lover's curvy hips firmly, before thrusting his hips up when she bounced down again. The sight of her jiggling tits made him lick his lips in desire to suck and milk them. After he totally left her abused last night, he came to realize that Rose's enormous breasts were one of the main attributes he liked about her body, even before all of this happened. To see them bouncing up and down right in front of his face was a dream come true and he couldn't wait to devour them once more, like his early breakfast in the morning.

Their pace and rhythm now mixed up together, Rossweisse let out a loud, throaty moan at the new pace. "Y-Yes~!" she shouted out, not caring if her voice was too loud for the room to contain. Continuing to bounce like a common whore, she grabbed her Issei by his shoulders and made him sit up slightly on the bed. The young woman wrapped her arms around his head and secured him in her generous bosom, her tongue hanging out as she breathed quite heavily. "Yes, Ise-kun~~! Suck your naughty teacher's tits! They need to be sucked on~!" Rossweisse yelled out happily when Issei's tongue lashed out like a hungry lion and bathed her pink nipple in saliva before sucking on it like it was his favorite treat.

The horny teacher was moaning like a real slut while flashing the most ahegao smile that she could muster. "Shit!" Issei roared out between the heavenly milk jugs he was playing with and sucking on. His body shivered in ecstasy when he drove his hips faster into her tight cunt lips that seemed to have gotten even tighter than last night. His tight sack smacked against her full womanly ass with each pump and pull out. "You slutty bitch! I'm gonna punish you for fucking your student so early in the morning!" His husky voice and demanding personality combined with him giving her plump butt a loud spank literally made her feel like jelly.

Her head flew back, her eyes rolling to the top of her skull as she helped the young brunette fuck her. Rossweisse used his shoulders as leverage to make every thrust deeper and rougher than before, and the repeated sounds of their slapping flesh sent them both to heaven. His rough hands constantly slapping her doughy ass only made her moan harder than before. Spit came flying out of her mouth by now, as she had gotten addicted to Issei's never decreasing pumps. "O-O-OH FUCK!" the bitch screeched out in pure bliss. Her fingernails dug into Issei's skin, the boy grunted in slight pain but he answered by sitting up throwing Rossweisse down on the bed. "Yes! Fuck me more! Claim this naughty teacher as your own!" the silver-haired girl demanded, as Issei's dominating body hovered over her.

Without saying anything, he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. They kissed one another as much as they could, tongue clashing against tongue before he plunged his still-twitching member back into its personal hole. Rossweisse's back arched in intense pleasure when Issei began to slap her ass while nibbling at her leaking breasts. "Shit!" he exclaimed with a stupid grin on his face. "You're tit milk is so good! This is mine now! You hear me, you bitch?! You're mine, Rose! No one will ever be able to fuck this sexy body but me!" The young brunette was too deep in his own lust to notice his words, and the fact that he was fucking her relentlessly into the bed. Her inner walls tightened and slowly got destroyed with each and every pump of his thundering manhood.

"Yes!" Rossweisse squealed out. Her long arms wrapped around his back in her embrace, before she leaned closer to his ear, her hot breath sending chills down his spine. "Fill me up! Spurt all that seed inside this dirty whore! Give me your cum, you stud!" Her alluring whisper combined with her legs holding her lover deep inside her tight pussy finally made him lose control.

"ALL MINE!" Issei roared out, slamming his rod inside as far as he could, piercing her cervix before spewing his entire load deep into the woman's fuck-hole. Rose's entire body stiffened when she felt Issei unload his orgasm deep within her tight cunt walls. Her blue eyes rolled to the back of her head, before letting out the loudest yell she had for the strongest orgasm she has ever been given so far.

"YESSS~~!" Rossweisse cried out in pure ecstasy, loving the feeling of Issei's sperm once again flowing deep into her womb. Their bodies twitched erratically as they climaxed on each other, keeping themselves joined together with neither willing to separate from the other.

Issei kept his face on the girl, biting her creamy skin and absolutely loving her sweaty taste. Everything about her was delicious and he wanted more and more of her, as Rose's tight walls squeezed every last ounce of his seed out of his pulsing member. Rossweisse was in the same boat, her mind was sent into the gutter as her world and body were rocked by her own student, now boyfriend. Dirty images of what she had in her mind flooded her head, which only prolonged her squirting female juices on the man-meat that would continue to satisfy and pleasure her for the rest of her life.

A few minutes passed before Issei shakily released the last of his sperm into Rose's gushing whore-hole. Shuttering for the last time, Issei's head fell right between his personal fun-bags. The silver-haired teacher hugged her sweaty student's form to her jiggling tits, where she was sure that he would never leave. The feeling of his tongue and lips on her left tit only confirmed her prediction her thoughts, causing her to smile sweetly. "Heheh." she giggled while lovingly stroking Issei's sweaty brown locks, a healthy blush appearing on her face. "Thank you, Ise-kun." she whispered, kissing his head softly. "I love you. Thank you for making me feel so loved… I don't want this to end." Tears welled up in her eyes, feeling truly happy at this moment.

Issei buried his face deeper into the busty woman's bosom. Her natural body scent was like a drug to him and her sweet words made him want to show her how much he loved her as well. "I love you too, Rose." Issei muttered, releasing her nubs to look into her eyes. "I'll make you happy always, and I won't let you go… I'll keep you safe as long as I'm alive." He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, confirming his words. Their combined taste didn't deter him as he continued to show Rossweisse how he felt about her.

Ending the kiss, both let out a sigh of contentment before snuggling close to one another. The afterglow of their morning session left them desiring for more but they held themselves back for now. Issei turned his gaze back to his slutty bitch and thought of a good idea for them to spend quality time together to strengthen their bond. "Hey, Rose?" he asked her.

"Hmm?" she muttered, nuzzling closer into his chest, listening closely to his heartbeat while also keeping her attention directed towards Issei.

"How about we go on a date tonight? Since I'm with you and Fia-chan now, I need to keep both of you happy. But since she's not here right now, I'll have to take you out first." he suggested, before Rossweisse surprised her lover with a wet kiss that showed him her happiness at the moment.

The bombshell of a teacher didn't expect his sudden suggestion to go on a date, but she was happy nonetheless. "I'd love to, Ise-kun!" she squealed out like a happy schoolgirl. Chuckling slightly, Issei held her closer, loving the feeling of her hardened tits on his skin.

"I'm glad, sensei. Make yourself beautiful, because we're going to someplace nice tonight. Oh wait, you're already beautiful…" Issei promised his teacher who nodded happily, too excited for what was in store for this night.

**(That Night; Outside of Rossweisse's Apartment Building)**

Issei Hyoudou was standing at the bottom of the staircase by the sidewalk wearing a formal dining outfit; a white buttoned-up shirt, a red tie, and a black jacket was thrown over his shoulder. "Wonder what she's going to wear…" Not too long after, images of what his teacher-slash-girlfriend would wear started to fill his mind. His face soon became red and blood started to drip down his nose due to his wild imagination, before his teacher's melodious voice reached his ears.

"Ise-kun." Looking at the top, his jaw dropped to the ground as his entire face went red with embarrassment. Rossweisse Andersen's silver hair was freely flowing with the familiar purple ribbon clip, and a strand of her beautiful locks framed her face with very light makeup, which showed off her natural beauty. She was wearing a simple red dress that reached her thighs, and she wore matching brown heels that showed off her long sexy legs. She carried a pink purse on her shoulder, and the cute blush that appeared on her face topped it all off.

"W-Wow… so… beautiful…" Issei could only say dumbly as his pants started to strain around his growing erection, already feeling aroused just by the sight of her sexy body as he threw his coat on.

"T-Thank you." Rossweisse giggled cutely at hid stunned expression, hiding it with her hand over her mouth. "He likes my outfit! I just knew this red one would get his attention!" As she walked down the stairs, she eyed her new boyfriend up and down before she her blush deepened afterwards. "You look handsome too, Ise-kun." she complimented while he was fixing his hair for a little bit in order to stay good-looking for his date.

"Well thanks, Rose… uhh…" Issei rubbed his head sheepishly before offering his arm out for her to take. Giggling at his gentlemen nature, she wrapped her arms around his, and Rossweisse made sure to press her luscious breasts against his arm.

Since he didn't have a driver's license, Rose took the honor of driving the two of them to one of the known restaurants in town, but Issei did swear to be the one to drive the next time that they would go on a date. As soon as their car was parked, he led his girlfriend from the parking area and into the place. "Wow. This is… really amazing, Ise-kun." Rossweisse said, holding on to her boyfriend's arm as she looked around her. It has always been one of her dreams to go on a real date with her boyfriend, and now it was all going to be real.

"I'm glad you like it, Rose." Issei smiled at her before seeing the waiter at the podium. "I made a reservation for two under Hyoudou." he informed the man. Looking at a small records book, the waiter led them both to a table inside.

The young woman was slightly shocked that it was this easy for him, before she realized what was happening. With a sly smirk, she nudged her brown-haired student gently. "Y-You p-planned this, didn't you?" she stuttered, only to receive a wide grin as her answer, and she could only blush and look away in embarrassment because of Issei's thoughtfulness.

He pulled a chair out for her and let her sit down, before he gently pushed her back towards the table. Issei sat down and made an order with Rossweisse doing the same; soon, the waiter had left and the silver-haired woman decided to tease her new lover. "So, Ise-kun. Do you have any more surprises planned for your teacher?" she asked with a coy smirk. Issei could only chuckle in response, because this was a sign that she was enjoying their night together so far.

Deciding to give her a little taste of her own medicine, he leaned forward and flashed a smirk of his own. "I don't know, sensei. I'm kind of distracted by this beautiful woman in front of me." Rose had blushed deeply from his words of flattery, but she could feel happiness building up inside her. "She has long beautiful silver hair and it makes me feel so happy that I got to know her." Issei ended his words with a light smile.

Rose's heart soared at the confession as she leaned back and looked away to the side in slight embarrassment. "T-T-Thank you…" she whispered with a smile, her blush growing deeper before turning back towards the young man before her. Reaching out her hand, she interlocked her fingers with his. "I'm happy that I met you as well, Ise-kun." Both lovers now had a blush on their faces. "I'll definitely talk to Grayfia-san about this, because I don't want to let you go." the silver-haired beauty admitted with a warm smile.

The dirty teacher then took this particular moment to realize how handsome Issei had truly become. Just the fact that she had this stud with her made her so wet. Her pussy lips parted a little, slightly making her inner thighs wet with her juices, as she continued to remember their actions this morning and last night. In fact, just by being across him was making her hot.

Peaking around, she noticed that the lights were very dim with the tablecloth in front of her hiding everything that was below the waist, she gained a dirty smirk on her face. "Ise-kun." she called out, causing the brunette the look into his teacher's' eyes and his eyes slightly widened at the hungry look that she now had. "Why don't you let this naughty teacher thank her loving boyfriend?" She didn't even let him think about it as she slipped out of her chair and went under the table. As she crawled sexily to her lover's strained pants, she began to get hotter and her pussy became wetter than before. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but it's making me so hot!" Rossweisse thought lustfully.

Reaching her prize, she rested her soft hand on the growing bulge on his pants. "Urhm…" Issei grunted as softly as he could, not wanting to draw attention to himself and his date. "R-Rose…" The young man was embarrassed about his teacher's actions, but he'd be lying if he didn't say that he wasn't turned on. The fact that Rossweisse might get caught doing something so embarrassing only raised his arousal that got him to let this happen.

As time passed, Rose was getting tired with just rubbing the enormous bulge on his pants, she pulled the zipper down and was greeted with the sight of her Issei's slightly limp member falling on her face. "Ah~" she whispered as she nuzzled it softly with her cheek. "So wonderful, Ise-kun~" Her seductive voice made his cock twitch, before it started to stand up and become fully erect in a matter of seconds. "This shouldn't be too hard." Leaning back, she took a deep breath and started to lick his member with her hot tongue, tasting every bit of it from the tip all the way down to the base. It was her first time to give a blowjob, and yet she was already acting like an expert in it when she realized that Issei was enjoying her actions so far.

"Do you want me to suck you off, Ise-kun~?" she asked seductively, wanting him to have the final say before she would drive him crazy with her mouth. As soon as he saw him nod, Rose smiled and took his whole cock inside her mouth in one go.

Issei's eyes widened as his lower head was hitting the back of her hot, tight throat, making it all dirty with his pre-cum. Rossweisse moaned throatily around the meat stick that was currently deep inside her oral tunnel. Slowly dragging her head up, she sent her boyfriend a sultry wink that made him moan piteously. Oh, he really wanted to jam his rod into his slut's mouth but he couldn't as he didn't really want to gain too much attention and get caught in the act.

The feeling of his teacher's tongue licking at his shaft sent shivers up and down his spine, and she was also doing her best not to take in too much of his cock. For a first timer, it was slightly strange that Rossweisse knew exactly what to do right now.

Perhaps it was because of her dirty fantasies with Issei? Or is she some kind of a closet pervert under the teacher persona that everyone in Kuoh know about?

Either way, her hot tongue was becoming faster and the girl took his erection deeper with each rough head bob back and forth. "F-Fuck!" Issei whispered as softly as he could, laying the side of his head on top of the table. His fists clenched tightly in an attempt to keep himself from feeling anything more, but it wasn't enough. Trying to stand up, his brown orbs shot open when he noticed that he couldn't. Looking down, he saw Rose licking his foreskin, sending him a saucy smirk with her hands pushing him back down on his chair.

"Nuh uh, Ise-kun." she teased lightly, with her tongue still licking away at the wet man-meat in her grasp. "Let your slutty teacher suck you off. You wanted it, remember? Actually…" Rossweisse trailed off, licking all the way from the bottom of his cock to the tip, his taste sending her mind in a haze. "Why don't I warm you up with these tits that you love so much?" Sliding off the straps of dress and pulling it down, she let the young brunette drink in the sight of her enormous breasts.

Issei blushed even harder as he stared at his teacher's bosom, finding it very hot to see her wearing a dress while she was undressing herself that it caused his cock to twitch a few more times. Licking his dry lips, he was about to squeeze them and make himself satisfied when Rossweisse gently slapped them away with an amused smirk on her face. Narrowing his eyes, he was about to demand that she let him do what he wanted before he was literally sent to heaven.

Rose's soft jugs were wrapped around Issei's angrily twitching rod; the horny woman looked at her lover with the same hungry look thar she had given him last night as well as this morning. "S-So hot~~" Rose moaned wantonly as the feeling of his hot dick in between her heavenly breasts only made her pussy even wetter than before. Sneaking a look, Issei drew a rough breath at the sight of his girlfriend.

She looked even more beautiful now, in his opinion, as her massive boobs were slowly rubbing up and down his prick, pleasuring him with the feeling of her creamy skin on his own. "Urgh!" he groaned louder as Rossweisse licked every drop of pre-cum that leaked onto her chest. Issei, unable to help himself, wrapped his fingers around her nipples and began to play with them to his heart's content.

"A-Ahh! I-Ise-kun~~" Rossweisse moaned around his member, making her movements faster than before. The vibrations from her muffled voice only made him twitch harder for her, getting him closer and closer to his impending climax that wasn't far from happening now. "Cum on your naughty teacher's tits, Ise-kun… I want your dirty milk all over me~" she begged with a throaty whisper that made him shut his eyes tightly in pleasure.

Quickly reaching for the back of the girl's head, Issei made her thrust her mouth on his member a few more times, before his seed finally exploded deep within Rose's waiting mouth. "Mmph!" Issei muffled his scream of pleasure through his coat's sleeve as he came inside the silver-haired beauty's hot mouth in an explosion of lust and desire. Rossweisse was in her own personal world as she licked and took in all the cum erupting from the rod that was twitching in her mouth. "So good~! Ise-kun's milk is so delicious! I'm really getting addicted to this!" the slut moaned around his cock, as more of Issei's seed pumped out while she enjoyed the feeling of the hot spunk that she could hold against her tit flesh.

Releasing his teacher's amazing cleavage, Issei slumped back in his chair. Blushing in embarrassment, Issei looked down to see his slutty teacher enjoying the feast that was his semen. The busty woman was in eutrophic pleasure while slurping all his cum off her mouth in a sensual lick as she knew her lover was watching her. After licking the last bit off, she sent him a saucy wink afterwards.

After placing a kiss on his leaking tool, she slowly went back to her seat when no one noticed and sat down comfortably. "Thank you for the drink, Ise-kun. I think it's my new favorite beverage now." she teased out with a deep blush of her own. Issei could only look at her in deep lust, feeling angry that she just let it be finished that way. Growling slightly, he was about to lean over to her, but the waiter had arrived with their food. Issei narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, restraining his lust for now as he ate with his girlfriend quietly, subtly teasing her with how cute she looked with his cum all over her.

After twenty minutes, they both have finished their food as Issei couldn't control himself anymore. He leaned over the table, getting close to his teacher's ear and whispered haggardly, with his voice dripping in arousal. "Go to the restroom. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be begging to stop, sensei." Gently blowing into her ear, he enjoyed seeing the massive blush that she just sported on her beautiful face.

Rossweisse inwardly cheered as her juices started to drip down her legs due to her uncontrollable arousal. It was always one of her fantasies to have sex in a public place, especially with her own boyfriend. With a sweet smile, she began to whisper back. "Meet me in ten minutes. Prepare to have those big balls sucked dry." she answered back. With that, the two shared a short but passionate kiss, before Rose made her way towards the bathroom.

Whistling softly to himself, he waited patiently, telling the waiter that Rose had gone to the toilet before he paid for their expenses. After the ten minutes had completely passed, he got up and walked towards the women's restroom, being careful not to attract unwanted attention. Looking around, seeing that the coast was finally clear, he opened the door and went inside.

Rossweisse was gushing as she waited by the door for her boyfriend to come in and be greeted to her current attire. She let her dress hang off her arms, showing her marvelous tits to the world, and had the bottom of her dress all ruffled up, showing that she was not wearing any panties underneath. Her silver hair flowed down her back and some of it had framed her eyes, giving her a more alluring look that she knew Issei loved. Her aqua-colored eyes were alive in lust when her lover finally walked into the room. Rose couldn't help but giggle at the stunned expression on his face because of the erotic sight.

The brunette almost passed out because of a nosebleed at seeing his sexy hot teacher sensually leaning against the sink. Her breasts were full, exposed, and ready to be ravaged, as her cunt juice were flowing down her thighs like a wonderfully juicy waterfall. "I'm not letting you escape this time!" With a low growl, he flung himself towards his slutty girlfriend.

"Iya!" Rossweisse moaned out happily at the rough treatment she was getting. Back now firmly against the sink, the bad teacher looked deep into her Issei's aroused eyes. The look in his eyes alone made her cum a little; small amounts of her vaginal fluids splashed against his pants as he threw off his tie, shirt, and coat.

"Naughty sensei." Issei teased the furiously blushing Rossweisse. The fact that pushing her against the sink alone caused her to experience a mini-orgasm filled him with pride. "Can't wait to show her who's boss again." he thought with a perverted grin. "Cumming on your student after being pushed back. I wonder how hard you'll cum when I'm done fucking your beautiful ass." Issei grabbed her shoulders firmly and flipped her over, her plump ass sticking out for him as she propped herself on the sink with her arms.

Rossweisse was blushing super hard right now as she felt Issei take pull down her dress until it was finally off of her. "W-Wait!" she shouted out, making him stop all of a sudden. Seeing him staring longingly at her ass made her turn away in embarrassment. "I-I-I've never taken any-anything back there…" The sight of his beautiful teacher so cutely, combined with the fact she was now full naked before him inside a public place him harder than ever.

"ROSE!" Yelling, Issei plunged his whole member inside her ass after he had taken down his pants and underwear. Rossweisse didn't have even time to prepare for what was going to happen, so she let out a high pitched yell, throwing her head back in definite surprise. Her squeal would have been heard by others if Issei's mouth and tongue were not already on hers, pleasuring her oral tunnels with his dominating figure. Her head was turned to the side to connect with his mouth while her arms kept her propped up, staying at that position for a few seconds to give her some time to adjust. Her lover's giant prick was so deep inside her ass that she couldn't think straight. The amount of pain she received was unbelievable, but also the pleasure that came from it as well. "I-I-I can't believe I'm getting off on the pain! Is this even real?!" she thought with embarrassment at the fact that she could be a masochist.

"S-So amazing. Your ass is so tight around me… much tighter than your pussy…" muttered Issei between their kisses. Rose's butthole was so tight that it felt like it was trying to break off his cock. But, with the slight pain also came the pleasing feeling and pride at the fact he had now taken Rossweisse's first anal experience. "I-I love you, sensei." Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but smile at the healthy blush that formed on the woman's face in embarrassment.

The silver-haired woman's hair was covered in sweat, the salty liquid slowly trailing down to her bosom, which gave her an even more appealing form. Feeling her lover stop for a moment, she looked back and saw the care that his eyes reflected on his soul. "Oh, Ise-kun." Rossweisse moaned happily, a few tears flowing down her lovely face.

When he was about to ask if he did something wrong, the beautiful teacher had her left arm around his neck and abruptly pulled him into another hot kiss. Her legs managed to hook around his own, pulling his pulsing cock deeper inside her, making her moan louder as their sloppy tongues battled inside their mouths. Since he was surprised with her sudden actions, Rossweisse won this time and set the pace for their liplock. The young teacher sucked on his tongue like an animal, making lewd sounds that both lovers truly enjoyed.

His brown eyes closed as he loved the feeling of his girlfriend sucking on his tongue. Rose's hot mouth on his tongue and the tight hole currently squeezing his prick altogether made him cum instantly. Moaning loudly between the kisses they shared, he unloaded the white seed he had stored up into her anal tunnels. Rossweisse's moans filled the place up as well, feeling so hot and proud that she made her beloved Issei cum just by kissing.

Breaking off from the kiss, Rossweisse looked at her boyfriend and gave him a smile of utmost happiness. "I love you too, Ise-kun. You make me so happy all the time… even before we were together." After her little confession, with Issei giving her a small smile in return, she then looked at him with hot and steamy eyes that showed her lustful side returning. "Now~" Lightly pulling him in, the feeling of his cum sloshing around inside her made her moan louder. "How about you fuck your naughty slut's ass now~? Claim your teacher as your own, you perverted boy." she basically demanded of him with a stern glare.

He found the glare to be very hot and answered in the most pleasurable way he could. Slowly pulling himself out, leaving only the tip of his cock in, he plunged back in hard, causing some of his milk inside her butthole to burst out. Rossweisse threw her head back again as spit flew out of her mouth, once again feeling so full with his cock penetrating deep into her. As Issei started to continue this pace, the silver-haired woman looked down and saw his cum leaking out of her ass in between his thrusts, something which she found highly arousing as her own juices flowed down her legs.

"Iya!" she squealed out when Issei slapped her plump ass, before she felt her long silver hair being pulled back, causing her to look up once again.

The sight of his teacher getting dominated in every way possible caused Issei to make his thrusts faster, while pulling on her hair more that Rose had turned her eyes towards him. "Look at yourself in the mirror, you slut! Look and see how much of a whore you really are, sensei!" he demanded with another spank to her bountiful ass.

Rossweisse slowly turned her gaze to the mirror in front of her, and the sight of herself getting fucked senseless by Issei had caused her to cum right there, her fluids bursting out to the floor and causing a small puddle to form, much to the young man's satisfaction. She moaned loudly at her orgasm finally arriving, yet Issei didn't even stop banging her asshole into the sink. "I-I'm such a slut~" she admitted, before receiving another slap, this time to her gorgeous breast, leaving a red handprint on her creamy skin as she yelped in both pain and pleasure at the same time.

That was Issei's rhythm as he continued to fuck his gushing teacher in the restroom. Her moans and sexy body that made such erotic sounds and the juices that were running from her cunt, making it easier for him to get deeper into her, only made him go harder and more feral than ever. He kept on delivering harsh slaps to her butt and breasts constantly, dedicating himself into fully dominating his teacher and make her his own.

"Fuck!" Issei growled out as his hands dug deep into her thick womanly hips as he pulled on her hair again, before he leaned in towards her neck and placed soft, gentle kisses on her collarbone. Her skin was bright red in both arousal and pain as she moaned with each pump and grind his tool did inside her anal walls. His massive prick stirred her up like nothing she had felt before and Rose doubted that she would ever get sick of such utopia-like pleasure. "This ass is so tight! It's amazing to be inside you, Rose!"

"More! Fuck me more~~!" she moaned out in deep lust, looking back at him as much as she could. Issei easily responded as he picked up the pace, going even faster than earlier. Her ass muscles were squeezing his twitching rod amazingly as he destroyed her butthole at the same time. "YES!" Rossweisse yelled out, tears streaming down her face while bucking her red rectum against his thrusts. "Fuck me, Ise~~~! Fuck that big cock up my ass~~! Don't stop! Don't ever stop! Fill this filthy bitch with your cum~!" her dirty moans and tight ass made Issei growl as he started to play with Rose's tits.

"Rose!" Squeezing her breasts in his grasp, he turned her head to the side and captured her lips in a deep kiss, his hips now as deep in her ass as he could possibly get. The familiar twitching of her butthole caused Issei and Rossweisse to shake within one another's embrace.

His brown eyes looked into her blue orbs and the silent message was easily received. Thrusting hard into her ass a few more times, Rossweisse's red and sinful body bouncing heavily against the sink and her hair almost everywhere due to how wild it look, as well as the feeling of her massive breasts in his hands was the deciding factor for him.

After one last thrust, it finally made him cum, his climax arriving as he exploded his last load deep within her ass. "Rose!" Issei roared out as loud as he could, his orgasm being milked out of him by the young woman's tight anal walls. He could barely hear the muffled shout of his name from the shaking and erratically twitching whore in his arms.

His hot white seed filled her ass in a flood of pleasure, her pussy juices exploding towards his lower half once more as she reached her limit as well. Her blue eyes rolled to the back of her sweat-covered skull as she climaxed heavily against her boyfriend's wonderful prick. "Fucking amazing~~~! He's the only one who can make me cum like this!" she thought to herself, holding the pleasure that Issei's cock can give her in high regard. It was a total bias as she continued to shake and squirm around the brunette.

After his orgasm finally died down, Issei pulled out of her with an audible POP!, leaving the leftover sperm inside her ass to spew out, with Rose mewling out in displeasure at the feeling of his cock leaving her, already missing the feeling of him being inside her. "No~~!" she moaned out with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Heheh." Issei let out a gruff chuckle at his girlfriend's cock-starved expression.

Issei leaned down and gave her a kiss that ended too soon, before he gave her a masculine smirk that easily made her cum again, as her body had gotten too sensitive at the moment. "Let's get you out of here, Rose." Slowly dressing herself again, almost falling down due to the rough pounding that she received. Rossweisse was able to leave the restroom eventually, although she was being carried on his back on the way out.

**(One Hour Later; Local Park)**

"Rose…" Issei whispered out in between his deep battle of tongues with the busty silver goddess straddling his hips.

"Ise-kun~" Rossweisse moaned out her student's name, slowly grinding her soaking cunt lips along his giant prick. Issei had all but sprinted out of the restaurant, with him having to carry her on his back all the way out. Neither wanted to end their night of pleasure and sinful delight just yet. As they passed by the park that was close to Rose's apartment, the two had a particularly kinky idea.

The silver-haired beauty had pushed her lover down on a park bench they were passing and before he could say or do anything else she had wrapped herself around him. Rose had all but shoved her tongue down his throat and began to grind her hips against him. "Fuck me right now." After separating from their liplock, a wild and hungry look appeared on her face which showed him how horny she was. It had been another one of her hidden fantasies to do it in a park, and get fucked like an animal, and Issei would be lying horribly if he said that he didn't have this particular scenario in his perverted mind. "Do me like an animal, Ise-kun~!" she said excitedly.

"My pleasure." Issei easily returned the look and raised her up before taking his pants off and bringing her down on his dick, her wet lips lubing up his member to make it easier for him. "So naughty of you, sensei. Fucking in the open, have you no shame?" Issei growled out as he stared into her eyes. Firmly holding her hips, he grinded her back and forth on his twitching rod, teasing Rossweisse's pink lips with the tip of his pulsing tool.

While she did enjoy the teasing, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed it. She needed his cock to be inside her right now! Grabbing his hands, she looked down at him with a cold glare. "Fuck me, you stud. Now. I don't want a warm-up! I'm wet enough! Fuck me now and destroy me in the open! Fuck me like the wild animal I am!" she demanded, only looking sexier in his eyes due to her hot tone of demand.

Following her plea, feeling highly aroused from the sex-crazed look she sported, Issei pulled her down his shaft, his lower head pushing against her waiting pussy. The sight of his girlfriend and her beautiful sinful body seemed to glow under the moonlight. Holding her tightly by her hips again, he looked deep into her eyes. "Here it comes, you bitch!" Roaring out the last word, he plunged his teacher down his prick while thrusting himself up to meet her wet cunt. "Shit! Such a tight twat!" Issei grunted out, already having his beautiful girlfriend bouncing on and off his thrusting rod. The juices that soon flowed down his shaft made him smirk against the woman's flesh which he had started to suck and bite on like a vampire out for blood.

Rossweisse had already climaxed with the first thrust. His touch alone was sending her walls and mind to never-ending pleasure and she loved every moment of riding her lover's cock. Getting some of her wits back, she hugged his head close, letting out a strangled moan when Issei had already started licking and sucking on her pink nipples vigorously just like what she wanted, while also helping his thrusts out. She used her long legs and thighs to squeeze his member tight while moving up and down his lap at a rapid pace.

Issei let out a strangled moan at his slutty bitch's tightened mound that he almost had an orgasm right there, but he managed to stop it in the nick of time, not wanting to reach his climax just yet. It was amazing! Her body was perfect for sex and he loved the fact that he was fucking one of the hottest women in town. Bringing his attention back to the flesh in front of him, he lashed his tongue out, slobbering the nubs in saliva, before he gently bit them. One hand guided the harshly bouncing teacher up and down his meat stick while the other one had grabbed her breast that he had just sucked on.

"Fuck~! That's it! Right there~~!" Rossweisse yelled out, her voice carried throughout the park, when Issei hit the one spot where she was the most sensitive and pleased by. Analyzing her reaction, the young brunette hit that spot numerous times after her slurred words. "Fuck me~~! Fuck me, you dirty boy! Rip this naughty girlfriend of yours in two~~~! Fill me up with this student's dick-milk~~!" the sexy whore cried out, unable to stop the unbearable pleasure coursing through her veins.

"That's right!" Leaving her tits, with Rose slightly depressed about doing so, Issei grabbed her face and held it close to his, their hot breath had sent shivers down the other's spines as a result. "You're mine to fuck! You're mine alone! This tight pussy and fat ass are meant for me only, you hear me?! As your boyfriend, you are mine to fuck, suck, milk, abuse and destroy!" Issei roared out, slapping her shaking ass and sending ripples of bliss up and down her spasming form. "And that starts here! Take it! Take your student's milk deep within that slutty womb!" Capturing Rossweisse in an animalistic kiss, Issei completely buried his dick inside her. Piercing through her cervix, he continued it with his next thrust, then another followed by a slap to her ass, then another accompanied by a harsh smack to her boobs, then another…

Rossweisse was sure by now that if someone walked by right now, they wouldn't see two people making love. She was sure that they would think it was two animals fucking with all the grunts, sloshing sounds, and yelps that came her and her lover. All the whorish teacher could do was wait for Issei to explode and let him do whatever he wanted, coating her with his hot cum while she'd coat him in her female nectar.

"Yes!" Rossweisse moaned out breathlessly between their kisses, her tongue being raped by Issei's all over as he gave her ass multiple spanks out of pure desire of seeing her submit. "Fill me up, Ise! Fuck this dirty teacher into submission! Make me scream! I love youuuuuuu!" she squealed out the last part, leaving their liplock with her spit flying in the air. The young man had lasted as long as he could before launching his last load for the night into Rose's tight cunt. Growling into her chest, he twitched in the pleasure of their afterglow while still pumping his cum inside her.

"Yes!" Rossweisse moaned out weakly, her entire body flushed with arousal and desire as the white seed was invading her womb. She might get pregnant with the large load that she had received but she didn't care. "I can feel it all. I can feel your baby-seed filling me~" she kissed his head softly while running his head between her bosom. "It feels so amazing, and I love it so much. Suck me. Let your slut of a teacher suck you off while you — Ahh!" Rossweisse was surprised when Issei, who was already sucking hard on her nipple, as she began to lactate through her hard nipples. It was always arousing to see her milk so now that he was drinking it while fucking her into submission made her face flush with lust.

Issei felt like he was in heaven, as he had two favorite drinks the moment that Rose had produced her milk. Slurping up all that he could, he still growled deeply at the feeling of him being milked by her tight pussy walls. Issei leaned back on the bench with exhaustion as small amounts of tit-milk had dripped down his chin afterwards. Wanting a little taste, Rossweisse lapped up the small amount near his lips with her finger. She then found out, that like her own vaginal juices, her breast milk tasted good as well.

Leaning against him, Rossweisse held her boyfriend in a light embrace, cooing a little when her tits finally stopped releasing milk and his now limp member fell from her hole when Issei raised her up. "T-Th-That was amazing… Ise-kun." Her warm words met his ear as she gently kissed his head again. "T-Th-Thank you so much for to-tonight… you've… made me so happy." she thanked while savoring the warm feeling of finally be loved like this for the first time in her life.

"A-An-Anytime… Rossweisse." Issei finally spoke up after a few minutes of catching his breath, calling her by her full name for the first time. Leaning up, he stared into the wide eyes of his lover before saying three simple words that sent her heart fluttering. "I love you."

Getting over her shocked state of hearing him say her name, she returned the gentle smile with a large blush. "I love you too, my Ise-kun." The two kissed softly afterwards, showing their great affection for one another in the kiss, with Issei brushing back some of her silver hair while Rose gently rubbed his face with her right hand.

Needing air, the two finally separated, with saliva connecting them. "Let's go home. Tomorrow is a school day, you know. You need to sleep early because you're not safe from me in school, even if you're my boyfriend." Rossweisse smirked, before her giggles of amusement could be heard along with the brunette's loud groans of protest.

* * *

_**Who do you think gets claimed next chapter? Don't forget to follow/fave if you liked it, guys!**_

_**Harem so far (No particular order): Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Reina (Ravel's mom), Kuroka, Murayama, Katase, Kiryuu, Ingvild, Suzaku, Sona, Serafall, Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Kiyome Abe, Yasaka, Gabriel, Penemue, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Le Fay, Kuisha, Coriana, Venelana, Shuri, Yubelluna, Xuelan, Karlamine, Jeanne, Sakuya, Mio, Yuki, Chisato, Leone, Chelsea, Erza, Mirajane, Ultear, Sayla, Brandish, Himari, Kuesu, Kurumi, Saeko, Shizuka, Minami, Saya, Rika, Aqua, Darkness, Megumin**_

_**Want to suggest someone? Leave a review.**_

_**Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Leave a review.**_

_**To those who want to join our Discord server:**_

[discord . gg / ntHtU2E]

**_To those who want to join our Akame ga Kill server:_**

[discord. gg /VX6sVkq]

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: BDSM, bondage, dirty talk**_

_**Well, I'm back again! Sorry if I took long, but I was busy with the final exams and requirements but not to worry! Summer is nearing and then I'll finally have free time! So, the poll is now closed with the "Yes" option winning by a landslide number of votes, 75-13. Issei will now be acquiring supernatural powers somewhere in this fanfic, but I guess it's up to you to figure out when that's gonna happen, haha! Anyway, I don't have much to say, so sit back and enjoy the chapter! Try not to get hard! XD.**_

_**Harem list is updated. Added a few girls, but definitely not the final list. Check it out at the end!**_

_**Unblunted: Okada won, surprise surprise! Called it. Can't wait for MSG! This April is packed with PPVs, I can't decide what to watch!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters…**_

* * *

**Grayfia, Rossweisse, Irina**

**(The Next Day; Kuoh Academy) **

Grayfia Lucifuge and Rossweisse Andersen were sitting in the former's office with smiles on their faces. The busty, silver-haired principal had returned to Kuoh late last night and didn't hesitate to attend to her position in the academy the following day, despite lacking a few hours of sleep. On her way back, she had sent Issei a message about her impending arrival, and he could only reply about how happy he was with the utmost excitement.

At the moment, Rose was being true to her words by confessing to her friend about her sinful acts with the same man that their eyes has set their sights on for the past two days. She was a bit surprised with how Grayfia appeared to be absorbing everything she was hearing, yet was doing nothing in return.

Finally, after the younger woman finished relaying everything to her friend, Grayfia found the opportunity to speak out her thoughts. "Wow… I can't believe you actually did it, Rossweisse. He's amazing, right? You enjoyed every bit of it, I can tell!" Grayfia teased with a little blush on her face. Rose had wanted to tell the truth and come clean with what she had done, yet she wasn't expecting this type of reaction too early.

Deciding to get along, she nodded. "Yeah, he was. Ise-kun was like a predator out for prey, and he gave me one of the best nights of my life." she smiled dreamily before turning to Grayfia with a skeptical look. "What's your take on this? You don't seem to be bothered at all that I slept with _your _boyfriend…" she asked, feeling slightly awkward that the two of them had spent a night with the same man.

"Nope! You and I are going to share him, silly! I've seen the way you look at him, and it's not really that surprising." Grayfia replied, as if it was the obvious answer, not missing the shocked look that formed on Rossweisse's face. "Besides, since I have some experience in this, I could teach you how to _properly _please Ise-kun in bed…" she continued, sending the young teacher a sexy wink.

With a furious blush taking over her cheeks, Rose shook her head and made her voice low before speaking once again. "Y-You're serious, aren't you? I can give back Ise-kun to you if you want…" Upon hearing her friend's remark, the sexy MILF's smirk widened before sending her another wink.

Pressing the intercom, and Grayfia's voice could be heard through the entire school afterwards. "Paging Issei Hyoudou, please report to the principal's office. Issei Hyoudou, please report to the principal's office." Leaning back, she took satisfaction in seeing Rossweisse's embarrassed face as she waited for their intended guest to arrive.

**(Same time; School Cafeteria) **

In the cafeteria, the young brunette was sitting next to his friends, Motohama and Matsuda. His attention was halved, as he was both eating and watching at the same time. By watching, it was more like ogling because of his hunger for sex right now. Ever since he found out about Grayfia returning from her trip, he wanted nothing more than to reunite and finally be able to have sex with her once again, as he totally missed the feeling of her slutty MILF body. Sure, Rossweisse was there for him but she wasn't far from him when age is considered, and she was a virgin unlike Grayfia, who has had experience in this act of indecency.

But right now, he was doing his best to divert his attention from his two whores and focus on some of the girls that were all around him throughout the place.

At the table to his left, was an eighteen year old with a pleasurable figure of 87-57-89 cm. The girl had long, orangy-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She had reddish-brown eyes, a slender figure, and ample breasts. She also usually has a small, single ponytail on the back of her head, leaving the rest of her hair long; the girl had a firm ass which she gained from practicing both kendo and sōjutsu during her spare time. She was wearing the traditional Kuoh academy uniform, and the woman was named Rei Miyamoto, a second year student. She and Issei had met numerous times whenever he was exploiting his perverted friends' antics to peep on the Kendo club members, which included her.

Sitting next to Rei was another beauty with body measurements of 84-70-81 cm. She had long brown hair styled in a bowl cut, ending in twin tails that framed her face. Her most appealing feature, other than her enormous bust and fine ass, were her olive eyes. She was wearing a kendo uniform and her stick was just beside her, showing that she was another member of the Kendo club. She was Yuki Murayama, one of Issei's childhood friends who has a massive love for kendo, as well as for a certain _someone _inside her own classroom.

Another one of Issei's childhood friends was conversing with the two, who was another member of the Kendo club. She had pink hair which was in a similar cut to Murayama but her bangs were much thinner and shorter, which she kept up with a hairband. Her green eyes added to her overall beauty yet her sexy legs were the best part of her body. But that didn't mean that her larger-than-average breasts were something to look down upon. This was Kaori Katase, a second-year student who had the same feelings towards a certain _someone _in her classroom.

On another table sat a twenty-year old girl with striking long black hair tied in twin tails. Her blue eyes showed her innocence, which also highlighted her own beauty. She also had a child-like body with a very contradicting measurement of 85-56-80 cm; the girl wore a pink magical girl outfit while her school uniform was neatly folded beside her lunch tray. She was the older sister of the student council president; Serafall Sitri, a second-year college student of the academy.

Eating calmly and alone in another table, sat Ultear Milkovich. She was an eighteen year old, pale-skinned first-year college student with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Ultear had a rather voluptuous figure, and she wore a white hairband on her head to go with her Kuoh uniform. The woman stood at about 5'7 and sported a large D-cup bust, showing her womanly curves beneath her school uniform.

Next to Ultear's table was another beauty in Issei's classroom. She was a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes; the girl stood at 5'5 with a body measurement of 87-58-88 cm. She was Xenovia Quarta, another one of Issei's childhood friends that he grew up with in Kuoh.

Next to her was a pretty young girl of 85-55-83 cm with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward. She was yet another one of Issei's childhood friends, named Asia Argento. He originally met her when she was orphaned by the church, but she has been living with Xenovia and her guardian for the past years when they took her in.

Next to their table is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She had a slender, voluptuous figure, with a large cleavage that appeared to be somewhere between D-cup and E-cup, while her large, plump booty perfectly suited her broad hips that were almost straining the Kuoh uniform that she was wearing. She was Erza Scarlet, a third-year student and the president of the Kendo club. She was known as "Titania", or queen of the fairies since "fairy" was commonly used to refer to the members of the club mentioned.

Sitting next to her was young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style". Her eyes were intimidating enough to strike fear into the hearts of almost any man, which greatly complemented her kendo uniform as she was Erza's second-in-command. The girl's name was Kagura Mikazuchi, the vice president of the Kendo club.

This was the reason Issei loved big breasts. His time in school, which occupied the most of his life at the moment, he had been surrounded by women who were gifted in the chest department. Their huge and fuckable asses were just a bonus along with their beautiful looks.

He was busy on observing the beautiful bombshells around him until the voice through the intercom took over the building. "Paging Issei Hyoudou, please report to the principal's office. Issei Hyoudou, please report to the principal's office."

"What the?" Issei wondered aloud, snapping out of his little trance as he looked at the speakers that were stationed throughout the cafeteria. "Well, I guess I gotta get going." Standing up and stretching his limbs out, he unknowingly made some of the girls there blush furiously with just a simple action. "I'll see you guys later." he said to his friends, who both responded with nods as they watched Issei leave.

The young brunette was walking through the halls of school with a curious expression. "_Wonder what Fia-chan wants with me… I mean, class isn't over yet."_ he thought, becoming lost in his thoughts. Sex had been the most prominent that came to his mind every now and then and that made him flash a somewhat stupid smile. Realizing what he was thinking of, he shook his head and started to walk a little faster towards the office.

As he entered the principal's office, he saw that Grayfia's secretary, Penemue, was smiling at him. "Good afternoon, Ise-kun." she greeted the boy as he walked closer towards her desk. Like with most of the girls in Kuoh academy, Penemue had a little crush on Issei Hyoudou because of his looks and personality, but she could be too much of a workaholic sometimes, valuing her job more than romance. However, that did not mean that she didn't have any dark desires of her own as she could feel her own heartbeat become faster as the young student drew closer.

"Good afternoon to you too, Penemue-san." Issei greeted her back with a smile of his own. He had only known her for a year yet they would always meet in this very office, whenever his perverted friends would be answering for their offenses against the school. "I'm here to see Grayfia-kocho, she said she wanted to see me."

Penemue giggled for a bit. "Of course she does. Go right ahead, she's waiting for you." The teen nodded in thanks before walking ahead towards Grayfia's office. However, what he didn't notice was that the purple-haired secretary had not taken her eyes off his ass as he walked away.

_"Has he always been this handsome?" _she thought with a small blush on her cheeks, her eyes widening slightly. She may value her work more than anything at the moment, but she was still a woman, and all women have wants and needs like a normal person.

Issei took a deep breath before eventually knocking on the door. If he knew anything about Grayfia so far, she wanted to see him because she wanted a good fuck and needed someone to satisfy her desires. "It's me, Grayfia-kocho. Issei Hyoudou. You wanted to see me?"

He then heard the principal's sweet voice from inside the room. "Come in~" Issei could hear the slight purr to her voice and he couldn't help but grin afterwards. He was right, after all! Grayfia wanted some of her Issei time, and she couldn't wait any longer!

With a stupid grin on his face, he quickly made his way through the door. "Hey Fia-chan, I really missed you! You ready for some…alone…time…together…" Issei trailed off in shock when he saw that him and Grayfia were not the only ones in the office. Sitting on the desk, alongside the silver-haired MILF, was his second lover. "S-S-S-Sensei!" he sputtered out in surprise. Almost immediately, a furious blush took over his face as he took notice of both their clothing.

Grayfia was wearing her normal clothes as the school principal, yet it was done the same way when Issei first had sex with her with her shirt unbuttoned and some of her skirt flipped up. She had her long silver hair flowing down her back like a waterfall, which added a more seductive feel to her overall aura. Meanwhile, Rose was wearing a slutty version of the female school uniform.

The white long-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt had three of the top buttons undone, which showed off her bountiful cleavage. The black ribbon that hung from her collar fell right between her jugs, and Issei was hoping that his hardening member would soon replace that fabric. The magenta skirt with white accents that she had seemed to be too small for her, which gave him a good peek at her bald pussy lips. A high-heeled version of the brown shoes that accompanied the uniform showed off her sexy legs, enough to make a man drool in excitement.

Issei's nose had blood running down his mouth and chin as he gazed upon these two sexy goddesses he had claimed. "W-W-Wh-What's going on?! Why are you two dressed like that?!" He was absolutely shocked and he didn't expect to see both of his lovers to be together in the same room, despite Rose telling him that she'd talk to Grayfia about letting her join their relationship.

With a sultry smile on her face, Grayfia spoke. "Well, Rossweisse and I were talking and I found out about something very interesting, Ise-kun." she smirked a little when she saw her the young man sweating in nervousness. "She told me that you fucked her. You fucked her into being your slave just like what you did to me."

"_Shit. I'm so dead now."_ Shock was the clear emotion that he was feeling, as he tried to prevent himself from freaking out right now. "Uh… uhm… a-are you mad at me, Fia-chan?" he asked, grinning nervously. However, the moment he saw Grayfia's soft smile, it made him relax.

"Not at all, you dirty boy." she shook her head, her silver locks flowing through the air. "In fact, I do think it's a fabulous idea to have another lover." she said, glancing at her friend. "Trying to keep you satisfied is a multiple person job, since I can't do it all by myself even when we first started doing this." Looking into his blue eyes, she gave him a seductive wink afterwards. "And don't you think it's kinky to fuck your own teacher alongside your own whore of a principal?" she purred out, licking her lips to add more sexiness into her voice. Her words made the tent in his pants almost rip the material apart because of the bulge it created.

"Oh, fuck this!" Issei growled in a feral manner, gritting his teeth in anticipation. Before he could launch himself at the two however, he looked at Rossweisse. "Are you two sure about this? This all seems a bit too sudden for you two to share me." he asked, his voice dripping with lust.

His slutty teacher smiled at him sexily. "Yes. Like what Grayfia-san said, I starting to find it exciting to be fucked alongside her. Look at how wet this just made me." she bit her lip as she spread her legs wider, causing Issei to get a bigger peek of what's underneath her skirt, and he could definitely make out how wet Rose had become just because of what was happening right now. Could it be that she was too sensitive? "But, forget about that for now." She closed her legs before eyeing his clothed prick like a hungry animal. "Take that big dick of yours out so we can suck it, Ise-kun~"

Issei wasted no time and immediately complied. As he pulled his pants down, along with his underwear, he smirked cockily when he saw Rossweisse and Grayfia literally drool over his size. The two women looked at each other and grinned, before nodding at the same time. Before he knew it, Issei was pushed back towards the chair behind Grayfia's desk with his busty bitches kneeling down so that they were face-to-face with his cock.

"Hm~" Grayfia moaned throatily, her soft hands running their way up and down the left side of his erect member. "Such a hot erection you have, Ise-kun. Don't you agree, Rossweisse?" she looked over to her friend who was lightly stroking him off as well with her own hands.

"Oh, of course… I'm starting to like this idea of yours." she moaned along with Grayfia. The young woman's hot breath was hitting Issei's sensitive head, almost making him want to blow already. "And he's already leaking." she noted upon noticing the pre-cum coming out from his lower head. "I think he wants us to lick it, Grayfia-san. Should we?" Rose teased out with a small grin.

The brunette was close to just jamming the two sluts' heads towards his waiting cock, commanding them to suck him off, but he managed to keep him restrained, telling himself that he'd come to that eventually. "_I'm gonna enjoy this!"_ he yelled inside his head with a shitty grin on his face.

The busty MILF principal giggled at her lover's expression. "Why yes, Rossweisse-chan~ I do think he does." Slowly extending her tongue, with Rose handling the right, their tongues finally reached his twitching shaft. "Ahh~!" Both women moaned out happily when bits of his cum had splashed over their faces. "You're so lively today, Ise-kun!" Grayfia squealed out in satisfaction.

"S-Shit! You girls are m-making me crazy!" His hands gripping tightly into the chair, Issei's head shot up as he gritted his teeth to prevent himself from making any loud noises. The sensation that he felt of the two girls licking his hard rod was amazing; Grayfia and Rose's tongues took turns in licking and sucking on his lower head. The moans that they produced around his shaft was driving his body and mind deeper into lust of having these two whores under him, shouting his name until he'd cum in them until they were in a coma and become coated in his seed. "O-O-Oh fuck, you're ch-cheating!" Both beautiful women added their other hands to the equation and gently played with Issei's cum-filled sack.

"I can feel it, Ise-kun." Rossweisse muttered out between slurps and licks. "Your cock really wants to cover us in your cum~" Without warning, she engulfed the entire meat in one go. Bobbing her head up and down multiple times, the busty teacher licked and slobbered the tip with her spit. Her tongue licked every bit of his shaft when she plunged her head back down on his dick. Rose made sure to arouse the boy even further by making obscene slurping sounds each time she brought her head down on his prick.

Grayfia watched her as her friend sucked on their lover's cock with hot eyes. "Come on, suck that cock of his! Suck that giant cock, you whore! Get my student off!" The added dirty talk from her mouth made the balls in her hand churn in excitement. Feeling it, she began to gently suck on his balls. "Just let it out, Ise-kun. Pour your hot cum on your dirty skanks~~" Grayfia and her sultry voice proved to be too much as more of Issei's pre-cum spurt into Rose's gagging throat.

"Fucking shit! You girls are going to drive me insane!" Issei shouted out, shutting his eyes tightly afterwards. His fingernails dug into his seat as he began to slowly buck his hips against his beloved teacher's skull, his pulsing rod hitting the back of her tight throat with each thrust. "I-I-I can't take much more!" His voice was becoming hoarse from all the groans that had come out of his mouth. Sweat rolled down his head, clearly showing how hard he was trying to keep himself from grabbing Rose's locks and pouring his load into her mouth.

"_He's so hot!"_ Rossweisse thought as she continued taking the large meat stick into her mouth. "_It feels like my mouth is going to melt~!"_ she moaned around his member when she suddenly felt a few fingers digging into her wet pussy. Glancing for a quick second, she blushed heavily to see Grayfia giving her a sexy wink while still sucking on his balls.

"G-G-Going to cum soon, bitches! T-Too much!" Issei announced, moaning loudly as he couldn't hold it in anymore. After seeing Grayfia fingering his sexy teacher, his arousal sky-rocketed to new heights that he never thought would be possible. "Cumming!" he roared out in pleasure as Rossweisse took his member out of her mouth so that Grayfia and her could sensually lick his prick up and down to help him reach his orgasm. "G-Get ready, both of you! I… I can feel it coming!"

"Yes~!" Grayfia moaned out, her hot breath making his twitching cock pulse even more. "Cover your whores in your milk! We want to taste it, Ise-kun!" The MILF's dirty talk was the last straw for the young man as his seed spurted out of his erect member just as they were using the tip of their tongues to pleasure him.

"Rose! Fia-chan!" Yelling out both women's names, Issei's sperm shot up high into the air, before raining down on the two awaiting sluts. Their tongues hanging out, the two were greeted to the amazing taste of Issei's amazing cock-juice. The taste alone had caused their arousals to heighten, with their own female juices running down their creamy legs to the floor.

After a full minute of cumming hard, his hips bucking high into the air, Issei finally let out a blissful sigh and lowered his body to his seat. "S-S-So good… Rose, Grayfia-kocho… you two…" Looking down, his brown eyes feasted upon the hottest sight that he could only dream of.

Grayfia had gotten a little less of her boy's cum than Rossweisse and she was jealous at the pleased expression on her friend's white-covered face. The busty silver-haired teacher was slowly enjoying the taste of her male lover's cum. She slowly rubbed her fingers over what amount of semen that spilled into her enormous jugs. If she had her eyes opened, she would have then noticed her fellow whore starting to stalk her.

Launching herself at Rossweisse, she brought the woman in a passionate kiss. The latter's eyes widened as Grayfia's tongue easily pierced Rose's lips and played with her own. Swapping sperm between them, the two moaned erotically as Rose gave in and they kissed for the next few moments. They could feel Issei's eyes set upon their make-out session and it only made them hotter than before.

After kissing for a while, the two separated with only their saliva connecting them. Their bodies were pressed tightly against one another, making their breasts pop up.

Oh, hell no.

Issei couldn't take this teasing anymore.

With a silent growl, he pushed them both down to the desk in front of them with his masculine strength. "Iya!" the two bitches squealed out in happiness of being manhandled quite hardly.

"Oh hell yeah." Issei growled out in approval as the two were bent over the desk. Their bountiful asses stuck out, close to his hungry member. "Look at these beautiful asses you two bitches have." Gently rubbing their plump bottoms, they moaned at his warm touch. "I can't believe I didn't fuck this last time, Fia-chan." He marveled at the delicious rear end of the school's principal.

"Then why don't you?" Grayfia whispered out, looking over her shoulder with a smoldering look. The fact that she still had that loose tie wrapped around her delicate neck only made him want to hold onto it while he would plough into her on top of the wooden desk. "Take my ass like you did with Rossweisse-chan. I'm actually jealous that you did anal on her first." Thrusting her ass against his rod, she moaned hotly at the pulsing prick twitching against her rump. "Fuck this dirty ass with your massive cock. Fuck my ass like you did with Grayfia in the restaurant. Fuck me like the horny slut I am." she begged with a desperate expression on her face.

Rose, clearly wet and hot at Grayfia's words, stood up and slowly walked behind her lover. Issei didn't even notice the young woman as he kept his eyes locked on the sexy MILF's beautiful ass. "Ahh… Rose… you're…" That was the case until he growled out when he felt Rossweisse's soft form pressing against his back. Her hard nipples that grinded along his skin told him that she had been very aroused at the display.

With a small smirk on her face, Rose planted a small kiss on his neck, getting a small groan of pleasure from her baby boy. "Go on, Ise-kun." she cooed out. Gently blowing into his ear, she began to speak with a voice so erotic that he almost blew it. "Take that slutty ass and make it your own as well. After you fuck her, can you do me as well~? I just can't get enough of our wonderful night together, Ise-kun." she whined a little, as she rubbed her hard nipples against his skin. "I need this fat cock back in me as soon as possible." She then wrapped her fingers around his member, making him groan in pleasure, before directing it against her friend's firm bottom.

"Uha~~!" Grayfia moaned out in bliss at the feeling of Issei's cock-head pressing against her puckering butthole. "_I-It's feels amazing! My pussy is already so wet from just the tip touching me~!"_ Her juices gushed down her leg as she shivered in excitement. "_I can't wait for it to be inside me!"_ she squealed in her mind, almost having an orgasm from the thought of being fucked hard in her asshole. Her husband had never been one for sex and rarely fucked her.

"That's right, Ise-kun. Push that monster inside my tight ass. It's never been used before, and I want you to claim it as yours. I don't care about my past anymore because I have you now… stick that hot cock up my ass and mess me up~" she begged hotly, licking her lips seductively. The ego boost of being better than a full-grown adult made the teen smirk smugly.

"Well… if you want it…" he said huskily, lining his member against her ass. Pushing the head in gently, Issei grabbed her womanly hips in a firm grip to keep her steady "You'll get it!" With one great push, his member reached all the way to the back of her ass. Spit flew from their mouths at the insatiable pleasure they felt from the tightness of Grayfia's asshole.

Rossweisse was blushing heavily at the moment, and watching her friend take in her Issei's big prick was more arousing than she thought it would be. She had zero regrets about this sinful act by now, her mind clouded with lust as she wanted nothing more than to fuck and get fucked. "Wow!" she whispered in awe as she watched Grayfia's ass flux around the invading meat that was Issei's dick. Wanting to pleasure herself even more, her hot mouth then occupied itself when she started nibbling and kissing Issei's neck and cheek.

Issei was groaning harshly in response. Drool was spilling from the side of his mouth at the combined feeling of Rossweisse's lips against his skin and the tightness of Grayfia's ass that had his meat stick practically trapped inside.

The busty MILF was moaning and groaning in slight pain at the punishing man-meat inside her ass. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as the pain was finally fading and pleasure was the only thing left in its place. "Ise-kun… oh fuck… y-you're so deep in my ass~" Grayfia whispered out, leaning fully on the desk.

"Yeah, Fia-chan…your ass is just as tight as Rose." Issei stated, slowly pumping his member in and out of his first lover's rectum. "Ah!" he moaned out loudly when he felt Rossweisse groping his ass. "S-S-Sensei!" he yelled out. Glancing behind him, he then saw the woman's eyes light up with amusement at the sound that he made.

"Oh," Rose moaned out throatily. "Does Ise-kun like his sensei playing with his body while fucking Grayfi-san?" she asked with an alluring whisper. Her slender fingers trailed up and down his hard abs while he was currently at work, thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside the slutty principal's bottom.

"Y-Yeah." Issei moaned out, too hot to possibly deny what Rose was trying to make him feel. "I love sensei playing with my body. But," Turning his head towards her, his brown eyes were smoldering with lust. "I want to play with my dirty sensei too!" With a loud grunt, the brunette plunged two fingers into the busty whore's dripping mound.

"Oh yes!" Rossweisse cooed out in bliss. His manly fingers were stirring up her wet cunt lips with each stroke. "That's right. Finger this wet pussy. Get your hands soaked in your dirty teacher's love juice." Her dirty moans only made the teen growl and thrust his prick deeper and harder into the squirming bitch beneath him.

"Yes~!" Grayfia moaned in appreciation at the newfound speed of her lover. "Fuck my ass! Fuck me harder!" she demanded lewdly. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth in a sexy way with her eyes crossing in pure ecstasy. It was unavoidable since Issei was hitting all the pleasure spots in her ass that she never found out until now.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Issei moaned out, leaving Rose's lips, as he grinded his hips against Grayfia's. The way her anal walls constricted against his pulsing cock was so pleasing that it was becoming painful to not blow his load. Seeing the deliciously white sweaty skin of hers, his lips curled up in a twisted smirk.

"Iya!" Grayfia yelped out in shock when she felt her lover's hand being brought down on her exposed bottom. Looking back, she sent him a shocked expression before she felt that her body was craving for more spankings. "More~! More, Ise-sama! Spank this naughty MILF's ass~~! Teach it how to please you properly!" she begged as she rutted her ass on and off against Issei.

She had a full-on blush on her face as she looked at her friend getting finger-fucked by their shared lover with a lewd expression taking over her beautiful face. Grayfia's expression combined with the way Issei pounded into her tight ass, it almost made her cum.

Growling loudly, Issei could feel Rossweisse's vaginal lips squeezing his hand repeatedly, wanting something more than just his fingers. Plus, the tight ass of the sweaty woman under him was just begging to have his load dumped inside her. It was a dizzying experience to be felt and it took all of his willpower to prevent himself from exploding anytime soon. "Fuck!" Issei roared out.

"You two bitches are going to make me cum!" the young man informed the women he was pleasing. His hips were burying their way in and out of the sweat-covered woman. Grayfia could feel her anal walls twitching madly around Issei's equally pulsing manhood, and she could also feel her pussy-juices rolling down her inner thigh, silently telling her that she was about to have her own explosion.

Rose was moaning throatily as her lover soon added his other hand to please her even more. Now roughly grabbing her bountiful tit, he sped up his finger-fuck. "I-Ise-kun! Right there! Stir me up even more there!" she pleaded with a needy expression.

"Fuck yeah!" Issei pulled Rose in for a deep sloppy kiss that only made the disturbing sounds produced even more pleasing to all of their ears. Leaving her lips and then enjoying the dazed look in her eyes, he leaned close and whispered something to her ear. "After I'm done fucking this whore, get down on your knees and lap that dirty ass of yours up!" His gruff voice and dominating hands easily made her submit to him. The silver-haired teacher could only shake in excitement for that to happen to her as well.

No more words were said between the three as Issei continued to pound his meat stick deeper and deeper inside Grayfia with each powerful plunge. He added another finger to the mix with Rossweisse, now powerfully plunging three fingers into her tight pussy.

Grayfia couldn't exactly describe how good she felt at this moment. It was an unbelievable feeling to be pounded in her ass by such a young man while her friend was getting fingered by the same man. The fact that it was her student only made it hotter for the woman groaning and moaning against the punishing dick sliding in and out of her butthole at great speeds. She didn't even know if she would be able to sit properly after this rough session but she couldn't care less about that at the moment.

"Yes!" Rose and Grayfia squealed out at the same time. Issei had hit both their G-spots at the same time, making them experience another orgasm. "F-Fuck~! Ise-kun! Just cum already! I want your cum so badly~~!" Grayfia couldn't take it anymore! She wanted Issei's baby juice deep inside her, and she wanted it now.

The brunette was at his end, his member twitching inside the silver beauty's asshole wildly. "Fuck! Here it comes! Take it all inside your slutty ass, Grayfia-chan!" With a mighty roar, Issei came inside his first lover. Small growls rumbled through his chest while he was still thrusting inside her, and his brown eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Grayfia's ass muscles squeeze him for all he was worth, while Rose's twat clamped onto his fingers, coating them with her delicious juices.

"YES!" the silver-haired MILF screeched into the room as she experienced another amazing climax caused by the stud that was Issei Hyoudou. "So much inside my ass! It's so amazing~! Cum! Keep it coming~~!" the bitch begged in ecstasy. She was not disappointed at all, as Issei kept filling her slutty ass for a full minute.

Rossweisse, still high on lust, captured her student's lips in a steamy kiss. Lips and tongues slobbered the other's in a wet mess while moaning hotly into their mouths. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, as Rose ran her delicate hands around her Issei's frame. He gladly returned the favor and groped the busty mother's full womanly jugs while still ploughing himself inside Grayfia.

"Ah!" Issei, after finally having his climax tamper off, slipped out of Grayfia's ass and slumped back into the chair. His member was already missing the tight sensations of butt, but as a consolation, Rossweisse had wrapped her slutty lips around the slutty principal's ass.

He watched with great interest as his teacher ate the spunk that spewed from the stretched ass. His slightly soft prick instantly became hard once again as he watched Grayfia moan and groan in pleasure at having her ass being eaten. The silver-haired bitch's hips shook side to side, knowing her lover's eyes were firmly locked onto the scene out of enjoyment.

"Rossweisse-chan~!" Grayfia moaned out in pleasure. "Keep it up! Keep sucking all that dirty cum out of my asshole~~! You're such a slut!" she spoke with a dirty voice that made Rose's wet pussy tingle..

"I'm not the only slut here, Grayfia-chan." teased the young teacher after having her fill of Issei's spunk. "You're a dirty slut too!" Leaning up, she whispered loud enough for Issei to hear her slutty voice.

"Having Issei fuck you like a wild animal while being watched… I noticed how wet you are." Grayfia moaned out when she had stuck her fingers in Rose's extremely wet fuck-hole. "Hmm~" she moaned out in pleasure. "And it's delicious like how Ise-kun wants it. Have a taste." Flipping her around, the sultry whore kissed her friend in wild lust. Rossweisse made sure to open her mouth and let Grayfia taste herself.

"_So good~!" _the whore screamed out in her thoughts between swapping saliva and cum with Issei's second lover. "Oh yeah!" Grayfia moaned out happily, now rubbing the young teacher's heavy jugs.

"You're so sexy as well, Grayfia-chan~" Glancing over her shoulder, she could see her Ise-kun barely holding himself back. "And it appears that out dear lover boy wants to join us." Leaving her lips, being connected with a line of spit, Rossweisse whispered loud enough for the two others to hear. "Can he join us?"

Grayfia smirked at the two. "Oh, I think that would be lovely! I would just love to watch closely as he fucks you like he did to me." Motioning for him to come over sexily, she spoke in a tone dripping with lust that it made Issei's lower head drip with pre-cum. "Fuck your teacher while I watch."

Issei couldn't be atop the two faster. Almost jumping off the chair, he pushed Rossweisse's head into Grayfia's, forcing them to kiss, before plunging himself deep within her in a single thrust. Rose's pleased, muffled squeals of delight didn't even stop him from his already extremely fast tempo.

Rose and Grayfia were openly moaning with all their might at the feeling both were experiencing. Rossweisse was getting fucked at such a ferocious pace it made her head spin while Grayfia could barely think, only going on instinct as she made out with her friend. The feeling of Issei's rampaging prick currently destroying Rose's pussy to his shape was a mind numbing pleasure and she could only become drunk to the feeling.

"Shit! You're so fucking tight, Rose!" Issei groaned out while playing with his sexy teacher's creamy flesh. Rose's form was easily taking his punishment with little resistance, her skin slapping erotically with his powerful thrusts. The way her ass flesh rippled with every time his member plunged into her made him want to mess her up even more. "Fuck yeah!" Issei roared out, feeling the heavenly feeling of Rossweisse's folds constantly stretching around his pulsing prick.

"Ohh, yes! Fuck me Ise-kun~~! Fuck your slutty teacher as she kisses this whore below her!" Rose moaned out while pleasuring the thrashing Grayfia. The slutty principal looked at the connection between her lover and her friend with lust-filled eyes. Looking back to Issei, seeing his sweaty body and low growls, made her wetter so her juices squirted harder into Issei's crotch.

"Iya!" Rossweisse squealed out when she lifted up by her legs and away from Grayfia.

The silver-haired principal watched with wide eyes and a giant blush when she saw Issei repeatedly thrusting his pricj in and out of Rose's wet pussy lips like an animal. Getting close to them, she could clearly smell the arousal coming off both of them, and it made her so hot. "So hot! Fuck her, Ise. Fuck that slutty teacher of yours into submission." Her hot breath made Issei's dick twitch along with Rose's slick insides.

Rossweisse squirmed around and moaned loudly when she felt Issei's lips and teeth beginning to rake over the skin of her neck. His large hands palming her tits while massaging her rock-hard nipples. Just looking at his shaking teacher in front of him, moaning and sweating under his movement, made him ache with desire. "Yes!" Rossweisse was able to finally let her voice out after loud pants and heavy breaths. "Fuck me, Ise-kun~! Teach my body to please you more! Never leave my pussy again~~!" she begged, now throwing her arms over his head, and holding his lips against her skin. "I love your lips against my skin! Keep it up! Keep devouring me!" Rose's words only added fuel to Issei's arousal.

As he continued to pound Rossweisse, he had been amazed at how wet, tight, and hot her twat was after being filled with his member so much. It felt like the busty bombshell's whole cunt was trying to suck him in and make him hers in the most erotic of ways. "Ah!" Issei moaned out hard when he felt a pair of sweet hot lips wrap themselves around his testicles. "Shit! Fia-chan! Suck my balls! Suck me while I fuck this slutty friend of yours! Ah!" Issei roared out when he felt Rossweisse's hot pussy tighten around his rampaging cock.

Rose was feeling slightly jealous at the attention that her boyfriend was giving her friend, feeling him slowing down a little, she then decided to tighten her cunt hold around his member. "Oh God, you're so hot." Issei whispered in her ear. The feeling of his hot breath against her abused skin made her buck harder against his thundering hips. "Your cunt is sucking me in. It's like it doesn't want me to leave… what a slut you are, sensei." Issei continued to whisper and started to lick her ear sensually.

"Y-Yes!" Rossweisse moaned breathlessly, before letting out a loud yelp when Issei slapped her fat juicy ass. Her tits were heavy as she bounced up and down her lover's giant prick like a horny teenager. Rose couldn't get enough of him and his dominating aura and thrusts. "I love it. I love having your big meat stuffed in my tight pussy. To have you fucking me is a dream come true. Don't stop. Don't stop fucking me while Grayfia-chan watches us." Leaning back, she began to kiss his cheek, her body flushed with arousal when she felt his hard muscles straining as he fucked her pussy relentlessly.

"Flood me with your cum. Let's watch Grayfia-chan drown in your delicious cum. Don't hold anything back anymore." she begged with the most erotic face he'd ever seen from her. Rose's eyes were rolling to the back of her head, her hair disheveled, tits bouncing thanks to his massaging hands, and her tongue lay helplessly against her face with drool trailing down her face. Tears of happiness began to flow down her eyes as his thrusts became even more like a real beast after her begging.

"Shit! You can't just say something like that to me and not expect me to fuck you so hard, you fucking bitcb!" Issei roared out in animal like lust, now thrusting into Rossweisse in upward fashion, hitting the back of her womb with each jab of his member. He could feel her entire being pulsing against his meat, trying to milk him dry.

"Don't hold back, Ise-kun." Grayfia mumbled out, still sucking on his swinging balls that slapped her in the face over and over. "Cum inside your dirty whore of a teacher. I know she wants to taste it with her twat." The combination of both their dirty words and hot mouths against his skin was becoming too much for Issei's restraint that had been growing since he impaled Rossweisse's maidenhood.

"Damn it!" He couldn't stop the scream escaping his lips, as his saliva now ran down his mouth and his breath was becoming erratic. His legs were starting to grow weak but he knew that he couldn't stop now. He needed to fill up his dirty teacher first. "Here it comes!" With a loud growl, Issei's cock-head pierced into Rose's cervix and exploded its massive third load right into her waiting womb.

Rose's eyes were fully in the back of her skull the moment she felt Issei's semen flooding her womb. Her consequent voice and shouts were brought to a whisper from the powerful climax that Issei and her went through. All she could feel was the amazing feeling of having her body and womb filled with her boyfriend's love. "Yes~!" she sang out in bliss as she felt the creamy goo leak from her cunt, and into Grayfia's waiting mouth.

Grayfia climaxed the instant that Issei and Rossweisse's combined fluids landed on her tongue; she loved both their juices equally and the taste of the combination was almost heavenly. The busty MILF couldn't stop her own juices from staining the floor and her thighs afterwards.

Their orgasms stopping after one full minute, Issei was finally brought back down to earth. Sitting on the chair in exhaustion, he then felt Rossweisse turning around to face him. Looking up, he saw those beautiful eyes looking back into his own with nothing but love. "Ise-kun." she mumbled out before capturing her love in a passionate kiss. Their tongues gently played with each other while lightly petting their bodies.

While she was jealous at her friend getting his love, Grayfia just sighed before taking a sweet lick of Issei's twitching sack. "So delicious." she mumbled deliriously.

"I know." Rossweisse said with an equally dazed expression as teacher and student separated from their lip-lock. Getting off his prick, with both moaning in displeasure at the loss of the connection, Grayfia quickly brought herself up to his left side as Rose took his right. "It was so amazing, Ise-kun."

"I agree." Grayfia whispered out, softly nuzzling the teen's neck and gently kissing his skin. "I've never been fucked so heavily like that before. You just keep getting better, so thank you." the woman thanked with a happy expression on her face.

Issei let out a gruff chuckle at her words, before he pulled them both close, kissing their heads softly. "No. I should be thanking you two, you know. I love you both and I'm so thankful you are not mad about being in this kind of relationship." Issei expressed his worries from before, rubbing the back of his head as a result.

The two women looked at each other, before they giggled, which made him confused. "Silly boy." Grayfia said, lightly tapping his arm. "Didn't I tell you before? I need someone else to subdue this monster." she said with a little smirk before it fell into a loving smile. "And besides… I know there is enough room in your heart for more than one lover, you big softie." the busty MILF then kissed his cheek filled with love.

"She's right, Ise-kun." Rossweisse made him look at her, her black eyes shining with love. "I don't mind it at all. Now that I think about it, I actually find it arousing and hot to think of having other girls to play with…" the silver-haired beauty giggled hotly.

Issei watched this with loving eyes. He grinned widely and hugged both of his lovers close to his chest, not wanting to let either of them go. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life… thank you… both of you."

Both women blushed at the feeling of his strong body against their bodies. "No problem, Ise-kun. We both love you." they said in unison, hugging the young brunette back.

**(End of School; Shidou Residence) **

"Papa."

With a smile on his face, Touji Shidou turned to look at his beautiful daughter. She was growing into a fine beautiful woman just like her mother. Irina Shidou was a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy and a body measurement of B87-W59-H89 cm. She stood at 5'4 and a body weight of 56 kg due to regular physical activities that she does in school.

"What is it, Irina-chan?" Touji asked, chuckling a little at the mock angry face his daughter gave her when he called her by the name he used to refer to her as a child.

"Stop calling me that!" Irina yelled in embarrassment, her face gaining a healthy shade of red. Coughing into her fist, she regained her composure. "I just said Issei is coming over in a while… we have a project due and just wanted to tell you." Irina told her father, scratching the back of her head. "Since you're leaving for work, is there anything you want me to do while you're gone?"

Touji pondered over her daughter's words for a moment, before shaking his head. "I can't think of anything, Irina. Just… make sure to prepare dinner for Ise-kun, I guess? He's a guest in our home after all."

The teenager smiled at her father. "Okay, papa. He'll be over in an hour. Have a safe trip to work!" After giving the man a small kiss on the cheek, the busty teen made her way to her room. She had to make sure she looked good for her crush, but not before listening to what her father said just a few moments later.

"Looks like you'll be stuck here with Ise-kun, then… try to keep it in your pants, Irina!" Touji teased and laughed loudly as he walked out of the house, ready for work. He clearly knew about his daughter's longtime crush on Issei Hyoudou, and he didn't hesitate to tease her anytime he could.

"PAPAAAAAAAA!" Irina's shout could be heard all throughout the house afterwards, her face as red as a tomato at the feeling of being teased by her own father about her crush.

* * *

**(One Hour Later; Irina's Room)**

Irina was looking herself over in the mirror of her bedroom. She had to make sure she looked sexy enough to finally make that stupid pervert notice her. Due to how close they were, she knew that Issei was a pervert at times, yet he knows how to suppress his desires. Today was the opposite, as she wanted to bring out those desires and have Issei to herself all night.

"_That perverted idiot."_ she thought to herself with a fond smile. Irina loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him when they were kids. It was love at first sight. Her love grew over time and as she hit puberty, she began to have wet dreams countless fantasies of her getting fucked by her childhood friend/classmate/crush. Although she was known to be religious among her peers, she never let her faith determine her choices, leading her to subconsciously ask for this moment throughout her life.

"Uha…" The busty teen shivered lightly as she remembered the dream that she had last night. She was bent over a school table, getting fucked in her tight cunt by Issei. Shaking the steamy thought away, she looked at her reflection on the mirror, only to smirk afterwards.

She wore a pink tank-top that hugged her large chest, showing off a large portion of her cleavage. The shorts that she wore made her already juicy ass more appealing. If she knew Issei, though, it was that he was more of a breast guy, which made her proud of her own body.

She clenched her fist tightly, building up her confidence for when Issei finally shows up. "This time, I'll make sure that idiot notices me! He'll see just how much I love him." she promised herself with a blush, heading out her room to get started on cooking dinner.

Several minutes later, Issei stood outside of the house in a red t-shirt and jeans. A nostalgic smile graced his lips as he remembered all the times he came over to this place to play as a child. Now that he thought about it, a small blush came over his face as he remembered his childhood friend, Irina.

She was his first crush but he never had the confidence to ask her out since he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. That and he was already with two women now, but still…he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she had become from that cute little girl he used to see everyday as a kid.

If she was somehow okay with him being with two other girls, he would ask her out. However, he knew that it was impossible since Irina was a high-school student of his age, and she wouldn't understand. Letting out a sigh, he then knocked on the door. The teen soon heard a familiar voice say, "Coming!" The door opening, he was greeted to a sight that made him have an out-of-this-world reaction.

Issei was sure his jaw had hit the ground when he saw his childhood friend before him in such an attire. His eyes shamelessly roamed around her pink top, eyeing her chest like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Going down her body, he could see her well-toned stomach as a product of being physically active all the time. The shorts that she wore captured her amazing curves and it, no doubt, showed off her bountiful rear end better than before. The blush on his face turned atomic as he looked up. Her angelic face was framed by her chestnut bangs and her hair was tied in her usual twin-tails.

Irina smirked slightly in triumph at the Issei's shocked blushing face. "He likes it! This is going good so far!" she yelled happily in her head. "Hey Issei. Ready to get started on the project? I just have to finish cooking dinner for the two of us, and then I'll be free." The smirk still graced her gentle face as he nodded dumbly, having no other reaction due to his shock taking over his whole being. "Well go on and head upstairs, I'll join you in my room after I'm done." she motioned her head to her room before heading back to the kitchen.

Staring at the girl like a lost puppy, Issei had to slap himself in the face lightly in order to get his mind back on track, before shaking his head to fully erase any kind of dirty thoughts inside his mind.

"_I feel that this is going to be harder than I thought…" _he thought to himself, heading upstairs towards Irina's room as he did his best to suppress the growing erection inside his pants.

* * *

"Dinner's all ready downstairs! Let's just get this started for a bit then we can eat for a while, and then work back on the project."

As Irina walked inside the room, Issei finally looked up at his childhood friend entering her bedroom. He had been waiting this entire time by the edge of the bed, looking at the whole place in general. He didn't mind having to wait for Irina and to be honest, he wasn't even feeling hungry at the moment.

Issei noticed that the room itself hadn't really changed since they were children. However, he could definitely how mature Irina had grown to the point he can admit that she was more responsible than him at times. It made him smile, seeing that she hadn't changed from the sweet girl she was, even though she put up somewhat of a tough front nowadays towards other boys. "Seems you haven't changed much, Irina-chan." he teased her by the nickname he used to call her years ago.

Irina froze and blushed at the name. Hearing it coming from his lips was so much better than hearing it from others as her body tensed. She loved him dearly and wanted him, physically, more. "Heh. Well, I still see you can't remember to wipe the drool off your face. See something you like?" she shot back, taking great pride that she made him drool.

Blushing in embarrassment, Issei wiped his mouth and stood up, before striding over in front of her. "Heheh." he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "You can't blame me, Irina-chan." Deciding to tease her back, Issei spoke in a husky tone that he learned to use with Grayfia. "I know I said it many times in the past but, you're so beautiful." He stroked her crimson cheek with his thumb.

The girl slapped his hand away and turned around as a result, and Irina started to speak in a slightly higher voice. "L-L-L-L-Let's just get to work, idiot!" She went back to acting like a tsundere, hiding her embarrassment for his teasing. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work as he only chuckled in response.

"Alright, alright, geez. Let's get to work then." Sitting down on the floor, he watched Irina walk past him and go through her backpack on the bed, looking for something. Issei's brown eyes were hypnotized by Irina's shapely hips, swaying from side-to-side. "_Gah, stop it you idiot! Focus on the damn project, not on your childhood friend! Stop acting like a pervert!"_ Issei berated himself as he face-palmed, not wanting Irina to get involved with his _women _situation.

Taking a quick peek over her shoulder, she saw her plan of making Issei aroused was successful when he was shaking his head furiously. "_This is going to be fun, fufufufu~"_ she thought with arousal shining in her violet eyes, as a chibi version of her danced around her mind. "Here it is, Ise-kun." she announced, bringing out the project from her pack. She sat down next to him, making sure to sit closer to him than normal.

As Irina began to go over what they have done so far, Issei was distracted by the fact that this busty beauty was so close to him. His pants started to strain a little when he smelled her scent; it was intoxicating and it made him want, so badly, to push her down. Fully deciding against it, he took a deep breath to recompose himself, before listening to Irina as if nothing happened.

The girl pouted inwardly when she noticed Issei had calmed himself down and swallowed his arousal. "_No!"_ she yelled in her head. "_I need to get his attention!"_ With a slightly mischievous smirk, she placed the paper down in front of them. "We got to do this with the design then…" Her words were a mystery to the teen at the moment.

When she bent over, Issei could see the side portion of her chest. "_S-Sh-She's not wearing a bra!"_ The fact that those wonderful globs of flesh of Irina's was only one layer away from popping out made him swallow loudly. "_S-She's so-so sexy…"_ the teen dreamily, reaching out with his arm. A small part of him tried to disagree, but he shook it off and surprisingly followed his own desires.

"_I have to give it a chance! She's playing with me, I know it. If she's willing to seduce me like this, then maybe she can accept what's between me, sensei, and Grayfia-kocho!" _he told himself, unable to stop himself now.

"Now, we have to—AH!" Irina let out a surprised yelp when she felt two strong hands wrapping themselves around her torso. "I-I-Ise-kun?" She looked over her shoulder to see her crush holding her.

Lightly grunting, Issei pulled her by the torso, and now her back was pressed close to his chest. She fit into his embrace like a puzzle, and that only made him even more aroused. "I-I-I'm sorry, Irina-chan. B-But I can't take it anymore. You've teased me long enough." the young brunette whispered. His hands had begun to run their way up and down her wonderful curves.

"I-Ise-kun." Irina moaned out, as the feeling of his strong hands rubbing along her entire body sent pleasing sensations to her core. "K-K-Keep going… I-I-I wanted you to touch me." the girl admitted, blushing hard at the fact that she felt so defenseless right now. "I-I've liked you for a long time, Ise-kun…"

His brown eyes slightly widened at this fact, before a bright smile appeared on his face out of happiness. "R-Really?" As soon as he saw her nodding, he buried his head into her creamy neck. "I-I've liked you too, Irina! You were the first girl I've liked." Issei announced as the smell of her creamy skin alone made his boner rock hard… so hard, that Irina could feel the tool twitching on her lower cheeks.

"It's s-so hard and big." Irina whispered out hotly. A massive blush appeared on her pale cheeks as Issei's hands finally reached her sensitive teats. "Iya!" moaned the twin-tailed girl.

"W-Wow." Issei whispered in her ear, a perverted smile taking over his face. His hands gently bounced her tits in his hands, giving them a small squeeze that caused Irina to gasp. He moved each globe separately, as if he was weighing them, and he loved the way they jiggled in his hands. "Irina-chan." Turning her head to face him, the young man captured the girl's lips in a steamy kiss.

"_I-Ise-kun's kissing me! It's finally happening!"_ she cheered in her mind. Irina gave into the kiss almost instantly, as her slender arms reached over his head, keeping him close to her, and deepening the kiss between them.

With her hands around his neck, Issei was given the permit of playing with her bountiful jugs. Getting annoyed with her top, he pulled it up by the hem. He his tongue into her mouth, taking advantage of her surprised moan as he pulled her shirt up, before he grabbed her flesh directly.

"Amazing! They're s-so soft, Irina-chan!" Issei said in amazement. "_Her melons are even softer than Rose's!"_ Irina's jugs were indeed softer than his teacher's, despite hers being slightly smaller than Rossweisse and Grayfia's enormous chests. But if she would grow up still doing physical activities every now and then, Issei knew the she would be a knock-out in the tits department. He loved the fact that they were so soft against his hands. The tit-flesh seemed to mold around his fingers, and it made him thank his perverted friends and their magazines for all the "help" it gave him in his sexual encounters so far.

"_H-H-How is he so good?!"_ Irina thought to herself in a pleasant lustful fog. His hands were hitting all the right spots on her breasts that only she knew, turning her into a moaning mess. It amazed her that Issei knew how to please a woman but she didn't care or question it, brushing it off on instinct. All she could do was moan mindlessly into the steamy kiss that almost took her breath away.

Not wanting to be idle anymore, she ran her hands through his hair, loving the silky texture of every strand, and grinded her hips against the pulsing rod on her ass. A twinkle shined in her eyes when she heard Issei moan into her mouth.

"Mmh!" Issei left the kiss, a long string saliva connecting them, and moaned out loudly. The feeling of her soft but powerful hips rubbing on him made him blush harder, matching the shade on the girl's face. "Y-Y-You like that… Irina-chan?" he asked huskily, continuing his ministrations on her large breasts, which he was loving even more with every second passing by.

"Y-Yes." the sultry girl whispered out softly, but Issei heard it loud and clear. Getting a little bold, he let one hand run down her toned body. His warm touch made Irina's skin prickle in delight, sending chills down her spine. "F-Fuck… Ise-kun~" she finally moaned out a dirty word, blushing in embarrassment afterwards. "Yo-You're setting my body on fire… k-k-keep going~" Violet eyes shot open when Irina felt his fingers dip down into her most private area. "N-No! N-Not there!" the girl protested weakly, but it wasn't the full truth. Irina wanted this more than anything, but she wanted to make him work for it for a while.

It would have been convincing only if the woman's hips weren't bucking against Issei's rubbing fingers, which made him think otherwise. "Are you suuuree?" Issei asked teasingly. "Seems your body is honest while little Irina-chan is not. Little liars like yourself deserve to be punished then…" His husky voice made the girl in his arms shiver and whimper in delight.

"I-I-It's because y-you're so good, Ise-kun! Please! Please play with my pussy! I want you inside me! Punish my naughty pussy as much as you want!" Irina finally let go of her mask and begged her love to please her moist pink lips. She desperately wanted the hard thing currently grinding against her wet cunt.

"It'll be my pleasure." replied the brunette before slowly sliding her wet panties away from her maidenhood. Issei could see and smell the arousal she had as he noticed a line of pre-cum already dripping down her asshole onto her legs. "Such a dirty cunt, Irina-chan. You already got this wet just by playing with these giant tits?" Issei was loving the fact that he could tease Irina like this. Her cute moans and heavy blush only made him want to stop his ministrations and fuck her senseless right now.

Irina felt like she was really in heaven right now. The boy she loved more than anything was finally doing the things she always dreamt of to her. While his teasing voice was nice, his fingers hitting all the right spots of her dripping cunt was even more amazing. His hands that were planted on her teats rubbed her sensitive nipples in ways that she could never do on her own. But… she wanted him now. She wanted him so much that she wanted him to take her there. "I-Ise-kun~!" Looking into those violet lustful eyes of hers, Issei smirked.

"What is it?"

"Please fuck me now. I can't take it anymore, Ise-kun. I need you inside me, please~" she begged, pushing more of her exposed butt against his crotch, which only caused the bulge on his pants to grow larger than before.

"Since you asked for it, I'll be glad to give it to you then!" Licking his dry lips, he carried Irina towards the bed and threw her on top it, causing her to yelp out loud. Her remaining clothes became messy and various strands of her hair had scattered all over, giving her a wild look that was accompanied by the massive blush on her cheeks. It made Issei's blood boil in bunger as Irina breathed heavily.

"I-Ise-kun~"

Unable to take it anymore, the next few minutes were filled only with the sound of clothing flying across the room, as well as the occasional squeaks of embarrassment coming from Irina's mouth.

"I-I-Ise-kun… this is embarrassing." Irina mumbled in a rare shy voice. Her curvy body was laying on the soft sheets of the bed, now stripped of her clothing fully as she was breathing erratically. She was slightly covered in sweat, which only highlighted her most beautiful features. The girl's naked body was very appealing to him, but Issei held himself back by the edge of the mattress to admire the twin-tailed girl from a distance.

"Don't say that." he reassured. "You look gorgeous, Irina." Issei smiled as he slowly made his way to her, completely naked as well. Seeing the size of his erection earlier nearly caused Irina to faint out of shock, but she reminded herself of what was now going to happen between her and Issei. Softly crawling towards her, he loomed over her, looking deep into her eyes with love and passion. "As you always do." Issei kissed her neck, enjoying the soft moan that came from those supple lips.

"Oh, Ise-kun." she moaned heavily, loving the attention she was being showered with, tilting her head to give him better access to her skin. "I've waited for this for so long." Irina admitted with a happy smile and blush, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, only for him to move away all of a sudden. "Ise-kun?"

Not wanting to continue without letting her know, he decided to come out clean with the truth. "Irina… I want to do this with you… I really do, but… there's something you need to know first. Something important and… whether or not we'll continue with this depends on your answer." he confessed, looking very conflicted as he wasn't sure how Irina would react to his situation.

"W-What is it?" Irina said, sensing great nervousness in his voice, and it made her more worried about his well-being rather than his words.

Issei then went on to explain how his relationship with Grayfia started all of this, to the point where Rossweisse somehow got herself involved in all of it, leading to what happened between the three of them in the principal's office earlier. He also made sure to tell Irina how his two other lovers were perfectly fine if any other girl joined their relationship, much to his own embarrassment. "…and now, here we are. Believe me, I was shocked as well but… things happen, I guess." he said, with silence taking over the place afterwards. Irina was just staring at him, contemplating what she was just told.

While his words were indeed shocking, she couldn't be that surprised as many of the girls in school, including some of the teachers and now, the principal herself, had a thing for him. After a few more minutes of silence, she finally spoke in a soft voice. "Does that mean… you would still care for me? Even when you have other girls by your side?"

Looking Irina straight in the eye, he gently cupped her cheeks before giving her a warm smile that made her heart melt. "I will always care for you. You have a special place in my heart that can't be replaced, Irina-chan. It's reserved for only you." he reassured her with a soft tone.

Searching through his eyes, Irina saw that he was telling the truth. Nodding silently, she gave him a lingering kiss that held all her love for him. "Then," Leaning down, she spread her legs wide, showing him her bare pussy. "Make me yours forever, Ise-kun." Irina pleaded.

He carefully placed himself between her legs, before clasping her hands with his own. "I will." Leaning down, he then captured the girl's full lips in a passionate kiss with their tongues gently battling one another in a slow dance. Although Issei liked being in a fast pace, he wanted Irina to take her time in adjusting to him. As they kissed deeply, Irina's hands roamed all over Issei's strong back before locking them in his hair, keeping him close to her lips as if she didn't want to let him go.

Noticing that she was already being this bold, he returned the favor when he reached up and cupped one of her sensitive melons, making her moan in his mouth. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, he pushed her tongue back and dominated her, claiming her mouth as his own. He thoroughly enjoyed her taste while his fingers skillfully rolled her nipples in all directions. Having enough of her lips for now, he let go of her mouth and moved down, capturing her other bountiful jug in his mouth. The twin-tailed girl moaned harder and arched her back up, pushing her tits further into his grasp.

"So good! I love having you dominate me." Irina moaned, enjoying the way he flicked her sensitive nub with his tongue. "Iya!" Her violet eyes widened in shock when she felt the hard meat of his cock brushing against her virgin pussy.

Not being able to take it anymore, as she was already soaking wet from his constant teasing, Irina pushed him back. Issei, who was clearly not expecting this, looked at her in shock. His heart skipped a beat when he gazed upon the erotic sight before him. Irina's hair was fully let down now, with sweat getting into some of her strands; her chest was heaving up and down, making her breasts jiggle, and her lips were parted in a slight moan. "Ise… make love to me now. I want you inside me." Seeing the seriousness in her voice, he nodded and nestled his lower head between her uncultivated garden. He lightly rubbed her pussy lips with his rod, causing them both to moan at the intense pleasure of having their sex connected only by a little now.

Issei looked up again, and that was when he saw Irina giving him one last nod of approval. He slightly smiled in return, and he gently lined himself up before pushing his twitching rod into her wet, hot entrance. The feeling of Issei's member slowly making its way to her hymen was sending shiver up and down Irina's spine and her violet eyes soon widened when she felt his prick hit her maidenhood.

"K-K-Keep going. Break through it." Irina pleaded, holding him close as her toes curled in slight pain. Complying with her plead, he grunted quite loudly as jammed his rod against her wall, breaking through her virginity. Her own blood was spilled from her lady parts after, coating him in the warm liquid along with her vaginal juices. Irina's eyes widened in a mixture of pleasure and overwhelming pain of having this new intruder inside of her. Issei's cock was nothing like her fingers that she used to masturbate while thinking of him nearly all the time. "_I-I-It-It's so big… so t-this… this is Ise-kun's cock."_ Irina teared up, panting out of slight exhaustion.

Seeing the girl cry, Issei took action when gently wiped her tears away with light kisses. This eased her pain a little bit, making her hum in pleasure as his lips sent searing pleasure up and down her loins, making her forget about the pain slowly. Issei could feel Irina's inner walls drenching his heat-stick when he reached so deep inside her, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from ejaculating the moment he broke through her inner walls. He could feel all her pussy muscles constricting against him and by God, it felt heavenly.

_She _felt heavenly.

After taking only a few minutes to get used to the pleasure stick that surely ruined her for other men, not like she wanted anyone else doing this with her, Irina spoke with a small smile grazing her lips. "I-Ise-kun… you can move now. Please…make love to me. Make me yours forever." she pleaded. Giving a single nod in response, he began to slowly pull himself out of her tight cunt walls.

Irina immediately found herself missing the pleasing sensations of the meat stick slowly moving its way out of her. But just as he was just about to leave her hole, he jammed himself right back in, burying himself hilt deep inside her warm garden. Her violet eyes widened in shock, pain and pleasure that racked all throughout her entire being.

Issei watched with wide eyes as Irina's entire body quaked underneath him. Her pussy walls were closing tightly around his prick, milking it for the seed that she desired so deeply. He understood this well, knowing that it was the girl's first time doing such ob act.

"I-Irina-chan!" Issei growled out in deep bliss, beginning to pick up the pace with his actions. Unable to control himself, he let lust take over his movements for the next few moments as he pushed her down to the bed, pinning her shoulders down with his strong hands. Irina shook under the young man who began to pound into her flooded pussy walls mercilessly, dominating her in every way possible. As she thrusted her hips up to meet his movements, Irina let out a silent scream as his prick hit her core harder than before. Her violet eyes widened in pleasure of being pierced by a man but in a loving way. She was sure that she couldn't live without Issei's cock from now on.

"So good~!" Irina moaned throatily as she felt her world explode in pleasure with each and every hump, her breasts bouncing in unison at every thrust which made Issei's blood pumping. "Keep going, Ise! I love your cock~~!" she begged, bringing him closer so that her hot breath was hitting his lips.

Too lost to even think about his own actions, Issei pulled out until only the tip was left in, before slamming back in one powerful thrust, pushing Irina deeper into the mattress. "Fuck!" Issei growled out, thoroughly enjoying the newly concurred pussy's tight grip along his shaft. It almost caused him to climax at that moment, but he knew he needed more. He rolled them over so she was now atop him, gripping her hips tightly. "Bounce on my cock! I want to see those juicy tits bounce while I fuck you!" he demanded with a perverted grin.

"It's so hot!" Irina moaned, almost cumming just from hearing his demanding tone. She slowly brought herself up, before she slammed herself back on his cock, moaning loudly as her tits jumped up and down. A sultry smirk graced her ecstasy covered face when she saw Issei's eyes firmly planted on her jiggling melons. "Touch them~!" she sang out, drunk on the rod that she was riding with all her might. "Play with your personal tits~! Use me as however you want!" she begged, her inner pride breaking as she didn't care about anything else anymore. All she wanted was to keep on riding the juicy cock inside her forever.

Issei leaned up with a hungry grin, his lips and tongue then met her left nipple and sucked on it like a wild animal. Now stuck in this new position, he thrusted up, messing up with the rhythm of their lovemaking. Irina picked herself up and slammed herself back down on the twitching tool violently, producing a loud slapping when their sweaty flesh connected. Her delicate hands wrapped themselves around his head, keeping his suckling mouth firmly on her breasts, and the room was filled with loud shouts of pleasure. The bed creaked and groaned under the powerful pace the two lovers had.

After lavishing her tit with his mouth while tweaking and pulling on the other sweaty jug, he let his hand that rested on her delectable hips search around. When he felt her ass, Issei's hand admired the plump flesh that was like the rest of her; taught and firm. It was an ass meant for an adult woman and like with his two other lovers, he loved fucking with giant asses.

Irina's eyes widened in shock when she felt Issei's right hand slap her ass. "I-Ise~!" she moaned hotly, loosening her grip over his hair at the feeling of being spanked. Her cunt walls tightened against his thundering shaft, making him groan under the pressure, making it clear that she loved getting her ass spanked like a real bitch. The girl's mouth soon shot open, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, when Issei whacked her butt a few more times, becoming harder with every slap he delivered that her creamy skin started to turn bright red. After a few more punishing thrusts accompanied with hard spanks, Irina's head flew back and she let out an ear-piercing shriek that reverberated around the whole room. Issei had hit two of her sensitive spots on her melons and one of his fingers had managed to slide inside her unused asshole. It resulted in coating Issei's pulsing cock with more of het female juice, making it easier for Issei to get deeper into the hole due to how slippery it felt. Her entire body shook in pleasing bliss as she fell limp against the love of her life, who was still pumping himself in and out of her abused cunt.

A smaller orgasm racked through her system when she felt Issei's semen explode balls-deep into her tight hot walls, her face showing definite signs of exhaustion afterwards. Issei let out a pleased growl as he shot ropes and ropes of cum inside Irina's cunt-sleeve, but he wasn't done yet. If he had gained something from having two lovers, one of those was extraordinary stamina that was perfect for lengthy fuck-sessions between them

Seeing Irina a little dazed, Issei switched places and he had his childhood friend below him. Without even pulling out, Issei sent his piston of a cock in and out of her walls for the second round. Irina's legs wrapped themselves around his hips in response, as he pumped in and out of his third lover. She felt incredibly happy and satisfied that he wasn't even tired yet, because his movements were just as good as he was earlier, or maybe even better. It was similar with Grayfia and Rossweisse; he just couldn't get enough of fucking their pussies until they were screaming for him to stop. The feeling of Irina's walls draining his member for its milk was addicting. The moaning and shaking woman under him was more than tight enough, tighter than Rose and Grayfia by a little, and her delectable heat and wetness was intoxicatingly pleasing for the youth. He was sure that he would be fucking Irina again and again after this

"_So… fucking good~~! Brain… turning to… mush~~~!"_ Irina thought, drunk on the feeling of having her pure body become defiled by the boy she loved. She had never thought that having sex would be this amazing and it was all the more pleasing to know that Issei was the one making love to her. Even though he was fucking their teacher as well as the school principal, she knew that she wouldn't be forgotten and will receive his love just as much as the other two. As far as she knew Issei, he would never let go of the ones he loved and would treasure them forever.

Looking down at her, Issei's lustful brown eyes stared at those kissable pink lips set in a constant moan. Licking his lips, Issei captured Irina in a passionate kiss that she soon reciprocated out of instinct. The two stayed like this for endless minutes. Issei pumping his cock harder and harder into Irina's accustoming cunt lips, sloppily kissing with their drool spilling from the side, and Issei's firm hands squeezing and playing with her large melons.

Opening their eyes, they looked deep into one another's eyes as their pleasure organs began to twitch, signalling that they were close to their limit. Issei's cock twitched heavily along the moaning girl's rippling cunt and Irina's walls continued to tighten around his shaft with what knowledge she had of pleasing a man during sex.

Her nails dug into Issei's back, making him growl in pain mixed with pleasure, before humping harder and harder getting as deep as possible inside the girl's cunt. He responded to this by reaching down for her round ass, awarding it with punishing slaps that made the girl scream in both pleasure and pain. A few more powerful pumps later, he finally breached her cervix and deep into her womb. Feeling the constricting heat and tightness of it on his lower head, he finally let go and gave in to his release.

Irina squealed like a bitch in heat when she felt the hot sticky cum of Issei's seed pour into her most precious place. Her entire body shook in rapture as she had the greatest climax of her entire life. She was sure that she saw heaven just before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, black and white filling her vision before she passed out, twitching all the while.

Leaving the intense kiss they had, with saliva connecting their lips, Issei moaned as he looked down, sweat dripping down on Irina's delicious body. "A-Amazing… Irina-chan." he whispered out, haggardly. "C-Can we go again?" asked the brunette, wanting to get another feel of his third lover again. "Irina-chan?" Not hearing her answer at all, he looked up and saw that she had passed out in pleasure. Her face was stuck in a perfect 'I-just-got-fucked-stupid' expression.

"Heh. I knew I'm good. Maybe we'll just continue this tomorrow, then." Issei muttered to himself. He carried Irina up and laid her down at the head of the bed, before joining her as he covered them both with a warm blanket. He made sure to stay as close to Irina as possible, wrapping his arm around her shoulder before giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Smiling one last time, he noticed Irina wrapping her arm around his stomach before he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Who do you think gets claimed next chapter? Don't forget to follow/fave if you liked it, guys!**_

_**Harem so far (No particular order):**_

_**Highschool DxD: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Reina (Ravel's mom), Kuroka, Murayama, Katase, Kiryuu, Ingvild, Suzaku, Sona, Serafall, Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Kiyome Abe, Yasaka, Kunou (Older), Gabriel, Penemue, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Le Fay, Kuisha, Coriana, Venelana, Shuri, Yubelluna, Xuelan, Karlamine, Jeanne, Valerie, Elmenhilde, Lavinia**_

_**Toujou Project: Sakuya**_

_**Shinmai Maou no Testament: Mio, Yuki, Kurumi, Maria, Chisato**_

_**Akame ga kill: Leone, Chelsea, Seryu**_

_**Fairy Tail: Erza, Kagura, Mirajane, Ultear, Meredy, Sayla, Brandish, Dimaria, Juvia, Wendy, Chelia, Hisui, Jenny, Millianna**_

_**Omamori Himari: Himari, Kuesu**_

_**Date a Live: Kurumi**_

_**Highschool of the Dead: Saeko, Shizuka, Rika, Saya, Rei**_

_**To Love Ru: Mikado, Yui, Run, Momo, Nana, Risa, Mea, Tearju, Yami, Kyouko, Saki, Rin**_

_**Konosuba: Aqua, Darkness, Megumin**_

_**Want to suggest someone? Leave a review.**_

_**Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Leave a review.**_

_**To those who want to join our Discord server:**_

[discord . gg / ntHtU2E]

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING: BDSM, bondage, hardcore, dirty talk, public sex**_

_**Took a while, but now here it is. Sorry if it was too long, I needed to get back into the mood of writing lemons hahahaha. Try and figure out the next girl lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or any of its characters…**_

* * *

**Irina and Raynare**

**(The Following Morning; Shidou Residence) **

"I'm perfectly fine, trust me!" Issei cheered with a warm smile on his face, stroking Irina's cheek softly with his thumb. "But more importantly, I should be thanking you for being fine with Grayfia-kocho and Rossweisse-sensei." he said, looking deep into those violet eyes that he loved dearly.

Although she still felt a bit sleepy, Irina nodded in acceptance. "Yeah. It's a little strange, I admit. I'd rather share you than not have you at all. I love you, Ise-kun~" she proclaimed, kissing him with all her might. Issei reciprocated the kiss with all his love, with his hands freely roaming all over the body of his newly conquered lover.

"Ah!" Irina moaned out, leaving the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting them. Keeping her body close to his own, she moaned in his face when he hugged her tighter against him.

After they had given themselves to the other, Issei spent the night at Irina's home, as he was too tired to even go home and his childhood friend didn't want him going anywhere. He had no problem with this, and he could just go home early in the morning tomorrow, before preparing for school. Issei knew his parents would be okay with it, considering that they knew Irina and her family ever since they were kids.

Right now, Irina had woken her boyfriend up with her body pressed tight against his, rubbing her hard nipples against his skin while gently nipping at his skin. The sight of his naked body had already fueled her arousal and now she was up for some early morning sex. Issei, who was fully awake, took in the wonderful sight of his third lover's body. Her long legs and beautiful waist were both hidden under the thick blanket, while the rest of her pale body was feasted upon by his intense gaze. The brunette took great pleasure in running his hands all over her soft skin, watching her shiver when he rubbed a sensitive spot along the way. Both had giant blushes on their faces as they enjoyed the closeness and their gentle hands roaming themselves. Irina had her hands resting on his chest, sensually rubbing, while Issei had his hands gently knead her ass cheeks that he couldn't stop playing with.

"Oh~ Ise!" Irina moaned out throatily, as her sexy voice was music to his ears. "You have such a strong body." she kissed his cheek softly while grinding her large teats against his own. Her slender legs under the sheets were slowly grinding against his morning-wood, wanting to get him ready for her. The horny teenager purred sexily when she felt Issei press her closer to him by her waist.

"And you have such a soft, lovely body Irina. You just might be my favorite out of the girls who are with me." Issei groaned back, enjoying the pleasure of teasing his childhood friend. His rough hands slowly made their way up from her ass and gently started to kneed her melons. Even though her face was covered by her chestnut hair, he was sure that Irina was smiling as she kissed and sucked on his neck. Eventually getting tired of kissing his neck, she then brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Their tongues slobbered against the other, coating them in saliva as it dripped down the sides of their mouth, making a sloshing sound when they reconnected and it made their act all the more erotic.

The need for air taking over, the two left a thin trail of spit as they separated before Issei pulled her up slightly. Irina moaned hotly with a large blush on her face when Issei's skillful tongue and mouth captured her left tit while his right hand roughly fondled the other one. Not wanting to leave his other hand out of the situation, his left hand travelled downwards and delivered a resounding slap to her bountiful ass.

"So good~!" Irina moaned between the kisses. She groaned louder when he spanked her ass a few more times and the way Issei played with her tits made the girl even wetter than before. After growing tired of not having the man-meat she loved so much pounding deep inside her, she left the kiss and positioned herself over his twitching rod. Irina looked down on him seductively, before speaking in a sultry tone. "I want you to fuck me now." her voice alone almost made him snap and rape for all she was worth. When she bashed her hips down onto his tool, both lovers moaned louder than ever before as they Irina was brought to another mind-blowing climax.

"It's so big and so hard inside me! I want more!" Irina wailed, shaking her hips erotically, before falling into Issei's embrace. As soon as his mind was back on track after Irina's amazing tits crashed against his chest, Issei wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, squeezing her sensitive tits and making her scream even louder. His prick was mercilessly ravaging its personal home with reckless and brutal thrusts, making the girl's ass ripple with every movement. His powerful thrusts shook Irina even harder because of all the efforts his cock had against her vice-grip walls.

Irina was screaming so hard that she was sure she wouldn't be able to talk for the rest of the day as Issei banged into her pussy like a monster out for blood. Her lover was showing her tight little twat no mercy, She couldn't even think straight and the only thing on her mind was his cock as well as his seed exploding inside her womb. "_I want it! I want his dick-milk inside me!"_ the twin-tailed girl thought to herself as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, with drool coming off her limp tongue, a large blush on her face, and sweat caked skin molded against Issei's hips and body.

Getting tired of pounding up into her like this for the past half-hour, Issei flipped her around before attacking her breasts and switching his movements to long, powerful, and deeper thrusts that made the bed quake underneath them. Her soft but abused pussy still kept on sucking his dick in with her tight walls yet she had no choice but to hold his close head to her chest, loving the feeling of his tongue and lips licking and sucking her hard nipples, and the way his body dominated hers in every fashion.

Issei's thrusts were so vicious, brutal, and dominating that it was hard not to love it. "OH FUCK!" Irina, finally able to get some words out, screamed as loud as she could. "FUCK ME HARDER ISE-KUN! RAPE ME ALL YOU WANT!" she squealed like a bitch in heat as she got fucked even harder by her lover. Seeing her beautiful face and her sexy body gave Issei more energy to make his movements faster, and it was amazing on how he could still keep up such a pace without getting exhausted. Unable to help himself, one of his hands trailed down and slapped her red ass that had taken many punishing hits from his large balls. Orgasm after orgasm ripped through the girl as she got spanked over and over, all while her maidenhood got fucked relentlessly without stopping.

"YOUR PUSSY!" he shouted as loud as he could with his face buried deep within his third personal pillows, topping it off by biting down on her nipples that made Irina yelp loudly. "IT'S SO TIGHT AROUND ME! YOUR SLUTTY CUNT IS HOLDING MY DICK SO TIGHT!" Issei roared out, slamming his hips against his raven haired lover with a newfound burst of energy. Sweat dripped down his face as exhaustion was starting to hit him, but his mind kept and body were focused on pleasing and raping Irina with his dick.

Irina's constant climaxes didn't stop Issei, as it only made it easier for him to thrust in and out of the girl with more powerful than before. Their love juices sloshed around their connected bodies, coating them in their combined fluids, and it made Issei's dick twitch and grow a bit larger than before. As he felt his cock reshaping Irina's walls to his very size, Issei knew he was close to blowing his load into his lovely girlfriend.

"I-I-I'm going to cum!" Issei announced, bringing the woman's hips up in a lotus position. Her chestnut hair sprayed around her head, mixing in with his own sweaty body. Her sudden appearance made her look sexier than before and he grinned like an animal. Her arms wrapping around his neck, Irina brought him down and assaulted his lips like a possessed woman. She could feel her maidenhood quiver and shake around his cock, submitting to his every movement to make sure that she belonged to him and him only. Unconsciously, her inner walls squeezed his cock in a way she knew he loved, and she was successful upon hearing the loud groan he emitted into their kiss. However, her moment of triumph immediately ended when she felt a familiar feeling stirring in her lower lips, causing her to break off from their kiss and quickly brought her head to his ear.

The sexy woman's hot breath sent shivers all over Issei's body, and he loved it. "M-M-Me too~!" She screeched out when Issei hit a sensitive spot in her vagina, making her tremble in delight. "Cum inside me! Spill all that delicious milk inside me~! Give me your all~! I want all of it!" she demanded in a crazed possessive tone that Issei found all the more enticing.

While their hips were moving in tandem, the two teenagers locked eyes as their skin danced with one another in wet and loud slaps on top of the bed. As Issei pounded into her a few more times, making it as pleasing as possible for the other, they finally reached their respective limits. The brunette, finally reaching his end, roared out his release as he unloaded the first batch of his hot cum into Irina's open womb.

Irina's violet eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body squirmed in response to the meat stick that was erupting a tidal amount of semen inside her gaping cunt. "_It feels soooo good~!"_ she thought drunkenly, not even caring about her well-being ome bit. All she wanted was for Issei to fuck her over and over until she'd beg for him to stop. "_I'm addicted to Ise-kun's cock!"_ she thought as his cock continued to release spurt after spurt of his spunk. He unloaded so much that her stomach began to swell, making her look a little pregnant from a distance.

The thought of having the Issei's child only prolonged her climax, but she was sure that today was a safe day for her. Eager for more, she wrapped her legs around his lips while breathing heavily. "D-Don't pull out! It feels too amazing inside my pussy!" she moaned out happily.

Their bodies twitching like they were electrified, the two continued to paint one another in their combined juices. After a full minute of cumming, Issei kept his head deep within her chest, gently licking her sweaty melons as he cherished the warmth of her tight twat. "Amazing. It feels so much better every time." Issei whispered out, his voice a bit raspy from his constant moaning and exhaustion.

"Best way to wake up, ever." Irina chuckled weakly, her breathing starting to become normal again. The young man was quickly becoming addicted to Irina's younger pussy, just like how he had felt towards Grayfia and Rose's respective cunts.

As soon as he felt like he could move properly, Issei got off Irina. The girl whimpered a little when their combined love juice poured out of her pussy, before falling back into the bed. "I-I-I love you, Ise-kun. I love you so much." she said sweetly, looking up at him with utmost affection in her violet eyes.

Issei took a few deep breaths before giving her a warm smile that made her heart melt. As he laid next to her, he ran his fingers along her feminine body, loving the soft texture of her creamy skin. "I love you too, Irina-chan. But it's now time for us to get going… we still have school for today." he reminded her, giving Irina a small smirk as he got off the bed, since he still needed to get back home to properly prepare for school.

At the mention of school, Irina pouted in disapproval and her grumbling could be heard as she stared at the ceiling for a few more moments. "I wanted to have sex with Issei some more…" The brunette could only chuckle in response to her pointless ranting, internally promising himself to fuck Irina again after school just to please her, but also for his own satisfaction.

Walking out of the room, Issei smirked a little as Irina had a noticeable limp in her step when she finally got out of bed. "_I'm kind of excited for school today."_ he thought to himself, thinking of his future now that he had three loving girlfriends in his life.

**(Two Hours Later; Kuoh Academy)**

Issei Hyoudou stood by the doorway to the academy's Christian Club, closely watching his girlfriend, Irina Shidou, talk to her co-members. School was about halfway done for the day, and right now they were taking their time spending their vacant period. Irina decided to check on her clubmates, since she was the Vice President of the Christian Club, with Xenovia being the leader.

Being the caring boyfriend that he was, he didn't hesitate to accompany her all the way to her club, stopping only outside of the room since he wasn't a member.

However, not far from his place was a teenage girl hiding in the nearest corridor. She was an attractive young woman with violet eyes like Irina's, which went well with her long silky black hair that reached down to her hips. She had a slender body and D-cup breasts, making her overall appeal even sexier. As she watched Issei from afar, her taut round ass was sticking out that her panties were nearly showing, but she didn't seem to mind it at all.

"_Hyoudou Issei-kun… my heart feels so calm whenever I see you. I wish I could stay like this forever." _Yuuma Amano thought to herself, dreamily staring at Issei from her hiding place.

Yuuma was a 2nd year student like Issei, although she was put in a different class. The dark-haired girl's primary habit everyday in school was to follow her crush everywhere he went whenever she could, making herself his own personal stalker. She wasn't entirely friendly among others, preferring to stick with the friends she had made over the years, but that didn't stop her from harboring secrets like this even from them.

Unfortunately for her, one of the members of the Christian Club happened to be passing by and saw Yuuma's dreamy look, and it just happened to be one of her friends.

"Y-Yuuma-san?" Asia asked, a bead of sweat rolling down her head as she stared blankly at her raven-haired friend, before her eyes noticed the person standing just outside her clubroom.

"Huh? W-What?" As soon as Yuuma snapped out of her love trance, she turned her head to the side and noticed her blonde friend from Class 2-B and Issei's classmate, Asia Argento. "What do you want, Asia?" she asked as if her nothing was happening with her earlier.

"C-C-Can I talk to you a-about s-s-so-something?" she stuttered, doing her best not to be obvious about what she saw Yuuma doing just a while ago.

"Sure, whatever." Yuuma shrugged her shoulders before noticing the time on the clock that was nearest to them. "Oh well, that's gonna have to be rescheduled for later. I need to get back to class, so I'll just meet you outside my classroom, Asia. Catch you later!" she grinned at her blonde friend as she walked off, but not before sending one last dreamy look at Issei Hyoudou, who was currently talking to Irina Shidou just outside the Christian Club.

"_She's acting like she wasn't doing anything at all…" _Asia sweat-dropped, before continuing on her way towards the Christian Club, waving her arm in greeting when Irina and Issei saw her walking towards their direction. "_I'll talk to her about it later."_

**(Three Hours Later)**

In one of the empty classrooms, if someone was walking by, he/she would hear the meaty slaps of sweaty flesh colliding against one another. Inside the room were two lovers connected by the hip, enjoying their private time together at such a public place. The twin-tailed beauty was moaning loudly as her boyfriend thundered his massive prick into her tight twat without mercy.

The busty teen was in the air, getting her tight pussy fucked by the man she was clinging on to like a life-line. "Yes! Do me harder! Fuck me on the air harder, Ise-kun!" Irina moaned loudly, her head thrown back from the intense pleasure that racked throughout her whole body.

"Fuck!" Issei groaned out as his right hand travelled downwards and massaged her plump red booty roughly. "You're so tight, Irina-chan. You get even tighter when I do this!" He then brought his hand down against her ass in a hard spank, and he groaned huskily when her walls constricted even harder around his twitching member.

"Iya!" Irina couldn't help the loud yelp that had escaped her lips when his hot hand left a red imprint on her pure and creamy skin. "I'm c-c-cumming~~!" she couldn't stop herself from screaming as well as the climax that ripped through her entire body.

Her orgasm was enough for him to be pushed to the edge; Issei buried his head into her neck and muffled his moans by kissing and licking her sweaty skin as his cock filled up her open twat with his white seed. The two lovers held each other close, shaking a bit from the intensity of their lovemaking, until their combined fluids ran down both their legs.

Irina moaned loudly when she pulled away from Issei, unhooking her limbs from his neck and hips. She leaned against the chalkboard, stretching her arms over her head while arching her back, pushing her chest out for his own amusement. She had a sly smirk on her blushing face as she stared at Issei's hanging expression at the sight of her erotic body. "I loved it like always, Ise-kun. But I want to fuck some more before we say goodbye." Irina moaned happily, walking carefully past him.

"Where are you —?" Turning around, he watched with interest as Irina's juicy red ass shook with each step she took. She stopped by the nearest desk that she came across, before turning around to face Issei with a seductive smile.

"Ise-kun, who's sitting here again?" she suddenly asked. Not really expecting such a random question from her, Issei's mouth hung open as Irina climbed atop the desk, spreading her legs across the wood for him to see all of her feminine wonder on display. He could see their mixed juices flowing out of her pulsing cunt, coating the desk in their goo.

"Holy…" he muttered out, transfixed by the irresistible beauty of the sweaty girl in front of him. Thanks to how her sweat had covered her whole body, the sun's reflection gave her an even more delicious glow. Issei had to gulp down the lump of desire in his throat, feeling more aroused that his cock grew larger at such a sight.

Irina gave him a saucy smile, spreading her legs open even more and showing him how wet she was for him. "I wonder…whoever sits here… will notice us having sex?" Irina spoke slowly, licking her lips to give it a tantalizing shine. "Fuck me right here, Ise-kun. Let's leave our mark on this classroom. Fuck me more until my legs can't take it." she begged with a needy voice.

Issei's eyes were as wide as they could be, and he had to gulp back his fueling arousal. He couldn't help but fall for the young teen in front of him, and he couldn't deny the fact he found her words hot beyond reason. His cock twitching like hell in need of something to fuck, he carefully made his way towards Irina.

Pushing her against the desk, Issei spread her legs apart even more to get her ready for his man-meat. Irina moaned out loudly when Issei plunged his rod deep within her dripping cunt in one powerful thrust. The young couple closed their eyes to savor their moment of intimacy, and Issei thrusted himself in and out of the moaning beauty at a rapid pace. He grabbed Irina's hips and forced her to move against his hips, their skin making contact with every movement that he made. Irina howled at his hard thrusts that were even more amazing than their previous rhythm earlier.

He pushed her back so that she was lying on top of the desk, her arms lying helplessly on either side of her body. His hands framed her face lovingly, taking in the fact of how beautiful she looked right now. Humping harder against Irina's luscious thighs, Issei moaned at the tight hold that her hot twat had over his erection.

Hearing the nasty sounds her ass flesh made when his balls would hit it, a bright idea came into his mind. A devious smirk formed on Issei's face, which made the moaning and panting girl shiver in bestial lust, before he flipped her around.

"Fuck!" Irina moaned, loving the feeling of being twisted around his twitching rod that was buried so deep inside her. "Iya!" she shouted in surprise when her love slapped her juicy ass, adding another handprint to her already red cheeks. Her moans increased when he renewed his humps, banging her body into the shaking desk. The top half of her body squashed itself into the cold wooden desk, making her shiver in arousal because of how good it felt. "Oh fuck, yes!" Irina screeched out as her tight twat squeezed around his thundering prick even more, which was the only thing she could do to return the pleasure she was experiencing.

His smirk grew wider, as he loved the way her big ass jiggled with each impact of his hips and hand. He took great pleasure in the long throaty moans and the way her ass flopped around with every spank he gave her. Irina was truly beautiful when she was in the thrones of passion; her skin shined in the sun as their combined sweat and cum-coated bodies worked together to treat themselves to endless bliss and pleasure.

Issei leaned down, switching his movements to long and shallow thrusts, as he kissed her delicate skin and snaked his hands under her body to tweak Irina's rock hard nipples. The twin-tailed girl screamed once again, as she sprayed out her climax into his godly hips. The young man's smirk grew at the way her back arched, her tits pushing harder against his hands, and the way her legs stiffened, pushing her abused pussy against his rod.

He reached around, cupping her cheek and bringing Irina into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Even though she was in the middle of her climax, she tried to fight back against him, but she was easily dominated by Issei's tongue and mounting hips. However, the heat produced by both her hot tongue and tight twat was also too much for Issei. Moaning deeply into the kiss, he shot load after load of cum into Irina's waiting womb.

She screamed like a bitch in heat, even though it was muffled by the brunette's lips, when she felt her insides becoming coated in the white seed she was addicted to by now. His dominating thrusts never ended and the way he took total control of her entire body made her crave for more and more. Another orgasm ripped through her after the first one ended, which almost made her pass out from the exhaustion and fatigue that she was feeling.

Irina moaned loudly as Issei leaned away from her, breaking off their lip contact. She felt her body become limp against the desk, with her head soon leaning on it while panting in exhaustion. The chestnut-haired girl moaned in disappointment when he pulled out of her, and now with nothing left to plug her full cunt lips, the milky cream inside her took the chance to run down her creamy thighs like a waterfall. But, even if she felt sore and tired beyond belief, she hoped to herself that her lover wasn't done using her body yet.

Resting from the intense fuck session that they just had, his strong hands ran over Irina's beautiful prone form. He gently massaged her shoulders, arms, and back, slowly relieving her of all the fatigue that she felt. The moment that he reached her full round ass, he noticed how it was shining red from the ass smacking that he deliberately gave her earlier, and it caused Issei's smirk to return once again. "_How could I even forget this?"_ he thought to himself as he admired the fleshy cheeks.

"Hm, you really have a beautiful ass, Irina-chan. It makes me want to just play with it all day." Issei whispered out, giving her red butt cheek a gentle kiss. Irina moaned softly at the light kiss and smiled as she felt her heart fluttering with joy.

"T-T-Thank you, Ise-kun— AH!" she shouted out in surprise when she felt his cock head push against her unused back door. "N-No, please!" Irina looked back at him out of fear. "D-D-Don't stick it in there!"

Unfortunately for her, Issei didn't listen to her plea and continued to push more of himself inside her ass. As he leaned over her back, he then kissed the back of her neck softly, giving her something to ignore the pain of having her ass stretched by his penetrating rod.

Irina's mouth dropped wide open as Issei's lower head slowly disappeared into her asshole. "No, it hurts!" the beauty moaned in discomfort, before being calmed down by his kisses. She then felt Issei feed more of his cock into her unclaimed ass with each passing second, letting her get accustomed to his invading member. "Ah!" the girl moaned softly when she felt him pull back slightly before pushing himself back inside, deeper and harder than before.

"You feel so good! Your ass is fucking tight! It's even tighter than your pussy, Irina-chan." Issei whispered into her ear, amazed at how she was slowly letting him inside her. The feeling of her ass muscles clenching down on his member was unbelievable, and it made him crave for more. He continued pushing in until his cock was completely buried inside her, stopping only to give the whimpering girl a few kisses here and there, before pumping his member into her rectum with slow but deep humps.

While it felt strange to her, Irina was starting to get used to having Issei's massive cock deep within her. As time passed, she slowly felt the pain decreasing and it was just like when Issei first took her virginity. When Issei finally began to move continuously, the pain was long forgotten and it was replaced by a newfound sensation. Irina moaned lustfully every time his hips smacked against her ass, as more of their leftover cum left her abused cunt.

The moment he saw that Irina was finally getting used to this new sense of pleasure, along with her hot ass tightly clenching around his prick, he decided to let himself go and attend to his own satisfaction. Slapping her round ass, he smirked at the louder and throatier moan that he heard from Irina's mouth. "You like that, don't you, you slutty bitch?!" Issei growled out into her ear, giving her butt another slap.

His sexy voice and words made her pussy wetter and their combined fluids had already formed a small puddle on the floor. "Y…Yes." she muttered, slowly getting more and more used to the pleasure that overtook the pain in her lower regions because of her boyfriend's overwhelming tone and aura.

Narrowing his eyes, Issei slapped her ass harder that Irina had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming. "What was that? I couldn't hear you, Irina-chan… do you want me to stop? Your slutty ass can't handle my cock like my other whores? Maybe I should just go to Rossweisse-sensei or even Grayfia-kocho, since they can handle me quite well." He was using her jealousy to make her shout out her lust. Issei knew that Irina was a bit possessive when it came to what was _hers_, so she would do anything to prove that she was better than his two other sluts.

Irina knew what he trying to do, but she couldn't resist his challenging demeanor due to her own pride. "_I'll show you!"_ she thought to herself, narrowing her eyes. "No!" she shouted out, tightly shutting her eyes. "Don't you dare pull out! Fuck me! Fuck my slutty ass as hard as you want! Dominate my slutty whorish body!" she demanded with a lustful smile directed at him.

"Just like that, Irina-chan. I really love this side of you." At the same time, he pounded into her tight rectum muscles with great vigor, releasing all rhythm and thoughts in his mind other than fucking the girl below him into a coma. "Ah!" Issei grunted out, high on the tightness of her clenching ass muscles.

Irina moaned in disappointment every time she felt him pulling away, but would quickly scream like a bitch in heat each time he thrusted back into her abused rectum, absolutely loving the way his massive prick pounded into her butthole. "Faster… harder! Do it harder!" she moaned out weakly, unable to stop herself from loving the feeling of her ass getting fucked.

"Your ass is so fucking tight." Issei growled out in pleasure as Irina's butt was swallowing his cock as a whole. "It feels amazing!" Taking another deep breath, he smashed his hips into Irina's plump heart-shaped ass like in animalistic fashion. As he increased his speed, the girl's breasts pleasantly scraped against the wood, turning them slightly red due to the friction created by her skin.

"So fucking good!" Irina moaned out louder when Issei grabbed her tits in a forceful grip, holding and squeezing them as much as he wanted to. "Squeeze them tighter! Make me bleed!" she demanded, mindlessly slamming her ass back into her lover's punishing hips.

"Your wish is my command, Irina-chan!" Wanting to make it more pleasurable for her, he pushed himself back inside even deeper than before, making her body move in unison with his actions. Irina squealed so hard that it was almost impossible for other people not to hear her countless screams of ecstasy. Issei didn't even care that he just pushed her into having another orgasm, as he kept on maintaining this pace, making sure her body and mind would never forget this feeling.

The busty twin-tailed beauty was sure that she looked like a real bitch right now but she didn't care. All she cared about was having Issei deep inside her asshole for as long as she could, be it hours or even days. Drool rolled down her lovely face as she screamed and thrashed under Issei, while her eyes rolled to the top of her head as a sign that she was fully dominated by this stud behind her. All she could do at the moment was weakly thrust her hips against his movements to match him, but it was useless against Issei's natural strength.

"FUCK ME MORE! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK MY ASS HARDER ISE-SAMA!" she screamed out, using a master suffix that he found quite arousing and it helped increase the intensity of his already dominating aura over his beloved girlfriend. Meanwhile, to her shame, Irina loved being his cum-slut and she wanted to stay like this forever.

"YOU SLUTTY BITCH! DON'T THINK YOU CAN SCREAM LIKE THAT AND NOT GET PUNISHED!" Gaining a burst of energy by her words, Issei pulled her closer to his chest and pounded into her asshole at a furious pace, while bringing his hand down against her ruined skin in a rough spank. A large puddle of her female cum dripped down her thighs as the several minutes of anal penetration passed by. Irina could barely think straight as her bottom was stretched so pleasurably by Issei's monster-like cock.

"Your ass is so good." Issei whispered, planting a kiss on Irina's cheek. "It keeps sucking my cock back in. You've gotten addicted to it, haven't you?" His free hand kept on slapping her butt, and he groaned louder when her walls tightened even more around his cock as a result. In response, his fingers dug into the soft heaven provided by Irina's teats, playing with them however he wanted. No matter how many times he's felt his lover's jugs, he would never get over on how amazing her tit-flesh was.

"Your cock!" Irina moaned out, arching her back and pushing more of her boobs into Issei's hands, loving how rough he was with her body. "I'm addicted to it! I love your cock! Your cock! Your cock!" she rambled, grinding her ass backwards to meet his hard thrusts. Her eyes widened in pleasure, with tears of pleasure rolling down her beautiful face, when she felt Issei insert two fingers into her twitching hot pussy. "YES!" she squealed like a pig.

Issei growled huskily when Irina's entire body convulsed when he plunged his fingers into her tight cunt. "Shit!" he groaned out, feeling his member twitch madly. He knew that he was close and Irina as well, feeling her cunt juice dripping onto his delicate hand. "I'm not gonna last long. Your ass is going to be my personal dumpster soon!" Issei informed, bringing the girl in for a steamy kiss.

Irina moaned in absolute happiness at pleasure at being filled by his cum once more. "_I want it! I want Ise's hot cum all over me!"_ she thought with a lust-driven mind. The moment Issei hooked his fingers inside, hitting her G-spot hard, she left the kiss while letting out a strangled yell. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull and her mouth fell open, her body surrendering to the ecstasy she was feeling practically everywhere. After a few moments of letting out strangled gurgles, she yelled at the top of her lungs, squirting her vaginal fluids all over the desk.

Issei released his own yell as Irina's anal passage clenched violently, milking his more than eager cock to explode. After emptying his balls deep within her butt, he felt light-headed and sleepy. Putting his dazed woman down, he slumped next to her, holding her blushing and quivering body close to his. "So good." Issei whispered, kissing her neck.

Irina could only give out little whimpers as she felt his cum sloshing around her anal tunnels. The girl was addicted to his cum up her bottom.

**(Same Time; Rooftop Area) **

"Alright, I know you have a reason for dragging me up here, Asia-chan…" Yuuma said as she crossed her arms, staring at the blonde girl just in front of her. "Just tell me already, because I still have something to do after this."

"Um… i-it might be best if you stopped stalking Ise-san…" Asia said, closing her eyes and smiled nervously.

"What?!" Yuuma's eyes immediately widened at her friend's words, as she clenched her fists to show her resolve. "I-I'm simply watching Hyoudou-kun and see if he's up to something suspicious! Y-You know how his friends act, right? In the first place, I have no reason to stalk him!"

Asia's intentions didn't waver and she looked at the raven-haired teen curiously. "You do like Ise-san, don't you?"

Out of disbelief, Yuuma's jaw had dropped to the floor not even a second later.

"I-It might be best if you acted diligent, calm and composed in front of Ise-san."

The busty dark-haired girl smiled all of a sudden, her face lighting up because of hope that she felt inside. "Wait, you mean I'm already perfect for him?" she asked eagerly.

"Huh?" Asia sweat-dropped, wondering how Yuuma could be this dense, especially when all her friends were known to be teasing and flirty around handsome boys.

"A-Am I doing something wrong?" she continued, noticing the weird look on Asia's face.

"T-Then how do you think Ise-san sees you?" the blonde maiden asked, clasping her hands together in front of her belly to keep herself composed.

"As a gentle, smart and beautiful teenager who has a smoking hot body any boy would kill for, right?!" Yuuma said, taking one step further in front of Asia with every word she spoke, while wearing the biggest smile that she could plaster on her face.

Asia clenched her fist as her face fell, looking at Yuuma with a defeated expression. "That optimism can keep you happy the rest of your life."

This time, it was Yuuma's turn to sweat-drop. "Hey, hey, why are you looking at me that way?!" she exclaimed, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Silence ensued for the next few seconds after that.

"Ise-san sees you as a crazy bitch."

Yuuma didn't miss one word from what her friend said as she started to shake in nervousness. A gust of wind blew past them as she looked like she was about to fall over and cry any second now.

"W-What? T-That was just a joke… right, Asia-chan?" she stuttered.

Asia didn't answer and simply looked to the side with a blush on her face, looking innocent like she always did.

"It wasn't?" Yuuma whispered in a defeated tone, falling to her knees on all fours. "Then… no, wait… I'm already dead as a woman…" As she fell to the ground, an imaginary light shone upon her as if she just lost all hope for living.

"_What should I do? I can't see Yuuma-san like this!" _the blonde girl said to herself, not wanting this kind of reaction from one of her friends.

"J-Just kidding!" Asia said jokingly, faking a good laugh and almost immediately, Yuuma had snapped out of her apocalyptic trance and laughed along with her blonde friend from Class 2-A.

"_I wonder if she'll really stop stalking Ise-san…" _she thought, internally sighing at the possibility that Yuuma will continue her habit as if nothing happened between them just now.

**(One Hour Later; Local Park)**

Just like what Asia feared, Yuuma didn't learn her lesson and kept up with her habit of stalking her not-so-secret-crush, Issei Hyoudou. It had been an hour when Issei finally left school and to her surprise, he was heading back home alone. She couldn't see Irina with him, despite going to school together several hours ago. Yuuma had thought that she stayed around for a while longer for club activities, before eventually making her move.

Right now, she was following him from a distance through the marble path of the park. There were a few to almost no people around today, so Yuuma had to make sure that she couldn't be seen in any way while she was keeping her eye on him.

As soon as she saw him walking towards one of the benches and sit on it, Yuuma rushed behind a nearby tree and silently rubbed her thighs together.

"_At this rate, I won't be able to follow him if I'm like this…" _she thought, looking down at her female juices dripping down her thighs. During her little quest to stalk her crush after school, her imagination started to go out of control when she dreamt about numerous scenarios involving her and Issei, most of which involved her being absolutely dominated by the young man.

Yuuma shook her head and did her best to contained her moans, taking a deep breath afterwards. "_I have to stay focused. If I keep on imagining things like that, I might lose him!" _she told herself, looking back towards the bench where Issei was sitting, only to surprise herself when the brunette was already gone from his seat.

"_H-Huh? Where did he go?" _she thought as she scanned the area in search of Issei.

The dark-haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, and start nibbling on her ear.

"You know Yuuma-chan, it's not nice to stalk people around… especially the guy you like… he might think you're weird or crazy." Issei whispered huskily in her ear, sending chills to her very core. His hands began to roam her body, feeling every inch of her through her school uniform and Yuuma was loving it.

"H-Hyoudou-kun… i-it's not like that…" she tried to protest with a huge blush on her face, only to be silenced when two of his fingers reached inside her skirt and pressed down on her nether regions through her panties. Yuuma couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly in response, as she was easily turned on by his strong hands touching her and his hot breath swarming her ear. Her slender body immediately grew weak at one of her deepest fantasies finally becoming true, but Issei kept her close to him to prevent her from falling over.

"Don't even try to deny it, you perverted bitch." he growled out lowly, which honestly made her more aroused because of his dirty-talk towards her. "I heard that you're making a habit of following me around from Irina, when Asia told her earlier…" His fingers pressed down on her folds even more, causing Yuuma to gasp.

"H-H-Hyoudou-kun!" she yelped when Issei lightly pinched her clit through her panties.

"Hmm, what should I do with you as a punishment?" he mused, his head going lower as he sniffed her neck, and Yuuma could feel her own juices reaching to her feet due to how aroused she had become. "I can't just let this slide without teaching you a lesson about stalking other people…"

Yuuma wanted to protest, but the boy's intimidating but dominating aura as well as her own perverted desires were too much for her mind to possibly handle, so she decided to go with the most obvious answer. "Y-Yes~! I deserve to be punished, Ise-sama! Punish me however you like! Make this perverted bitch learn her lesson~!" she moaned out, her drool dripping out of her mouth due to how hot and bothered she was at the moment.

"_She's more submissive than Irina, Rose and Fia-chan combined…" _Issei thought with a dark smirk, before he pushed her roughly against the tree and pinned her body against it with one arm. "Asking for punishment yourself… you'll be a good addition to my little harem." he grinned, enjoying the look of shock that suddenly formed on her innocent face.

Her head slightly turned to face Issei, her eyes growing wide with his last statement. "H-H-H-Harem?! What do you — AH!" before she could continue in her words, her uniform was burst open by Issei's hands, buttons flying everywhere as she was left in a black lacy bra. "M-My uniform!" she exclaimed with a fearful expression before she felt her arms being tied with her own top from behind her.

"H-Hyoudou-kun, w-what are you planning?" she quickly asked, turning her head back towards Issei before bra was torn into two, freeing her borderline D-cup breasts from their cage. "Iya!" she yelped when she got pushed even harder against the tree, her bare tits grinding against the rough bark.

"Did I give you permission to call me in that way? Or are you forgetting that this is supposed to be your punishment, Yuuma-chan?" he whispered darkly into her ear, before he pulled on her hair so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

Much to her shock, Issei then captured her lips in a heated kiss, easily dominating her tongue in a quick battle of strengths, as Yuuma's face started to redden like a tomato.

Although she was supposed to be feeling pain with this, it had slowly turned into pleasure as time went by. Issei kissing her was enough to fill her whole self up with joy, realizing that she was being kissed by the love of her life. Her breasts were becoming red due to the friction created with her motions against the tree bark, but the pleasure she got from it was obvious since her nipples had turned rock hard from all the grinding that she did.

When she felt Issei leave her lips, Yuuma was left in a trance, looking as if she wanted more. "N-No, Ise-sama." she muttered with a slight blush on her face, moaning even louder when Issei pulled on her hair harder and started to kiss her neck.

"Good… and you should be proud of yourself, Yuuma-chan. You've got a body that most women would kill to have." he complimented her as he slowly took off her skirt. Her large butt sticking out, it was easy for him to slide her skirt down along with her panties, which was soaking wet due to how aroused she had gotten ever since she began to stalk him earlier today.

A cute blush appeared on her face as she felt genuinely happy with his words. Before, she had expected Issei to dump and tell her off after he finds out about her weird habit, but that was far gone inside her mind. "T-Thank you, Ise — Iya!" she tried to thank him, only to be stopped once again when Issei gave her a harsh slap on the ass.

"Your ass is perfect too, Yuuma-chan… you know, having a stalker is not that bad after all. I got a cute and sexy girl following me, I couldn't be any more luckier than this." he winked at her playfully, and the raven-haired girl blushed furiously, unable to say anything relevant at the moment. She knew that Issei was popular with girls due to his looks and personality combined, but she had never thought he would be so… _dominant_.

And she was loving it.

"I think it's time for us to get to your punishment then…" he said, cutting her off from her thoughts by undoing the button on his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal his already erect cock, dripping with his pre-cum.

Yuuma's eyes immediately widened at the sight of Issei's member, not noticing the smug look that the brunette had on his face.

"Well? Do you want this, Yuuma-chan?" he pointed to his pulsing rod, while his eyes were busy taking in the girl's natural naked form, silently admiring how beautiful she looked.

Unable to properly say something, Yuuma only nodded dumbly, a trail of saliva leaving her lips because of her innermost desires.

"Speak!" he said, slapping her butt as he plunged two fingers inside her hot pussy, pumping them in and out of the moaning Yuuma. "I want to hear your voice, Yuuma-chan. Your beautiful voice. Now speak up!"

"Y-Yes!" she cried, a little louder this time as she shut her eyes tightly out of embarrassment.

Unsatisfied with her answer, he slapped her ass harder before pulling out his fingers from her pussy, licking off her juices slowly in front of her. "What's that? You don't want me to put it in you? That's too bad, I thought you wanted this… and I was just getting horny too…" he said with a smirk. Like with Irina, he also wanted her to shout out her lust and let herself go. If there was one thing he liked about all of his lovers so far, it's because they did not have any shame in letting themselves go and act according to their deepest desires.

Unable to take any more of his teasing, she stuck her ass out for Issei even more as she turned her gaze to the ground.

"NO! I WANT IT! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, ISE-SAMA! THIS BITCH DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED, SO STICK YOUR BIG COCK INSIDE MY PERVERTED PUSSY AND MAKE ME YOURS!" she screamed out shamelessly, not even caring that she could be heard by other people in a public place.

"There we go! Get ready, Yuuma-chan! I'll get this over with before you know it!" Issei grinned, grabbing her hips firmly as he positioned his cock directly outside her throbbing pussy.

Yuuma screamed as loud as she could when she felt Issei slamming his dick into her with one powerful thrust, immediately breaking through her hymen and taking her virginity. Tears streamed out of her eyes in pain, since the size of Issei's incredible rod was too much for her, and this _was _her first time having sex. Her legs were losing strength as a result, but the young man was there to support her body. In spite of all of that, this was the moment where dreams become reality for Yuuma, as she wanted nothing more than to have her crush take her virginity like this.

"There's no need for you to cry, Yuuma-chan. I'm here to make it feel better for you." Issei said sincerely, turning her head to face him before capturing her lips in another kiss, attempting to lessen the pain she felt with this newfound sensation.

While the girl had her attention to his attacking tongue, her other body parts fell defenseless to Issei's hands, especially when the brunette pulled her away from the tree and clasped his palms over her rock-hard nipples. Yuuma moaned into his mouth as her tongue fell too, being completely dominated orally by the boy behind her, but she had no problem with it. In fact, the pain that she was supposed to be feeling in her nether regions were already starting to lessen.

Looking down, she saw a small trail of her blood dripping out of her pussy, but what truly shocked her was that Issei's cock was buried balls-deep inside of her, and at that moment all the pain was completely overwhelmed by the pleasure provided by the boy's twitching rod. She moaned at this brand new feeling, finding herself to be liking it almost instantly.

"Are you loving this?" Issei smirked as he separated from her lips momentarily, looking deep into her eyes. He stopped moving for now, as he wanted to hear her answer his question first.

"Y-Yes, Ise-sama." she replied in a low tone, looking back at him with a lustful gaze of her own.

"Tell me what you want." he growled, licking her cheek which made the dark-haired woman shiver in delight.

"Please fuck me, Ise-sama…" she mumbled, now becoming too distracted with the cock that was spearing through her inner walls. Desperate for him to get through with this act, she tried to thrust her hips back towards Issei's rod, but was stopped when the brunette delivered another harsh slap to her backside.

The girl screamed in both pain and pleasure, but Issei was incredibly pleased with her reaction. He then rubbed the sore areas on her butt which he had continuously spanked since earlier, taking delight upon hearing her whimpering. "Do we have to do this again, Yuuma-chan? Answer properly, or you'll deal with the consequences."

"W-Wha — NO!" she then cried out her reaction when she felt Issei slowly pulling out of her, making her shake her head in denial. "Don't pull out! Keep on using me! Fuck me, Ise-sama! Fuck me all you want, I don't care! Make me yours!" she yelled out, her face showing a desperate look, pleading for the young man not to leave her like this.

"Then your wish is my command!" he pushed her towards the tree again, and slammed his cock back home in another powerful thrust. Yuuma screamed as loud as she could as Issei now began to pump in and out of her, pressing his body against hers and pinning her even more against the rough tree bark. Issei groaned when he felt the girl's inner walls clench down on his invading erection, leading him to conclude that his new lover was somehow masochistic.

"It feels so good! My breasts feel so hot!" Yuuma moaned out, grinding herself against the tree, enjoying the friction created by her body against the rough surface. There was nothing left on her mind now except having sex with Issei Hyoudou. "YES!" she cried out when Issei slapped her ass over and over, turning her round backside red due to all the spanks that she had received. "PUNISH ME MORE, ISE-SAMA~~!"

"You like that, don't you?! You masochistic bitch!" Issei growled, giving her another slap, this time a bit stronger.

"I LOVE IT! USE MY BODY MORE! THIS BODY BELONGS TO YOU~!" she cried out her lust, her tongue hanging outside of her mouth as drool dripped down her chin and into her body. Sweat covered the two lovers' bodies as Issei pounded into her; the wet and meaty slaps created by their hips further made it more arousing for them.

"Shit! You're not as tight as the others but this feels too good!" he moaned out, pulling her hair back as he quickened his pace. He was amazed at how deep he was able to reach inside her twat, while being fast with his movements at the same time. Yuuma had an erotic expression on her face as she looked at him, and Issei couldn't help but fall for her charm. He quickly leaned forward to envelope her lips in a kiss, once again dominating her mouth in a battle where he easily won. It made him more aroused than before and it reached the point where he was finally brought to limit.

Both Issei and Yuuma screamed into each other's mouths as he released his hot seed inside her pussy. The young man kept his body pressed against hers, loving the feeling of her sweaty skin on his, and it further caused him to continue exploding inside her for the next several minutes.

Yuuma still couldn't move her arms as they were tied behind her back, but she didn't mind it one bit. The moment Issei came inside her maidenhood, she had reached her breaking point as well, spraying out her vaginal fluids all over his manhood and crotch. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she rode her orgasm, feeling as if she literally had gone to heaven due to the sheer ecstasy that she felt at that moment. By now, she was just like a puppet under Issei's control, as her body was just acting according to the boy's desires, and Yuuma herself had no problem with it!

"Y-Yuuma-chan… are you okay?" Issei asked, looking a bit worried for the girl. Although he had just fucked her brains out against a tree without any hesitation whatsoever, he still cared for her well-being, just like his three other lovers.

From just hearing Issei's voice, it was enough for the raven-haired beauty to snap back into reality. "H-Huh?" she muttered, looking back into the eyes of the boy she had feelings for.

"I didn't hurt you too much in any way, did I? If I did, just tell me, and I'll stop." he reassured her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, causing Yuuma's eyes to widen in surprise. Compared to his attitude just earlier, he was being much more gentle now, and he even told her that he would stop as long as she'd tell him to. She may have had a habit of stalking him, but she had no idea about Issei's personality or he thinks about, mostly because she lacked confidence to go further into looking in his private life.

Her attention completely focused on Issei, she leaned closer towards the young man to kiss him on the lips. This action surprised Issei but it didn't stop him from returning the kiss, and this time, no one came out on top and it was only pure. They were showing their feelings through this kiss, and Yuuma wasted no time in showing her crush what she really felt about him.

They separated a few moments later, a long trail of saliva connecting their mouths, and he enjoyed the cute blush that appeared on Yuuma's face afterwards. Her eyes were half-lidded, showing that she was almost blinded by her own lustful gaze that was directed towards him. Issei smiled and turned her around so that she was facing him, her once flawless skin turned completely red due to the tree that was behind her, while her hands were still tied behind her.

"I suppose I should let you in on our little secret, huh?" he asked playfully, staring directly into her purple eyes. "If you want to be with me, you at least have to know what you're going to put yourself into."

"W-What do you mean by that?" she asked in return, before suddenly yelping when Issei grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, a smirk appearing on his face afterwards.

And so Issei told her everything about his _adventures _for the past days; starting from his pleasurable time with Grayfia in her office, to fucking Rossweisse in her apartment, claiming Irina in her home, and now Yuuma herself in this park. Of course, he made sure to say that they may not be the only ones he would get to lay his hands on, but he assured Yuuma that he would never throw away the girls' affection and love for him. He was too kind for that.

"You mean to tell me… that you already have three girls after you… and there's bound to be more after me?" asked Yuuma, temporarily forgetting that she was still naked while being carried by her legs.

"Well… yeah…" Issei was embarrassed about the fact that there are bound to be more girls who'll be after him, but he managed to keep a straight face regardless.

"You'll promise… You'll promise to never leave me if I accept?" she asked with pleading eyes. She had never told anyone else about this before, but she was always alone. Her mother was long gone, while her father was rarely home because of his job. He did send her enough money for her to take care of herself but she never had anyone to give her that love and comfort that she longed for. It was the reason why she stalked Issei in the first place. She was hoping somehow he would be the one to give her what she wanted.

"I would never do that." He answered her with a long, deep and passionate kiss that made Yuuma's heart melt in happiness with tears of joy flowing from her eyes. She quickly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Issei's neck, making their liplock deeper. He was so dominant earlier and yet… he was so gentle and kind now… it almost felt like he was a completely different person. As soon as they separated, Issei joined his forehead with hers before speaking. "If I was able to make this relationship work with three others before you, then I'm sure I can make it work with you."

More tears of joy flowed out of her eyes as she cupped his cheek with her right hand. He acknowledged it by placing his warm hand on top of hers. "Then… make me yours… f-forever." she said through her sobs.

The way how she said 'forever' made Issei realize that she was afraid of being left alone, so he knew had to take action. He only gave her a nod before kissing her once again, this time taking the lead and leaving his gentle side behind.

Yuuma let herself get raped by Issei's tongue, loving every action that he was doing to her. This was all she ever wanted… getting loved by someone… and their attention focused solely on her. Her little trance ended when she felt Issei's man-meat standing tall once again, which made her moan loudly at the feeling of it breaking through her inner walls so easily.

"How…How are you so… hard again… so quickly…?" she asked through deep breaths, while also struggling to speak as Issei continued to attack her mouth relentlessly.

"I guess… you could call it… my magic." He said with a smirk, before gripping her legs tight and beginning a new batch of thrusts into Yuuma's abused womanhood.

"OHHH, FUUUCCKKK!" she cried out in ecstasy, throwing her head back that she almost hit the tree behind her. Feeling Issei's cock once again moving inside her, Yuuma was overwhelmed with his raw power that she was beginning to think if his stamina could make him last for hours. Oh, how she would love that! Issei and her… going at it… for hours…

Issei enjoyed the sight of Yuuma's red cheeks and he could only respond by making her feel good even more. Separating from her mouth, he caught her breast in his mouth, with his tongue quickly latching to her abused nipple. He knew he would never get tired of her taste by now, and he also wanted to try something. He bit down on her hardened nub quite hard, and it made the girl scream in both pain and pleasure, loving how he was doing whatever he wanted to her.

"B-Bite me harder~!" she nearly shrieked out, and Issei only complied by letting go of her other leg and capturing her right breast with his hand. "YES, PLAY WITH MY BOOBS MORE~!" Issei responded by slapping her jugs with both his hands before pinching her right nipple with his nails, hard enough to draw blood from her which made her whimper. However, it drove her body insane that her cunt tightened its hold on Issei's rod, which made him grunt in response. He quickly put a remedy to that by turning his attention to her other mound, doing the same thing he did before but also his spit to clean up the remaining blood left to her.

While this happened, his free hand travelled to her plump ass and roughly fondled her cheeks in his palm. The sensation that Yuuma received from it made her breath go erratic as a result, before yelping when Issei delivered another harsh slap to her red backside.

"M-More~" she muttered, which seemed to have gotten Issei's attention as he removed his mouth from her breast, making her whimper in disappointment, before he looked at her.

"What was that?" He asked with a smirk, enjoying Yuuma's embarrassed reaction when he wanted her to say it again.

"S-Spank me more…" she begged, looking to the side to avoid his gaze.

"You're gonna have to be louder or I'm going to pull out," he said, which made Yuuma's eyes widen in fear of him leaving. She didn't want him to go, she wanted Issei to keep on fucking her until she tells him to stop!

"I WANT ISE-SAMA TO SPANK MY ASS MORE~~!" she screamed out, which only made Issei's smirk widen. He loved to push her buttons like this, and it made him relish the fact that Yuuma was already this submissive for him despite them doing this for the first time. Deciding to grant her wish, he gave another slap to her bubble butt, then another, followed by another, and another. Her cute yelps and moans were like music to his ears, and it made him more motivated to fuck her tight twat at a pace that most men would kill for.

_"Ise-sama's cock~! Ise-sama's cock is destroying my pussy~!" _she rambled in her thoughts, her lover's thrusts becoming even faster now. Her own drool was dripping out of her mouth and flowed down her neck to her jiggling melons. It only added to her already-intoxicating scent and it made Issei lust for more. He kept on slapping her bottom with one hand while his other one reached for her hair, pulling it back forcefully that exposed her neck for him. Without hesitation, Issei dove in and licked her skin up and down while making sure that he slammed his prick into her with all his might.

"Yesh~!" she rasped out, her face showing a fucked-stupid expression, indicating that Issei had indeed broke her. "I want Ise-sama to keep fucking me forever~~ Forever~ Keep fucking my pussy into oblivion~!" Her hands were powerless on either side of her body, unable to either stop or encourage Issei in his relentless assault. Her his rutted against his own, showing that she was approaching her limit.

"Shit, I'm getting close!" His mouth left her skin as he grabbed ahold of both her hips, before ploughing into Yuuma's twat as fast as he could, desperate to reach his orgasm. Of course, that didn't stop him from continuing to spank her smoking red butt, which further motivated him after hearing her cute squeaks and moans. "Your slutty pussy better take in all of my load!" he grunted, his teeth baring in all seriousness.

"I WILL! I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOUR CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY, ISE-SAMA! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR MILK! GIVE YOUR SLUT HER MEAL!" Yuuma screamed out, not even caring if she could be heard by other people anymore. All she wanted was to stay close to her Ise-sama and never be parted from him. She screamed even louder when Issei reached down and pinched her clit with two fingers, drawing more of her feminine juices and inviting her closer to her intended climax. "YES~! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO MY BODY, ISE-SAMA~~!" howled Yuuma like a slut waiting to be used.

"Fuck! It's coming!" Issei was unable to hold himself back after those words from her, and he roared out his orgasm as he sprayed his hot sperm into Yuuma's twitching pussy that drenched his cock with her own fluids.

Yuuma's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth was wide open as her orgasm met his. Nothing came out except for her strangled gurgles with drool leaking down her chin. She didn't even know how long their climax lasted, since she was about to pass out from getting overwhelmed by both exhaustion and pleasure. Her stomach had bloated slightly due to her taking two straight loads without even having Issei pull out.

"Oh, Ise-sama~ your cum is reaching deep into my hole~" she moaned out through her ahegao expression, with her head resting against the tree as she felt Issei's cock-milk sloshing deep inside her.

Panting, Issei slowly looked up and was able to see Yuuma's fucked-stupid expression before finally passing out. Good thing he was able to let her head rest on his shoulder before anything else as he chuckled lightly. "Guess she had too much of it… not that I'm complaining," he said, before finally pulling out of her red pussy. A large amount of his cum dripped down along her legs, before he carried the young woman bridal style.

_"Better dress her and myself up… it's only a miracle that nobody else is around, otherwise they would have noticed how loud she was…"_ he thought to himself, picking up their clothes before letting Yuuma rest on a bench so he could dress himself up.

Unknown to them, someone was indeed watching them from a not-so-far distance.

A black-haired twin-tailed girl who appeared to be in her early twenties leaned back against the tree behind her, having climaxed for what seemed like the fourth time ever since she caught sight of Issei and Yuuma fucking like rabbits in heat. She was wearing a pink shirt with a purple jacket and dark purple leggings. Unfortunately, her jacket and shirt were long discarded with her cap that hid her identity.

In her hand was a phone as she appeared to be in the middle of a call.

"Moth-chan~ I'm almost done here~" she sang in a childish voice, while licking her own juices from her fingers. "Thank you for preventing those people in the entrance from getting in! You know how much I don't like being with so many people, especially if they are fans!" She fondled her breast as she looked back at the bench where Issei was, seeing him starting to dress up Yuuma. "Yes Moth-chan, you can take the day off tomorrow, if you want~! You're always so reliable so this is my only way to make it up to you! Oh wait, I… I need to hang up now~! Wait until I get to the car before you leave there!"

She ended the call as she looked towards Issei with a mischievous smile on her face. She licked her lips sensually as she began thinking of what she can do tomorrow.

_"I think I should pay a little visit to So-tan's school… it's been a while since I last saw her and…"_ she smiled hungrily at the sight of Issei. _"I'm thinking of having some fun with Ise-chan~"_

* * *

_**Harem so far (No particular order):**_

_**Highschool DxD: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Reina (Ravel's mom), Kuroka, Murayama, Katase, Kiryuu, Ingvild, Suzaku, Sona, Serafall, Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Kiyome Abe, Yasaka, Kunou (Older), Gabriel, Penemue, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Le Fay, Kuisha, Coriana, Venelana, Shuri, Yubelluna, Xuelan, Karlamine, Jeanne, Valerie, Elmenhilde, Lavinia, Ophis**_

_**Toujou Project: Sakuya**_

_**Shinmai Maou no Testament: Mio, Yuki, Kurumi, Maria, Chisato**_

_**Akame ga kill: Akame, Leone, Chelsea, Seryu**_

_**Fairy Tail: Erza, Kagura, Mirajane, Ultear, Meredy, Sayla, Brandish, Dimaria, Juvia, Wendy, Chelia, Hisui, Jenny, Millianna, Irene**_

_**Omamori Himari: Himari, Kuesu**_

_**Date a Live: Kurumi, Tohka**_

_**Highschool of the Dead: Saeko, Shizuka, Rika, Saya, Rei**_

_**To Love Ru: Mikado, Yui, Run, Momo, Nana, Risa, Mea, Tearju, Yami, Kyouko, Saki, Rin**_

_**Konosuba: Aqua, Darkness, Megumin**_

_**Want to suggest someone? Leave a review.**_

_**Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Leave a review.**_

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


End file.
